


The Symbol of the Omega

by cloudsarefluffy



Series: At Least We Have Each Other [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- Werewolves, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Rimming, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 83,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the mountain town of Gatlinburg TN, is a university named Pickman. It allows alpha and omega werewolves to attend, promising a valuable education despite it being so isolated and in the woods. It doesn't help when a murder occurs, a "Ω" carved into the victim's skin- the symbol meaning omega. Sad thing is, that isn't even the end of it. </p><p>- Mature Themes; May Contain Triggers; Readers, you have been warned. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ω Ch. 1 - Late Night Ω

**Author's Note:**

> Eeee! I'm so excited for this story- you guys have no idea! :D
> 
> It's so awesome I swear to doge...  
> Anyways, this is a little different from what I usually do- murder stories were kind of a blind spot for me, but it turns out they aren't so much anymore. :D

It's a chilly night for Castiel Novak, an omega going to Pickman University- a small college in the cloud-dense mountains of Tennessee. It's up near a little town called Gatlinburg, some place that started up around the 1950's or 40's and turned into a major tourist attraction. Castiel moved here because of Pickman, it being one of the very few werewolf colleges that allowed omegas to attend. For Castiel, it was a good thing.

The sidewalk is steep as Castiel finishes his nightly jog around the river. The trees are void of their usual leaves, the stream beside him sloshing alongside his hurried steps. His breath shows up a little as the chill of night seeps in. It's pretty late, but he's used to taking such long, dark walks. He finds that they clear his mind of a lot of worries and things- and it's good to forget about the stresses of life for a while. The omega werewolf shivers in his jacket a little as his dorm finally appears. The river rocks used as landscaping shift under his shoes as he enters.

Castiel finds the room number 98 and pulls out his key. As soon as he flops down on the mattress, enjoying the loss of strain in his muscles, there's a knock on his door. He raises a brow, going and opening it to find his friend smirking at the door.

"Hey Cassie."

"Hello, Gabriel."

The other omega walks into the others dorm, "Whatcha doin'?"

Castiel lays back down on the bed, "Resting from my walk. Why don't you exercise?"

"I don't because-" Gabe furrows his brow, thinking about his answer, "I can do what I want, Cassie."

Castiel just laughs at the shitty response.

They shift themselves to Castiel's bed, the werwolf crossing his leg as the mattress dips below from his weight. He and Gabe are the only male omegas at Pickman University; a little bit of an uncommon trait because male omegas were considered kind of rare. They had become close friends fairly quickly- the omegas finding comfort in the fact they were the only ones with a dick that wanted someone to use theirs instead once a month.

"How's theater going?" Castiel asked, remembering that was maybe the only class that the omega might have  _slightly_ cared about.

"Pretty good." he smirks, "I got cast as a role."

Castiel grins, "Really? What?"

The other omega brightens, "Yeah! An archangel whose name is actually my own."

"Ironic."

"And fitting. I think I'd be him in some other alternate universe. My life just kind of seems... fictional."

(Hehe, I'm not sorry guys.)

Castiel grins and relaxes on the bed. Other than Gabriel, Castiel doesn't have many shoulders to lean on. Sure there's Anna and Balthazar- but they usually had classes and their schedules clashed with Castiel's. Anna sometimes saw him before she got her week off for her heat- Balthazar, an alpha, only ran into Castiel on his free days or randomly while he was roaming around campus; sometimes he'd hit on the omega but he was usually drunk. Gabe notices the clock, cursing aloud and lumping off the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? Time permitting?" Gabe is already at the door, Castiel joining him and leaning near its frame.

The werewolf nods, "Yeah sure. See you tomorrow Gabe."

The omega shuts the door, noticing the alarm reads ten o'clock. No wonder Gabe panicked a little.

"Shit..." he mutters, rushing out of his clothes and jumping in the shower.

It's about eleven when he's done, settling in some robe and a tee, generic-stripped pajama pants lining his legs. The omega ruffles his dampened hair with a towel, throwing it onto the floor and trying to settle onto the ground. Castiel tries stilling in his bed as he realizes someone's screaming.

He runs out of his dorm, feet slapping against the carpeted hallway. It leads him outside to the road, and there's a girl by herself standing under the covered entrance, holding onto her mouth as Castiel notices what she's staring at. It's a body.

"Hey!" Castiel rushes over, "What happened?"

"I just- I was walking back and- and-" she's starting to sob, "oh my god they're dead!"

Castiel wants to deny it, but he knows she's probably right. He glances at the cooling form, blood pooling around it as he sees a 'Ω' carved into the skin. He hears the girl vomiting onto the road beside him, his arms going to her but his eyes remaining on the dead person.

"Move- out of the way- police!"

There's cars with flaring lights, people lining around the two of them. Castiel shifts uneasily, the girl still crying and people yelling everywhere. It's chaos The police start sectioning the road off, pushing people away from the body and dragging the girl and Castiel away from the scene so they can question them.

"I told you-" Castiel nearly growls at the obtuse officer for the sixth time in the past five minutes, "I didn't find the body, she did. I only left my dorm because I heard her screaming. I came out and there she and the body were, in the road. I don't know anything else."

The omega's arms are crossed over his chest as they dismiss him. He sees the girl from earlier, her arms shaking as she rocks back and forth in the back of an ambulance, blanket draping her shoulders.

"Hey-" Castiel walks up to her, "you okay?"

She sort of nods, a laugh that sounds forth escaping her lips, "I'm f-fine. I think. Thanks for showing up when you d-did."

"It's not a problem. I heard you and I thought you were in trouble. What's your name?"

"I'm B-Becky."

Castiel smiles slightly, "I remember you, you work at the library. Rosen, right?"

Her scent is pungent against Castiel's nose as she nods, and he can tell she's an omega. It's a little comforting to say at the least as she speaks in a lowered tone, "W-What kind of monster would do that to someone? To carve t-them up like that and just leaving them- sorry... I just... I can't get it out of my h-head."

"It's okay, I understand... Look, stay safe okay?"

She just nods and Castiel walks away. When the omega gets back near the crowd, Gabriel is waiting for him, pushing through the people to get to his friend. As soon as Castiel nears him, he's wrapped up in such a large hug the breath rushes out of his lungs. Gabe gives a shaky sigh of relief into his form.

"God, I thought it was you Cassie- don't fucking scare me like that..." he doesn't pull away, instead gets even closer, "You wouldn't even answer my texts..."

"I was a little busy..."

"I can see that fairly easily. Are you hurt?"

Gabe lets go then, Castiel rubbing the back of his neck as the night flashes back into his memory, "No I'm not, just shaken up a little. It was... graphic."

The other omega nods, "Uhh yeah- I heard about that. God- who would do this? Seriously? It's majorly fucked up."

"It is." Castiel looks over at the flashing lights and cars, officers and EMT's lining around the tape and body, "They carved our symbol into her stomach."

"They did what? ..." Gabriel's voice trails off, looking up at the sign on their dorm complex.

Castiel sighs, Gabriel pressing himself closer in fear as Castiel closes his eyes and speaks, "The symbol- the one for omega. They took something and literally ripped her abdomen apart to make it. Gabe, there was so much blood- and her face... The only reason I know it was a woman was because she was naked... She didn't  _have_  a face anymore..."

"Holy shit..."

They huddle together, Castiel's fingers wrapping on Gabriel's arm, "Hey umm... can you sleep in my dorm tonight?"

"Sure... I was going to ask but- I wasn't sure how to say it..."

The two omegas leave, shuddering in fear. The fact it could have been Gabriel lying on that road instead of that other person scares the hell out of Castiel- knowing that within that hour or more since the other omega left his friend could have easily been snatched. They enter Castiel's room, locking the door immediately and even going as far as putting the only wooden chair Castiel owns under the knob; checking the closets and under the bed just in case. They huddle in the blankets and fall asleep near each other hoping they'd wake up again.

 

**…**

It's apparently all people could talk about the next day. It was an omega named Meg Masters that had been lying all cut up on the asphalt last night. Castiel remembers her slightly, from the small coffee shop on the strip. He used to get there for the internet until they installed it in the dorms. She was nice, had black hair and blue eyes- or they were brown contacts; only Castiel knew because one had fallen out when he was ordering a coffee once. He didn't understand why she covered them up- they were beautiful... Not so much anymore.

Castiel was excused from classes today since he had found her murdered last night; it didn't matter either way because he was pulled shortly back to the sheriff's office. The room is small, built in the early seventies before the town really became anything like it is now. The tiles are faded from the sun and soles that have scuffed it, the wood having the varnish rubbed away by sweating hands and time. A few stray leaves have somehow wandered in, either on the bottom of shoes or by some winds- they take the floor as their new home as Castiel enters the small building. The omega sits in one of the three unmatched chairs available to him, leg shaking up and down nervously as he awaits his name to be called. At least he doesn't have to worry about alphas trying to crowd over him here- all of the law enforcement are betas so there's less tension whenever a crime is committed. Alphas can go too far and omegas won't go far enough. Betas are in the middle, neutral; in short: the better choice.

"Castiel Novak, the sheriff would like to see you now."

The omega gets up, jacket settling on his sides as he exits the main room and goes into the small office. The wallpaper is yellowed and peeling a little with age on the edges, the desk scuffed and marred from the scrapes or pens and markers and stained from overfilled coffee cups. The symbol for the town's police worn to where only the black outline seared into the wood is visible, the colors faintly lingering as Castiel sits in front of it. The sheriff is a burly man, a beard that covers the front of his neck and a mustache that curls on his plump cheeks. In a few more years when his hair fully goes silver, Castiel can easily see him becoming the Santa in their annual Winter Lights Parade.

The beta's green suit- Sheriff Hubner going by the name tag on his uniform- ruffling as his shifts yellow papers on his worn desk, "You were at the scene of Meg Master's murder, correct?"

The omega nods, "I was. I only showed up after Becky Rosen found her and screamed- I ran out of my dorm room to find her with Meg's body. The report says that."

"You do know about what the killer did to her, right?"

Castiel swallows, mind flashing briefly with images of the 'sign of the omega' carved into flesh and blood, "Yeah, I saw that. It's the symbol we have on our dorm complex..."

"There's more than that..." Sheriff Hubner sighs, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Twenty-six years I've been workin' in this service. I've seen a lot of stuff in my day. Burglary, theft, an occasional car wreck gone really wrong, sometimes even wild animals gettin' a little too close to the urbanized folk... But never this- never a cold-blooded in the dead center of my hometown... Either way, they left a note for us to find."

"There was a note? I never saw anything. I was too busy looking at- well... Meg."

The sheriff nods, "Yeah, I can understand that... Anyways, we found a letter in a plastic bag shoved down her throat. No prints; completely clean. We opened it and read it. All it said was: I'm not done yet. They even went as far as using silver to make the cuts in her skin... She was still alive at the time when they made them."

A shiver goes down Castiel's spine from those words. It could have so easily been him since he was walking home, it could have been him, could have been Gabriel- could have been anyone. Castiel shudders in his chair, Sheriff Hubner giving him a few moments.

"That's... terrifying."

"We've got Pickman alerted already. We're unsure who they're focusing on next, where it might happen- we've got some restrictions set in place so the next time they try to strike we'll be able to stop him beforehand. Make sure you stay safe Mr. Novak, lord knows we need to be."

Castiel nods, leaving the sheriff's office then. He walks back down to his dorm, taking the main roads and only walking when other people are present. He's got a fear settling in the back of his mind as he walks to his dorm. When he's at his door, Gabriel is already sitting there and jumping off the floor and hugging him again.

"Gabe- what are you doing? You're usually never this clingy..."

The other male omega sighs, "I know, I know... It's just- I heard that it was Meg and... Cassie she was in the dorm next to you."

Castiel's mouth drops a fraction as the words go into his ears and into his brain, he hadn't known that. He unlocks his door, falling to his mattress as he closes his eyes. Meg had never really come to her dorm, or their schedules were so contrasting they never got the chance to see one of them leave or enter their rooms. Castiel bites his lip, feeling Gabe lay down beside him. The other werewolf throws his leg and arm over Castiel, snuggling into his side as he sighs.

"This is all too fucking insane..." he mutters.

"It gets worse..." Castiel whispers, "I was at the sheriff's office today answering any more questions they had about Meg's death when Hubner told me they found a note, inside a bag shoved and down her throat."

Gabe holds tighter on Castiel's shirt as he grows quiet, "W-What did it say? ..."

Castiel takes a moment, thinking about Meg's body and what the person had done to Meg- they had killed her, mutilated her.  _Destroyed_  her. It's mortifying knowing he's going to do it again; they don't know when, they don't know who. It's just going to repeat itself. What if they can't catch him? How long will this person be able to go around knifing people because he's too smart and vicious for his own good? The omega shakes out a breath, Gabriel waiting patiently in worry on his torso.

"It said..." Castiel lingers as Hubner's voice replays in his head alongside Meg's ruined stomach, "It said he wasn't done yet. Gabe- they're not fucking done murdering people."

Gabe gags, lifting himself from Castiel's torso and grabbing onto the small trash can in the corner of the room and upchucking into it. Castiel leans up and rubs Gabe's shoulders, the werewolf coughing and sputtering. It's not well known, but whenever Gabe is really stressed or scared he throws up a lot. The doctor said it's a rare side effect from being a male omega that was a month pre-mature (it's why he's so small, and he had lung problems for a little while too).

"You okay?" Castiel asks.

The omega nods, "Y-Yeah... Sorry about your trash can, Cassie... I hate throwing up..."

"It's alright," Gabe flops over and buries his face into Castiel's side, "you can't control it- and I'm so sorry it happens to you."

Gabriel only grunts in a disgusted response.

Then they just lay there in silence for a while, letting their minds wander about things as they just try and figure out how to handle this overbearing situation. Castiel's top teeth catch on his bottom lip as he thinks about Meg for a split second- except, beforehand. He kind of wishes that maybe he had spoken to her more- seen her more than just an employee working for a place that had internet and coffee.

"You have class tomorrow, right?" Gabe asks quietly.

"Yeah... just a hunting course." Castiel deadpans, "I'm only going to be out in the woods for a few hours... maybe less so now."

Gabe huffs nervously, "I don't understand why they're still willing to do that out in the isolated mountains when a crazy murderer is loose."

Castiel nods, "Yeah- a lot of this doesn't make sense right now."

Castiel wishes that it did.

 

**…**

Castiel walks over to his hunting class, hoodie hanging off his skin and a beanie off his head. His sweatpants keep the winter chill from his legs as his feet go against concrete. He's going to be in wolf form today, with a murderer lurking nearby. That would make anyone really comfortable, right?

As he's walking, someone collides into his side.

"Shit-" Castiel catches his footing just in time, turning around to find someone pulling their headphones out of their ears, "Dude, what was that for?"

The scent his Castiel immediately-  _alpha._

"Sorry, I was just jogging and listening to music... Guess I didn't see you there."

Castiel glares, "Alright, just don't let it happen again."

"Wait!"

The omega grits his teeth and turns, pulling on an impassive face and tone before letting those eyes and attention settle on them again, "Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

Castiel takes in the alpha's green eyes and sandy hair, the smell of car grease and something close to sex as he breathes; maybe even the hint of apple pie. The guy's wearing a black tee and a gray jacket underneath his leather one. He's smirking a little, something Castiel thinks is a natural habit, as Castiel clears his throat.

"Castiel. Why?"

"I just wanted to tell you that your hat fell off, Castiel. My name's Dean Winchester. Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Dean offers his hand forward, the black beanie that was once on top of Castiel's head is now in Dean's fingers.

The omega just nods, "Thanks..."

Castiel fixes his beanie again, walking faster away as his breath leaves his lungs. Mountain air is perfect for clearing your head, honestly, so Dean drifts quickly out of Castiel's racing mind like the clouds rolling over the barren trees. The sidewalk breaks off into a gravel trail, Castiel following as his feet crunch the small rocks below deeper into the dampened, brown riverside dirt. He's soon coming across the small cabin known to be the ground site for his hunting class. The werewolf pulls the door back and enters.

Castiel lines up with the other omegas in the small classroom at the edge of the cleared campus- trees beginning just ten feet away and thickening out instead of thinning. The wolfish part of Castiel revels in the fact they're about to go through those exact woods as their teacher approaches.

"Today's lesson starts off with you getting split into teams. One alpha- one omega."

Castiel's shoulders tense a little, but then rolls the stress off by stretching his neck. He's got this; or he should, at least.

What's the worst that can happen?

They all go into the small dressing rooms to shed their clothing, Castiel staring at his naked form before shifting. His tattoos didn't scar over at least, the ink mixed with a little silver to counteract the healing process from happening and voiding the design completely. It's not much, just a small tribal ring around his arm and a wolf's paw print (he got it on a drunken dare and wound up liking it a whole lot) that's about the size of two quarters on the right side of his hip bone, resting a little lower on the v-shaped muscle and navel. He smiles as he runs a finger over it for a second before shifting.

He takes one look at his wolf form. He's a little larger than some omegas- lean and sleek to boot. He's got a feminine build to him, with the soft curve of his thigh and stomach muscles. He's lost count of how many times alphas approach him thinking he's a female instead of a male. Fair assumption, considering most omegas had a vagina rather than a penis. Castiel's fur is a mixture of black and brown, his nose a darkish pink on the tip that fades to black. Castiel licks it real quick to dampen it before leaving his room.

He pads out into the edge of the forest, his teacher already pacing around waiting for the rest of the class to join them; he's still in human form and watching the approaching wolves carefully. Castiel huffs, shifting back and forth on his paws. He wants to run, wants to feel the foliage brush his fur with speed, to see the the trunks blur in front of him. He just needs to get this pent up stress out of his system before he goes for an all out shutdown.

"Alright- the pairs are done by numbers, and- ..."

Castiel blocks him out then, not bothering to really pay attention. If someone's going to be his alpha- they need to learn that Castiel isn't going to be some omega that just skips up and shows their belly. If anyone's going to come approach anyone it's going to be the alpha.

Castiel feels a nose bump his side, blue eyes darting over to the wolf beside him. It's got sandy blonde hair and brown trailing down his chest and tail, eyes that match leaves when the sun hits them just right. The wolf's muscles are larger than Castiel's, taught and built up by genetics and use; straining his skin a little under his fur. Castiel can easily see his sharp edges and strength. The wolf's black nose nudges Castiel again, and Castiel snorts.

The message from the omega is clear:  _I'm not submitting for anything, so think again._

The alpha huffs back, but the teacher's speaking again, "Scent each other and find out who you are."

Castiel yelps when he feels the alpha's nose near his neck, a small growl leaving his throat as he bares his teeth in a defensive display. The wolf backs up for a second, muzzle ruffling in a wolfish scowl. He sends a small growl back to Castiel, the omega stiffening to the sound. Instead of Castiel laying down or baring his neck like he's supposed to for the alpha, Castiel stands straighter and fluffs his fur out in a sign of annoyance.

The wolf seems surprised instead of angry; in fact, his tail is wagging in amusement at Castiel's display. The omega barks, going over to scent the alpha first- against the usual order. His feels the strands brush his nose, the omega nearly sneezing at the sensation before the familiar smells fill his nose:  _leather, car oil and grease, a related alpha scent, apple pie, and... sex?_

The result was easy:  _Dean Winchester._

The omega yips again, his tail wagging a little at the fact he was able to recognize someone in wolf form. Plus, it's always nice to remember someone after you just meet them- means they made a good impression. Dean's panting as he scents the scruff of Castiel's neck, his heated breath going against Castiel's skin while he smells the werewolf's scent.

Dean barks again, tail wagging as the omega knows what his brain is saying right now:  _Castiel._

Or so he hopes.

They join the other pairs that have recognized each other, waiting for the assignment. Dean's tail is thumping annoyingly against the ground as he eagerly awaits the assignment. It's causing Castiel to fidget because there's falling leaves going onto his coat and dirt flying into the strands.

"Alright- the goal today is to take your partner on a hunting exercise. There's a certain item you're supposed to be smelling for today. I'll come around with a small cloth for you to learn the scent you're looking for and then it's up to you two from then on. There's some obstacles in the way, but that's the point- and learn how to get around it. Return here once it's found- and don't even think about knotting each other!"

If Castiel were human, he probably would have blushed, but he's silently thankful for being in wolf form; fur hiding any flush from the comment. Dean seems unaffected from it, sitting nonchalantly beside the omega as the words are processed. The alpha doesn't move till a small bit of cloth is placed in front of his nostrils, nose eagerly going along the strands woven together and memorizing its scent. When it comes to Castiel's muzzle, the omega takes a few whiffs.

_Bark, tree, leather, feathers._

What has that all together?

Castiel is thoroughly confused as the teacher whistles, Dean already sprinting off into the dense plant life making Castiel growl slightly in irritation at being forgotten. He races after Dean, his lithe body catching up to the alpha's form quickly, surpassing him easily with a few more strides. The omega catches onto the scent in seconds, Dean keeping up behind him with his paws slamming noisily onto the forest floor. It's then that Castiel abruptly stops, Dean almost barreling into him and making a gruff sound at having to halt so unexpectedly.

Castiel barks, clawing at the tree that the scent trail goes cold at. He whines, scuffing at the dirt thinking maybe it's buried when Dean huffs at him. He nudges Castiel in the side and lifts his paw to show Castiel it's not below the tree- it's actually up it. The omega grunts in distaste- because how in the fuck are they supposed to be getting the damn thing down?

Dean barks at Castiel, the omega looking at him as the alpha tells him, " _Either way we're going up and it's coming down._ "

Castiel's ear twitches as he replies with, " _How are we even supposed to get up there? We aren't allowed to shift back._ "

Good thing too- Castiel would die before Dean saw him naked.

" _How the fuck am I supposed to know?"_ Dean yips, " _Come on, let's see if you messed up or something's wrong._ "

The omega glares before huffing, " _I didn't mess up._ "

" _Yeah sure-_ " the other wolf snorts, " _and I'm a pope._ "

" _They must be lowering their requirements and expectations because I know for a fact whatever we're supposed to retrieve is up this tree._ "

Dean growls a little, " _I'm the leader here, let's check around the tree-_ "

" _No._ " Castiel barks simply.

The alpha's surprised, snarling slightly at Castiel's stubbornness, a small part of the omega wanting to bow down and listen but Castiel is too proud of his unusual omega ways for that as Dean says, " _You're supposed to be listening to me, not fighting me about it._ "

" _I could say the same thing to you-_ " Castiel snaps, his bark rough in the silence that had once settled between the trees, " _we're supposed to be working together rather than you taking charge; and you're supposed to be listening to my suggestions too. This isn't some test to show you're a prick, it's to see if we can work on this task and get whatever the fuck is up that tree. Now are you going to help me or not?_ "

The alpha stares at Castiel a moment, Dean's head pulled back in frustration as his green eyes narrow on Castiel's. The omega feels a little weird for not following him, for not rolling over and letting Dean know that he's the dominant here and Castiel is submissive; because it's not going to happen. Especially if Dean comes into this thinking that Castiel's reigns are so easy to handle. He's not meant to be ridden, he's meant to follow the beat of his own drum and that's how it's going to stay. Dean grunts, turning to leave the small spot they've been stalled at for several minutes with a low growl that vibrates in Castiel's ribs. The omega watches him leave; in fact, there's no attempt coming from him to stop Dean's paws from carrying him away. His nose isn't wrong (it never has been); it's here and up this tree. Dean's just a dense idiot who thinks his alpha status makes him correct. He's supposed to be following his nose- not his title and self-conscious beliefs.

" _Dumbass alpha..._ " Castiel growls before looking up the thick trunk of the tree.

It's a decent climb up from here, on the ground, where his four paws are settled. How in the hell is he supposed to get up this damned thing anyways? Magic? The omega grunts, looking around the small area to find some other way to-  _holy shit._  There it is. A rock jutting out from the ground just enough that Castiel can leap into neighboring trees to get to the one that's the target. The wolf climbs onto it, his determination becoming something close to anxiety and uneasiness as he sees the branches laid out in complex patterns. He wiggles his back end a few times to ready himself, feeling the pads of his paws leave the rock and hit air. He yelps a little at the sensation, the stark and abrupt texture of bark hitting him as he lands.

" _Oww..._ " Castiel grunts, fixing himself up and shaking the twigs loose from his skin.

He completes the leap of faith several times, finally reaching the tree in question with a panted relief as the tree accepts his weight without breaking or shattering under him. Castiel sniffs the air, the scent he's been tracking right against his nose. He yips in content as he feels the soft manufactured feathers and leather brush his nose.

It's a toy bird. Or duck. Maybe an ostrich?

He can't tell because he's too busy trying to keep his balance and to get the damn thing snagged on his teeth. Castiel growls a little, his hind leg nearly slipping off from the branch as he scuttles further up the trunk. The omega's attention is broken by the barking from below.

" _What the fuck are you doing?!"_

Oh yeah- Dean's here.

Castiel huffs a breath of annoyance, it showing up in a opaque cloud as it bellows out through the thinning branches, " _I'm getting the thing we're after. I think it's a dog toy of some kind._ "

Dean's bark reaches his ears again before he has any chance to retrieve it, " _How in the hell did you even get up there?!"_

" _By following my nose._ "

It's a simple statement, one of fact and no details (plus the it being the point Castiel has be trying to drive home for some time now), and even from here Castiel can tell it makes Dean's fur bristle.  _Perfect._

Castiel takes the moment of shock or whatever Dean is passing through to catch a flap  _(wing?)_  in his teeth as his neck pulls back. The omega's tail thumps happily against the trunk as Dean glares from below. Alphas don't like being wrong. At all.

" _Told you it was up here._ " Castiel's reply is a little muffled by the item dangling from his mouth.

" _Shut the fuck up..._ " Dean growls from below, mostly to himself, claws digging into the dirt, " _It didn't seem rational to put the damned thing in a tree._ "

Castiel rolls his eyes, well, as much as he can in this form, " _Dude- calm down. It's just a damn squeaky toy. It's practically generic._ "

The alpha below starts to pace a little around the base of the tree, " _Yeah well, whatever. You gonna drop it or what?"_

" _Drop it? Are you insane?"_

" _No- just rational. Something this whole test isn't._ "

The omega fixes himself on the bark before replying, only focusing on conversation when his balance and weight are as even as his confidence among the branches, " _I'm not dropping it, that's stupid. It could snag in a branch and we'd be seriously fucked then. I'm not letting all this hard work I've done go to waste because you want to take the lazy route._ "

" _Hard work?"_  Dean barks incredulously, " _You barely did anything!"_

Castiel growls, though it's not as clear or loud as he wants it to be because the item that's stuck between his jaws, " _Says you- you completely wrote off my idea because you have a knot and that somehow makes you so much better than me. I did the work to find it- I was right- I found it and got it- and now you're being a dick about me actually solving this rather than yourself. Learn to lose something every once in a while, it'll do your pride some good._ "

The alpha snarls at that, something inside Castiel saying:  _stop, just stop- you're making him angry; can't make the alpha angry; submit and let it go._  The omega ignores the small voice in his head, sitting as much as he can with a tighter bite onto the prized item, head held high. Dean is growling now, pacing around the tree in pure frustration as the omega just waits him out. Dean's eyes never leave Castiel's, those green orbs fiery as his muzzle draws up in angered sounds.

" _Are you going to keep pouting or are you going to apologize?"_

" _Apologize?"_ Dean's teeth are bared, " _You're the one stiffing me!"_

The omega shifts again, deciding he's gonna do something about this alpha's sour attitude before he attacks him and they royally fuck this up. He jumps down the branches with more ease, slipping between the twigs and landing onto the rock he used as a starting point. Dean's watching curiously as the omega sits down in front of him, toy held completely in mouth.

" _Roll over._ "

" _Excuse me?"_

Castiel rolls his eyes, laying down in a comfortable position to let his overworked muscles rest for a second, " _I said- roll over. You won't get this-_ " he shakes his head a little to make the toy sway and Dean's eyes trail it, " _until you do as I say._ "

Dean growls, " _You're not supposed to do that._ "

" _Oh on the contrary, my alpha friend-_ " the omega smirks as he tilts his snout up, the toy-  _oh_  it is an ostrich- right in the middle of Dean's gaze, " _I can._ "

" _But-_ "

" _Nope. No toy until you do it._ "

Dean's growls and then starts pacing around Castiel in circles as if he were prey. Normally, Castiel would be afraid (the voice in his head is screaming at him to stop and submit, but again he completely ignores it) and would have run, but this is too good to pass up now. The alpha's fur sticks out in all directions as it bristles, eyes training on either Castiel or they toy as he goes in circles.

" _Fine..._ " he grumbles.

Castiel's ears and head prick up, " _I'm sorry- didn't catch that._ "

Dean softly huffs, sitting in defeat, " _I said fine... To what you want._ "

Castiel barks happily, instantly getting up and doing the whole circling just like Dean had. The alpha's eyes follow him, more so with a curious spark rather than an angry one. The omega keeps circling, getting closer and closer as he lets the moment sweeten in his brain as it's processed, his fur nearly brushing Dean's as he gently walks. The alpha's head turns to watch him, his tail lightly thumping on the ground as Castiel stops directly in front of him.

" _Drop to the ground._ "

The tone in Castiel's voice surprises him, it's assertive- one that means ' _I'm not going to take any shit if you give me any'_  and he revels in it for a split second. It only satisfies him more as Dean lowers himself to the ground, belly pressed to the decaying leaves under Castiel's paws.

" _Roll over._ "

The alpha hesitates at that for a moment, but slowly rolls over on his side to where his belly is in the air and exposed to Castiel. It's meant to be the other way around, that Castiel is the one who's supposed to be baring the most vulnerable part and weakness of his body to Dean in a sign of submission- and it makes the omega hum in content. He drops the toy on the ground in that moment, turning abruptly and jogging through the trees. He hears the leaves rustle from behind when Dean jumps up quickly, and he joins Castiel's side in seconds with the ostrich dangling from his mouth. He seems a little pleased, but also confused.

" _Where are we going?"_  Dean barks, the sound a little weird as it passes through the fabric in his teeth.

Castiel doesn't even slow or glance at the alpha beside him, " _Back to our teacher._ "

" _But I thought-_ "

" _You thought what?"_

Dean changes pace a little, " _I dunno, forget I said anything._ "

The two wolves walk beside each other, the forest edging their vision as they walk slowly back to return to their class. Castiel's mind lingers on what Dean was going to say for while, but it stops because there's a feeling that something wrong is going to happen. He lifts his nose up, Dean noticing and joining in.

Nothing  _seems_  wrong.

The omega is weary after that, his next steps cautious and planned, eyes training throughout the trees. He feels like someone is watching him or something and it makes his skin crawl. Dean seems just as uncomfortable, teeth holding onto the fake bird tightly as they continue along the forest floor. Castiel's about to take another step when Dean yelps out of nowhere. Castiel's head whips around to see the other wolf stuck inside of a huge net.

" _Are you fucking-_ " Castiel huffs impatiently, fear quickly growing, " _Dean, are you alright?"_

" _I think so..._ " the alpha's still got the damned toy as he dangles in the air awkwardly.

The omega looks around, finding the supporting rope tethered to a rock, " _I'm going to have to cut this with my teeth to get you down. You think the fall won't be too bad?"_

Dean swallows, " _I don't think so..._ "

Castiel starts biting at the rope, feeling it start to give way under his canines as he chews. Shortly enough, the net and wolf come crashing down in one noisy heap. Castiel pads over, pulling the net with his teeth back enough so Dean can get out of it. The alpha shakes his fur, huffing out a breath.

" _Thanks, Cas._ "

" _You're welcome, Dean._ "

The conversation's cut short by an arrow hitting a tree just a few inches from Castiel. The omega yelps in surprise, feeling his back legs kick out behind him as he and Dean start sprinting the direction they came. The alpha still has that damn bird.

Another arrow nearly hits Dean this time, and one more follows shortly after that nearly pegs Castiel in the ear but instead burrows in the dirt. Castiel pushes himself further, eyes darting alongside the trees for any type of seclusion they can hide in. He spots it, about thirty feet away and he barks to Dean, the wolf noticing what Castiel is pointing out and nodding in confirmation. They skid across damp dirt and fallen leaves, claws catching on exposed roots and mossy rocks as they take a sharp turn and enter a small hole underneath a tree. Castiel pushes himself in the back as far as he can. Dean's standing near the edge, a low growl rising in his throat as he waits to see if the person shooting at them passes. The omega can tell by Dean's hackles, they're raised, that he's in fighting mode.

" _Dean, get back._ "

The wolf moves his head so he can glance at the omega, noticing how frightened Castiel is, how his legs are shaking and his breath is uneven, and not from running. The alpha comes to his side, laying down beside him as they watch the hole for anything that might shoot them again.

" _Cas-_ " Dean huffs softly so they're quiet, " _your neck is bleeding._ "

The omega feels something thick in his fur and growls softly, " _Must have grazed me when they shot for my ear or something... I didn't notice..._ "

Suddenly, there's a tongue running over the injury, and Castiel wants to protest but knows that he can't. Not when someone is trying to  _kill_  them right now. He actually finds it soothing, the warm drags causing a quiet hum to come from his muzzle, his head resting on his paws as Dean licks away the drying blood.

" _Tastes like silver..._ " he comments.

That's probably why it hadn't healed yet, and Castiel gets angry at the fact the guy was going as far as using that blasted metal anyway. Dean starts running his tongue over more of Castiel's neck, the omega letting him as he feels comfort replace his fear. Dean shifts then beside him, beginning to stand up on his legs as his tongue gets rougher on Castiel's fur. The omega lets him have more control, lifting his head up so Dean has more room. When Castiel shifts under Dean's tongue, the alpha growls and nips the skin on Castiel's neck. Something gives in Castiel's mind at that, the omega rolling over and baring his stomach to Dean as the alpha continues to hold his fur in his teeth. Dean bites a little more, growling in satisfaction as Castiel whines beneath him, back wriggling in the dirt and decaying plant life caught in their hiding spot from natural forces.

A twig snaps loudly then, Dean's attention leaving the omega's neck as he stiffens in anger. The alpha lowers himself protectively onto Castiel, barely-green eyes never leaving the hole for signs of anyone how may be trying to come after them, lips pulling over his sharp canines as he awaits for the cause of those arrows and sounds.

Castiel is uncomfortable, Dean's form on top of his and pressing his back into the ground below. He wiggles trying to move himself when Dean's teeth grab onto his scruff again. Castiel stills instantly, the alpha above him still watching the hole just as before. His teeth don't leave Castiel's neck, the wolf lying pliantly below and barely breathing so he doesn't make Dean angry at him.

"You kids alright?" it's their teacher again, someone Castiel forgot existed (he even forgot his name), "We saw the net and the arrows. You can come out now, we're leaving so the authorities can take care of this."

Dean gets up in seconds, Castiel flailing in the dirt as he gets off his back. A small part of him misses the contact from Dean, but overall he's pissed off that he submitted to the alpha like that. The omega growls, leaving the hole first as Dean follows him.

Little did they know that the toy ostrich sat scuffed in the dirt behind them, completely and utterly forgotten.

 

 

**…**

"I told you-" Castiel snaps on the officer, the same one who had been pissing him off the previous time he had seen him, "we were just walking back and out of nowhere Dean got snagged up in a net! The arrows didn't start till  _after_ I got him out!"

"Cas-" Dean's hand comes onto his shoulder, pulling him back a few inches from the man who literally just  _blinks_ at him as a response, "give me a second, I'll bring him back."

The alpha pulls Castiel away, the omega still fuming at the ignorant man behind them, "How some people get into law enforcement is beyond me."

Dean laughs lightly, then shifting as his hands are placed in his jacket pockets to keep the growing chill away, "Cas... What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know-" memories of submitting earlier flood Castiel's mind, mixing with arrows and Meg's body in her own blood, the symbol of the omega appearing for the thousandth time mentally, "maybe it's the fact I've been having such crazy shit happen to me!"

Dean sighs, patting a nearby bench as he sits down, "Come on... Let it out. I'm sure if you don't you'll burst open- and going by how your coping with the pressure now, I don't want to see that happen."

"Fine..." Castiel places himself on the bench, paying attention to the inches between himself and Dean. He sighs, placing his face in his hands as the words flow out of his mouth like vomit, "I was there when they discovered Meg. I heard Becky scream and I was the first to find her. I saw- well, everything. It was really fucked up... And now- just a day or so later, I've got arrows aiming for my head trying to kill me! I think I've got the right to be upset!"

Dean's silent for a moment- they both are. The omega just stares at the scene in front of him. Cops and cop cars, green suits and gold badges, frightened students giving statements and biting their nails. To Castiel, it's better than what happened not so long ago- when people were crying and an omega lay dead in the street mangled to pieces by some man whose work was unfinished. Incomplete.

"Cas?"

"I knew."

The alpha blinks, "What?"

"I knew- that this was going to happen."

Dean shifts completely, his confusion plain on his face, "Wait- you knew we were going to get shot at?"

Castiel huffs an impatient breath, "No, not that exactly... I just- I knew that that bastard was going to strike again."

The alpha leans in, his voice dropping low so no one else can hear him, "How did you know that?"

"Because-" the werewolf shakes a little, not from the mountainous cold, "they said they weren't. When I first saw Meg, she was- fuck Dean, she was ripped apart. I didn't know it was her then because of how they marred her face- it was just... gone. And her stomach- Dean, they had carved the omega symbol into it with silver. While she was  _alive._ But the worst part is what Sheriff Hubner told me whenever I went in for more questioning- they'd shoved a bag down her throat with a letter inside. They said they weren't done; they aren't finished, Dean. More people are going to die before this is even over..."

Dean pulls Castiel close, and the omega hadn't realized that while he was telling Dean those things that he had starting crying. Almost sobbing, actually. Dean makes soft shushing noises, Castiel biting his lip as he remembers the sight of the blood- the wind whistling as an arrow passed and almost didn't miss.

"It's alright..." Dean is trying to comfort Castiel who's still falling apart in his arms, "I'm here. They aren't going to get you, I promise."

The omega shudders, somehow regaining the control over his breath. The images of Meg and earlier in the woods die down, Dean watching nervously as Castiel pulls back. The werewolf quickly brushes away his leftover tears and makes a shaky breath.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Cas."

Dean offers to walk Castiel to his dorm, the omega agreeing because he's too scared to be alone. As they're walking, his phone buzzes like crazy in his pocket as they leave the hunting cabin behind. Police are sectioning it off as Castiel pulls his cellphone from his pocket and turns the screen on.

There's five messages and ten missed calls from Gabe, the last one saying:  _omg if you don't pick up or answer me I swear im going to flip shite._

Castiel sighs, "Dean can we stop for a moment- I have to call my friend."

"Sure, no problem."

Dean leans against a mossy, paint-peeled fence as Castiel calls Gabriel, only one ring sounding until there's rushed breaths over the phone, " _Dammit Cas- what have I told you about not answering me!"_

"I'm sorry Gabe- I just got shot at-"

" _Wait, that was you! I only heard about someone nearly getting killed out there in the woods today, I thought it was someone else! What happened!?"_

Castiel gives a sigh, Dean watching with a hint of wavering amusement, "Yeah, it was me and Dean Winchester. We were doing an assignment for hunting and out of nowhere one of us got snagged in a net and arrows started flying."

There's a door getting shut in the background of Gabe's line, " _Great. They're versatile with weapons. Just perfect... How are you guys? Everything okay at least?"_

"We're doing fine- though I got nicked a little and it bled because well... they were using silver."

There's a string of rushed and feared curses over the phone, and the only other time Castiel heard Gabe do that was when he almost bonded with some alpha while drunk at one of the student bonfires; aka: it's saved for times of  _major uh-oh's_.

"Gabe?"

There's a sigh from the speaker, " _I'm still here, just- processing. When's the fastest you and Dean-o can come to your dorm?"_

"I dunno- ten minutes, tops. We were walking there now and then you phone raped me."

Dean snickers at that, Castiel's usual snark seeping into his voice when Gabe laughs lightly on the other end, " _You're using humor, so we're good. Alright, see you in ten. Sure you can't run here? I got this feeling you know?"_

Castiel rolls his lips inward for a second, tongue flicking out nervously between them as he knows exactly what Gabe is saying, "Yeah- I know. We'll get there as fast as we can."

The two male omegas exchange their goodbyes, Dean lifting his back off the fence as Castiel places his phone back in his sweatpants. The alpha is close as they resume their walk, and Castiel is unsure what it's from. Whether it be the fact he's still frightened, or the killer's still on the loose, or maybe even he's got that ominous feeling too- Castiel will never know exactly. The omega complex is a relief as it enters Castiel's vision, the small sign from when it used to be a hotel still visible as they get closer.

"So this is where you guys stay? At the old  _Riverside Motel?"_

Castiel nods, "Yeah- I'm guessing the housing for omegas is a little different considering we were only  _recently_ allowed to attend colleges and it's a little hard to get land good enough and cheap to build on. Taking this place and renovating it as a dorm complex must have been thousands of times cheaper than making something brand new- especially since mountains aren't too happy with construction and leveled ground."

"Huh, never thought of that."

"Most people don't." Castiel shrugs.

The omega pulls the door handle on the entrance back, Dean following suit as Castiel is about to pull out his key and unlock his door when it flies back. Gabe is standing there, face nothing but white.

"Gabe, what happened?"

"T-There was another one..." he shakes out, "Cassie- someone else was murdered."


	2. Ω Ch. 2 - Bonfire Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay- sorry to be a downer here but an update may take a while because I'm doing mid-terms for school and some of my teachers are giving me hell. (Literally, one hates me so much she's trying to fail me. The life I lead.~)
> 
> So in turn, this story and a few others will have to go on a back burner (I may update the Infinite Playlist fic soon but I have no estimate at that, sorry.) for now until I either get things back in order or I'm free of these damned tests and I'm on break.
> 
> Either way, there's a lot happening in this ch. and you find out more about who died and all that jazz, plus a lil' bit of humor that makes me chuckle. Hehe.
> 
> Still pretty graphic though, don't expect that to change anytime soon. Not sorry.
> 
> Oh- and happy holidays and new year! ;)

* * *

 

 

" _We are receiving reports that the unknown murderer of Gatlinburg, Tennessee has struck again. Another student attending Pickman University has been found dead in their dorm room just a few moments ago. Officials have not yet released the name or gender of the victim, but did say that the killings were linked. Earlier, an attempt was made on two other unknown students- and it seems that the murderer didn't stop until someone else was dead. Townspeople and students are huddling together outside in prayer for the lives lost at the hands of this serial killer._ "

A man appears on the TV suddenly," _It's just a major loss to us all, and it's terrifying knowing someone's lurking out there waiting to strike at any moment when you're least expec-_ "

Gabriel shuts the TV off then, sighing as he sets the remote back on Castiel's nightstand. Dean, Castiel, and Gabe sit in silence for a moment, letting the fact that someone else has just died settling on their minds.

"I know who it is already..." Gabe clears his throat, "An omega named Pamela or something."

Dean stiffens on the mattress beside Castiel, causing the omega to look over at him with curiosity and say, "What was that for?"

"I knew her... We dated once before... It ended badly though, she was really depressive because she had a condition where progressively her eyesight would get worse, and it would eventually make her go blind. I remember her once fighting with me and blaming it on me... That was the last time we talked..."

"I'm sorry."

The trio sits quietly, Castiel staring at the floor rather than the two people in his room. He's worried now, because it's obvious that earlier he and Dean were the killer's targets. That fact hits too close to home, and the omega finds himself rocking back and forth a little. All of the sudden Castiel feels a hand on his shoulder, and Dean's looking at him in a worried way as the omega bites his lip. The werewolf sighs shakily, the alpha still watching him carefully as the rocking stops and the shakes start. Gabe leaves to go to the small kitchen area to make some food or drinks as Dean pulls Castiel closer to where he's leaning on him and vibrating like he's cold. Except he's not- he's mortified. There's a knock on the door, causing Castiel to jump against Dean's unmoving body.

"I'll get it..."

Gabe walks over and pulls the door back, a teacher standing there as he hands Gabe several slips of something and then walking away.

"What does it say?" Dean asks, because it's a little obvious that Castiel can't speak easily right now as he still shakes.

"Effective immediately: all omegas are required to have at least one alpha near them all times in light of recent events, even though this breaks school regulations- it has posed a serious safety threat for omegas to be alone at this time. The rest just talks about how certain classes are canceled and others have restrictions. There's even a curfew. Holy shit- most of the woods are banned."

Castiel bites his lip, "Really? We have to shack up with alphas? Isn't that invasion of private space or something?"

Gabe snorts, "Cassie- with how you've been huddling next to Dean I don't think that really matters anymore."

The omega blushes, the other werewolf removing himself from Castiel immediately and putting distance between them as he looks away. Gabe sighs instead of laughing- and Castiel knows how serious this is getting.

"My brother Sam can let you stay with him."

Gabriel raises a brow, "What- you have a brother?"

Dean nods, "Yeah, he's younger than me. He just started here a few months ago because he finished high school early on. He owns a small apartment in Pigeon Forge and I'm sure he'll be willing to let you stay down there until this whole shit storm blows over."

"Alright... I'll see what I can do... Thanks." Gabe opens the door, stopping midway in the frame and saying, "Don't get killed you two- seriously." before shutting the door and leaving.

Castiel sighs, running a hand through his hair and seeing the slip of paper the teacher handed out. Dean doesn't say anything else, and Castiel just stares at the pink half-sheet like it's got all the answers.

_Effective Immediately: … safety issue... alphas must mark omegas/belongings/room in scent to ward off scent trails; police have said this is what the killer tracks._

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What?"

Castiel grunts angrily, "They said you have to fucking scent mark me! To keep this bastard away from me! Apparently he follows omega scent trails and they want to keep him from finding whatever he can follow to an easily kill... God fucking dammit. Isn't this going a little too far or something? God- I should just stay away until they find them."

Dean looks way, "They probably won't let you leave since it's such a small town and you're so connected with the case. You were almost a victim. Let's keep it that way, okay?"

"So you're okay with this?" Castiel throws the offending paper into the air, "With my whole entire existence focusing on the fact a murderer is on my ass for being an omega?"

"No I never-" Dean just rubs his face with a hand, "Look, I never said any of that. I have to admit, all of this is really fucked up. Really, it is. But before you go pointing fingers, don't put one on me and say that I can just sit back and watch this happen. I was in the woods with you today when that bastard tried to kill us- that was my ex he just murdered. I've got some negative shit about this, and I'm sure as hell not letting it slide. I'm only saying that we can't help what's happening around us; we just have to learn to roll with it."

The omega snorts, tone mocking, "So you're saying we just go along with this murder streak thing-"

"Cas, no."

"Sorry just-" the werewolf puts his face in his hands again, "long and rough day."

An awkward silence hangs onto them after that, Castiel shifting uncomfortably on one side of his bed while Dean stills on the other. It's this way for some time as the seconds pass by. They can hear people crying outside, people moving about and curses being shot out every second. If only they could all leave- if only this hadn't of happened.

"I'll get us something to drink..." Dean gets up quickly, going into Castiel's kitchen.

The omega sits impassively on the mattress while Dean shifts through his fridge. He gets something that sounds like two glass bottles, handing one over to Castiel with the top already removed. The werewolf grasps it, but doesn't find the strong urge to drink it. Instead, he pulls it up to his lips and takes a miniscule sip and drops it back down in between his legs.

"You alright?"

The omega smiles lightly, "As best as I can be right now."

"You know- you can always find another alpha or something-"

"Dean." Castiel sighs, "It's fine. You're probably the only alpha I'll be able to stand right now. You were almost killed today too, so you know how I feel right now. I don't want to go inviting someone in here that could be the murderer without me knowing if they are. I'm certain, at least, that it isn't you."

The alpha nods, "Yeah, I guess you're right... I'll be back. I'm going to go to my dorm and get a few things. I won't be gone for long- here." Dean grabs Castiel's phone off the bed and enters something in, "Anything comes up and I'll rush right over, okay? It'll probably be less than five minutes. I'll even bring my baby."

"You have a kid? What the fu-"

"No, a car, Cas..." Dean rubs the bridge of his nose, "Just- I'll be back in a moment."

Castiel watches as Dean leaves, reverting to staring at his bottle of- oh it is beer- and setting it on the nightstand. He goes into his bathroom, opening up the small medicine cabinet. Just as he looks up, he notices the shower curtain, heart pumping in his chest at the fact it's closed. Had he pulled it all the way back or... ? Castiel takes a few tentative steps forward, hand shaking a little as he pulls back the curtain- nothing. A huge sigh of relief escapes Castiel, returning to the cabinet and taking one of his heat suppressants and birth control pills before he shuts the mirror. He takes a millisecond to look at himself- scuffs from earlier lining his face with purple bags lining the undersides of his eyes- and turns to leave when a person is standing in his door frame.

"Shit!"

Castiel falls back, breath escaping his lungs as the person yells, "Fuck Cassie- I'm so sorry!"

"Dammit Gabriel!" Castiel curses some more, picking himself up off the floor, "The murderer wouldn't have had to worry about me- because I would have been killed by you! The fuck- warn me or something!"

Gabe rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah, I guess I didn't think that one through too well... It turns out that I can go stay with that guy-"

"Sam."

"- till this killer is caught!"

Castiel quirks a brow, "Really now? And how did this alpha get your approval?"

Gabe smirks, "Turns out- I already know him."

"Really, how?"

"Remember how I used to work at that bookstore that closed?"

Castiel nods.

"Remember that guy who came in  _every day?"_

Castiel nods again.

Gabe smiles widely, "That's him! I was walking back and I thought about it for a moment. Sam Winchester- sounds familiar! And it got me thinking, and it lead to the bookstore and that's how I remembered him!"

"You sound like a host of a child's TV show. You're enthusiasm is fucking sickening me..."

"That's because he's fucking hot _._ Like literally,  _fucking_ hot."

Castiel sighs, "Gabe-"

The other omega whines, "Don't start with that, 'you need to find something else other than sex Gabriel, remember how you almost got bonded' bullshit. No- just no. I've already dissed so many hook-ups since then because of you and no more. Especially on this one- I'm getting that dick and you aren't going to stop me."

Gabe starts walking out on Castiel but the werewolf won't have it, "Gabe- no. You just can't be thinking about that! There's a killer on the loose and all you want to do it set your pants free too! That's fucking irrational!"

"So?" Gabe turns, "You're the one shacking up with Dean!"

"That's because I know him!"

"You met him today!"

"At least I know he's not the murderer because he was almost killed alongside me!"

Gabe's mouth falls open, "You're gonna do that now? Label that hot piece of ass as the killer? I see! You're jealous!"

"What?"

The other omega smirks, "You're jealous because I'm getting to stay with someone who I'll let bang me through the sub levels in his house-"

"Apartment."

"- any time of day and night. Besides, I don't even know if you like dick!"

It's then, at the worst of moments, the door opens as Castiel yells, "Fuck you- I do like dick!"

Dean's standing there looking at the two male omegas with widened eyes and a cough working it's way up his throat to enter the now dead-silence plaguing the room. Castiel feels his cheeks light on fire, Gabriel even a little flustered and that's unusual. Maybe it's the fact that Sam is Dean's little brother, and he probably won't like Gabe talking about him that way.

"Uhh- hey."

"Hey..." Gabe mutters, Castiel not even bothering at this point.

The omega just crosses his arms, slouching over onto his bed as he leans against the wall. He even goes as far as taking his beanie and pulling it over his eyes in hopes he'll somehow disappear or the sentence would be forgotten. Gabe speaks to Dean for a few minutes, Castiel being grateful he doesn't have to interact with the alpha just yet. It's a little awkward yelling something like that near someone who's supposed to be sharing a dorm room with you.

The mattress dips near the omega, Castiel cursing as Dean's scent filters through the woven strings of the beanie. The door opens and shuts- announcing Gabe's departure.

"So..." Dean clears his throat, "I heard you like dick."

Castiel squeals, folding in on himself and keeping the beanie over his head. He can hear Gabe laughing from down in the hallway, a sound that makes Castiel's toes curl in annoyance. Dean waits for Castiel to unshell himself, the omega taking a full ten minutes to peak out from under the edge of his hat. Dean's fiddling with the cap from earlier in between his fingers, the alpha dancing the metal up and down with ease.

"Sorry about what I said, Cas..." Dean doesn't look at Castiel, rather at the bottle cap, "It was meant to be a joke..."

"You weren't, umm- meant to hear that... But it's okay..."

The werewolf pulls his beanie over his eyes then, noticing there's an outstretched hand holding the beer from earlier that's connected to the alpha Dean Winchester. Castiel takes the beer in hand, sipping from it again and setting it against his legs.

Castiel's phone buzzes, and Dean hands it to him, the screen lighting up with Gabe's text of:  _Whoa- sum1 has an awsum muscle car! Ask if its Deans!_

"Do you own a muscle car or something? Gabe's entranced with one out in the parking lot."

Dean chuckles, rubbing a finger against the neck of his dark green beer bottle, "Yeah- a 67' Impala. That's my baby I was telling you about."

Castiel texts Gabriel back telling him that it is Dean's, and the response comes seconds later:  _keep him, cassie. Omfg we can b 1 of those pairs of besties who date a pair of brothers! Doesnt that sound awsum?!_

Castiel replies with:  _Stop._

It ends then as Gabriel texts back:  _never._

Castiel sighs and Dean chuckles at him, making Castiel somehow self-conscious about himself, "What's so funny?"

The alpha is still smirking, the bottle he's been nurturing reaching about halfway full, "Nothing- just you're relationship with him. How did you two meet, anyways?"

"We're the only male omegas at Pickman- in Gatlinburg, even. Probably the whole area; even with the highways and tourists added. Male omegas aren't common, and we found each other through the school program from omegas interested in attending here."

"That's pretty cool. What's it like being an omega?"

Castiel shrugs, "Similar to being an alpha I suppose... I guess the heats are different, and the fact we can get pregnant... But I'm not having kids any time soon."

Dean's head tilts, "How come?"

"The conditions aren't right. First of all- there's a murderer focusing on vulnerable omegas so... yeah- I think that's good enough right there. Second, I'm still in college, trying to find a place for myself in a world that's already got one labeled for me. It's a little hard to get started when you let yourself fall into stereotypes- especially if it was completely avoidable."

"What are the stereotypes for omegas?"

Castiel pauses, "Barefoot and pregnant. Something I never plan to be."

Those words cause the alpha to pause, mouth opening to say something to Castiel, but it shuts instead. The omega just stares at the condensation working its way down the glass, Dean still silent beside him.

"I'm sorry."

Castiel's head shoots up, "What?"

"I said I was sorry... for that stereotype. I know alphas can be a little too much- I am one- and that maybe their opinion of you is low."

The omega furrows his brow, "Isn't it your opinion too?"

Dean takes a small drink before responding, "It's unrelated to me. I judge by how people treat me, whether they want a knot during a month or give it, or just simply live their lives is irrelevant. I'm not one for judging people's choices because I've never been them, so I won't have their viewpoints and reasoning for things. My mother always used to tell me that you waited until someone showed you how they really are before you go off and label them as something, so you don't look like an idiot for being wrong."

"I like your mother."

"I did too."

Castiel notices the past tense, but doesn't say anything. It's obvious there's more to that story, that Castiel can just phrase a few words together and he may know it- but he's not like that. The werewolf doesn't like prying in someone's business unless it's unavoidable at best, and if you don't want him going there, he won't. It's easy to see that it's a sensitive subject for the alpha- brow scrunching, eyes narrowing, maybe even a subconscious waver on his tone and voice. It all points to the fact that Dean's got dirt on this and Castiel knows he shouldn't go digging through it. So he doesn't. Instead, he steers clear and finds another subject.

Castiel looks up to the wall opposite of him for a moment, "Hey- what did Gabe talk to you about? Before he left?"

"He asked about Sammy." Dean states, "Why?"

"We had mentioned it among our- conversation? I don't know what that was, but anything with Gabriel mixed in is usually off kilter in normalcy terms. Sam had been mentioned in it before it veered away into umm- you already know. Gabe said he knew him from some bookstore."

The other werewolf nods then, still looking at the bottle instead of the omega beside him, "Yeah- I remember Sammy talking about something like that... He goes to them and the library all the time, I'm sure he's at one of those at least constantly. Anyways, he mentioned that there was his one that he really liked, just at the start of the strip at the bottom of the hill. He was really depressive when it was closed for some reason. Never knew why."

Castiel snorts, "The owner got mauled by a bear because he was stupid and tried feeding it by hand- state decided what to do with his property. Selling was their best option."

"That's- I think I remember that." Dean mutters, "It was all over the papers..."

The omega's stomach painfully lurches then for some reason, and he practically throws the bottle at Dean while rushing to the bathroom. He shuts and locks the door- or tries to, at least- and hurls into the toilet. It tastes a little like putrid alcohol and half-dissolved pills, causing more bile to rise up and spill its way into the porcelain basin. There's a hand rubbing soothing circles on his back, and Castiel nearly growls at the fact he embarrassed himself twice in the past half-hour.

"You okay, Cas?"

The omega leans against the toilet, waving a hand to dismiss Dean as best as he can right now. He sputters and coughs more up, the alpha muttering something about checking the beer for something and Castiel is just glad he's gone.

The werewolf flushes the less-than-clear water down the pipes, proceeding to scrub the hell out of his mouth as if he were afraid his mouth would dissolve away if he hadn't. The taste still lingers in the omega's mouth nastily even after the sixth rinse of mouthwash. It makes him grunt, shuffling his feet against the tiling as Dean enters the bathroom.

"You look like shit."

Castiel laughs lightheartedly, "Yeah- that's because I feel like shit."

"I looked at your beer because I thought maybe it was that making you puke- it smells a little weird, but I can't place it right now. Did you eat anything today that might have given you food poisoning?"

"Nah- all I took were my suppressants... Maybe it was a bad pill or something?"

Dean shrugs, helping Castiel to his room, "Well, all we know is that something's making you sick. Lay down for a little while... You have any soup or something?"

The omega curls on the covers, "There should be some cheep noodles but I don't think I have anything close to soup..."

"Alright. I'll go to the store. You need anything while I'm out, just so you know?"

"I don't think so... Get stuff you want- I don't care. As long as it's not too expensive or something I don't care. Thanks..."

The alpha gives a tight and quick smile, pulling the covers over the other werewolf, "You're welcome, Cas. I'll be back again in a few minutes."

Castiel nods and snuggles under the covers, shivering a little. The minutes pass by after Dean shuts the door, leaving Castiel by himself. The omega gets up and pads to the bathroom, trying to see if he can afford to be skipping his suppressants and birth control since he still feels like puking. He curses sloppily as he goes around his medicine cabinet to find his small calender that keeps up with his monthly cycles.

"Fuck- it's gone..."

Castiel thinks for a moment that maybe he might have lost or misplaced it- but he specifically remembers keeping it there. Castiel guesses maybe someone might haven taken it and- Gabriel.

"That son of a-"

The omega's words are cut off by him rushing over to the toilet and vomiting again. He shudders against the floor, coughing onto the tiles and just laying there. His stomach aches as he huddles against himself. It's so bad, that he shifts into his wolf form. The now wolf-Castiel pulls a towel over his coat with his teeth. The wolf closes his eyes and huffs out a strained breath, letting sleep take him.

 

…

"Hey-" there's something that's warm and wet getting pressed to Castiel's muzzle, "I'm back."

The wolf groans with any movement, his stomach feeling like someone made him eat poisoned rocks and they're all shifting and causing dismay there. Castiel opens his eyes and has to blink, Dean's face appearing with a fairly worried expression.

"I got some soup, but it seems you won't be able to eat that for a little while- at least till you're able to keep something down. Can you move?"

The omega tries lifting himself, legs shaking and giving out before he's made any real progress. Castiel grimaces as Dean sighs, grabbing onto him and lifting. The motions don't help any with Castiel's stomach problems, the alpha careful of his arm placement as he puts the wolf onto the mattress.

"I'll be back in a few seconds..."

Castiel sends out a whine before he can catch it, the scent rolling off of Dean comforting and just right, and the omega growls internally at himself for letting it slip. The alpha turns, gives a small smile and says he'll be returning in a little bit and that there's no need to worry. In the end, Castiel is lying on the bed huffing into the covers; panting, actually. He's hot and miserable, something close to whenever he was in heat without anything to help aid his wish to make it go away. He knows that this isn't a heat, there's no burning need rolling through him- no wish to grind himself against anything he can find. He just lays there, stomach convulsing as his tongue shakes as he pants out the unbearable heat.

Castiel's head lifts as Dean's scent comes back into the room, claws clicking against the floor rather than shoes. Dean's tail wags a little as he pads in, barely fitting through the doorway as he jumps easily onto the bed. The movement makes Castiel feel queasy, but he soon relaxes as the alpha's body comes to lay next to his.

" _I told you I'd be back._ " Dean mumbles.

Castiel grunts, curling into his form and sighing. Dean sets his head on the other werewolf's shoulder, fur warm and taking away the excess heat.

" _You're burning up, Cas. Making me feel like I might turn aflame._ "

The omega whines then, paws catching on the sheets in frustration, " _Bite me._ "

Dean gives a wolfish laugh, " _Apparently your personality is just as fired up..._ "

If Castiel had the energy and felt good enough, he would have glared. But he's sick, tired, too hot, and doesn't frankly give a damn. Instead, he just settles against the sheets and groans as his stomach pangs with another threat of puking. Dean notices, pressing his tongue gently on the top of Castiel's head and licking comfortingly. The omega sighs, eyes closing as his head rests on his paws.

 

**…**

Castiel wakes up alone, the sheets vaguely warm from where Dean used to be. He's still in wolf form, paws outstretched before him. Castiel decides he feels better now, getting up without too much issues and proceeding to go into his closet. It takes a few minutes, but Castiel comes out dressed in clothes and mumbling something about scrambled eggs.

"Cas?"

Castiel had his blanket around his shoulders, the ends dragging on the floor as he walks towards Dean's voice, "Yeah, Dean?"

"I'm in the kitchen. I've been fixing eggs. You like scrambled, right?"

Castiel silently sends a prayer saying he's grateful for Dean somehow reading his mind, "Those sound perfect."

"How's your stomach doing? Have you thrown up again?"

"No I haven't- and it feels better..." Castiel gives a breath, "How's the whole murderer thing going?"

Dean sighs while standing at the stove with his body facing the pan he's holding, "It's been... interesting. Gabe's been giving me tabs on what happened to Pamela."

Castiel bites his lip, "What happened? ..."

"Cas... they choked her to death. With the cane she used to walk around... She couldn't have known they were there..."

They don't say anything then, Dean focusing on the eggs cooking rather than Castiel, and Castiel paying attention to his phone in his hands. Turns out, there's a new message from Gabriel and the omega decides he can go ahead and ask him about his missing heat calender.

_Omfg Sam is perfect! I've got a person to stay with! Hows ur day w/ Dean going?_

Castiel sighs, typing:  _Well at least you have a place to stay now, congratulations. Remember- he's more than just sex. I'm alright and so is Dean. Did you take my heat calender or something?_

The reply is quick:  _Thks, I will do no such thing. Good, keep it that way. No, I didnt Y?_

_Because it's missing and you're the only other one who's been in my apartment. I need it to keep up with my cycles._

Castiel can almost hear Gabe gag when he texts back:  _Gross dude. Tmi. Butt I didnt, srry._

_Thanks anyways._

_Oh- before u leave ur phone or something, I want u 2 know Sam & I r coming over later. He wants 2 c Dean... + meet u._

Castiel smirks, typing:  _Alright- I'll tell Dean. I'm sure he'll be happy to see him again._

"Hey Dean?"

The alpha looks up from the stove, "Yeah, Cas?"

"Gabriel said he and Sam worked out a living arrangement and they're coming over later. Is that alright?"

Dean nods, "Oh yeah- that's fine. Your eggs are done, by the way."

Castiel grabs the plate, saying a small thank you and eating the food. It's gentle on his stomach, and having vomited several times earlier it's a relief on the organ to have something back in it again.

"Is it good?"

The omega smiles, mouth still full of eggs, making him nod.

The alpha smirks back, putting the pan in the sink and heading around the house. Castiel keeps eating the eggs as Dean scurries around the dorm room, picking up all the things he finds. It's unusual because Dean hasn't even been here for a full day and he's already done so much- and now he's being what... a maid?

"Hey Dean-" Castiel swallows, "are you cleaning?"

Dean stops, some dirty towels in hand, "Yeah, why?"

"I was just asking... Have you found umm- a little blue, plain booklet? About the size of a long wallet?"

The alpha shakes his head, "No- why?"

The omega clears his throat awkwardly, slipping the words out of his mouth as he turns scarlet, "It's my... my heat calender. It's missing from my medicine cabinet and I don't know where it went..."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

They remain silent for a little while after that, Dean rubbing the back of his neck and muttering, "No. I haven't, sorry..." and that was all she wrote.

Castiel meagerly finishes his eggs, setting the plate in the sink as soon as there's a knock on the door. The werewolf barely has any time to react before Dean's rushing up to the door and ringing it open. Castiel can hear Gabe saying something to Dean and him replying, another voice joining in with theirs. The omega walks out of the kitchen into the living room and seeing Dean, Gabe, and someone else standing in the doorway.

He looks a little like Dean, except with long brown hair instead of dirty blonde- brown eyes instead of green. He's even taller than Dean but several inches, having to nearly duck in the doorway as he stands there. His eyes going on Castiel and his mouth turning up in a grin.

"You're Castiel, right?"

The omega nods, "Yeah- I am."

"I'm Sam. Dean's younger brother. Gabe's said a lot about you."

"Really now?" Castiel shoots a look at Gabe who flushes for once instead, and smirks, "I'm sure you'll tell me later. For now, I'd just like to get the introductions out of the way."

They all go and sit in the small living-like-room Castiel calls his study. It's got a small, stripped couch and two recliners. Gabe and Castiel take the couch, the two male omegas watching as the alphas sit down in the recliners, watching them curiously.

"So- you've got an omega living with you?" Dean raises a brow towards Sam, a smirk plain across his face as he continues, "I thought you didn't bring people you didn't know home with you, Sammy."

Sam rolls his eyes, "There's a murderer on the loose, it's the least I can do. Besides, Gabe and I have talked before this- at  _Robertson's Library_ before it closed. Last time I checked you met Castiel today."

The other alpha scrunches his brow as they begin to argue over something, Gabe turning to Castiel and saying, "They do that."

"Wait- you've been with Dean and Sam before?"

"Not exactly. Just been there for some drama over the phone." the other omega smirks as he adds, "Some banters go on for hours."

Castiel scowls, "That sounds unhealthy..."

Gabriel throws an arm on his shoulder, rolling his eyes, "Whatever. Hey- I spoke to Ash again, he says there's another bonfire in the woods tomorrow and we're invited. Be some good, you know? Get some down time when everything's messed up."

"I don't know- we're not supposed to go out there remember? Cold-blooded murderer out to get us?" the look Gabe gives him makes the omega sigh, "Alright- I'll think about it. Text me if you're going for sure or not."

Gabriel gets the picture as Dean and Sam shift into wolf form in the middle of Castiel's dorm, their bodies entangling in a heap as they start to playfully fight each other. Sam's a little larger than Dean, owning a shiny chocolate-brown fur with tan around his muzzle and stomach, the tip of his tail an almost put white. His black nose disappears in Dean's fur as he bites his older brother's flank playfully, Dean snagging a hold onto the other alpha's scruff.

"I know-" Gabe says at Castiel's confused expression, "Alphas..."

Castiel watches as Dean and Sam growl playfully, splitting apart. When they look at each other, they both drop to their paws and wag their tails- a sure sign of it being just a game rather than a full blown fight. Their large forms take up a lot of space, and soon Gabe and Castiel have their laps full of alphas. Sam barks something at Dean (you can only understand what they're saying if you're in wolf form too) to which Dean attempts to roll his eyes and responds with a huff. Castiel pets Dean's head in the mean time, Gabe doing the same- and the wolves melt underneath their fingers.

Gabe finds a good spot on top of Sam's head, the younger Winchester closing his eyes as he happily wags his tail while panting- Dean on the other hand isn't so still. He bends his head to certain angles and degrees so Castiel scratches what he wants him to- until the omega finds a certain spot underneath Dean's jaw that makes the alpha instantly relax and calm. Castiel smiles at how Dean leans into the touch, the wolf version of himself slowly wagging his tail in pure content, a happy rumble coming from deep within his chest.

"I swear sometimes they're like dogs."

Sam and Dean's head snap up to that, both barking something at the same time- causing Castiel and Gabe to laugh at them. Dean settles more onto Castiel's lap, snorting a little as he lays his head down as Castiel runs a hand down to the middle of his back even though it's awkward because of how large Dean is. Sam's the same way, nearly hanging off of the couch as Gabriel continues scratching the alpha's favorite spot as he and Castiel talk.

"Are you going to the bonfire or not Cassie?" Dean's ears perk a little as Gabe speaks, Sam's do too, "It's just going to be a few people there considering everyone's so afraid because of well- we all know what. But Ash said there's going to be some cops there that's he's close friends with, so we shouldn't worry."

Castiel pauses biting his lip as he thinks it over, "I dunno, maybe? You said they were bringing a keg or something right?"

Dean reacts instantly barking with a wolfish grin as he raises his head up a few inches.

"I think Dean's saying you guys should go."

Dean nods, then settles down against Castiel again with a small sigh.

The omega laughs, "Alright- I guess we're going then."

Sam yips, Gabriel already smirking, "I think he wants to go to. There it's settled then- we're going to the bonfire. How hard was that Cassie?"

"I dunno..." he mutters, "With you it could be always be difficult."

That makes Dean and Sam snort, a wolf-version of a chuckle or laugh.

Sam and Dean just lay there, letting both of the omegas pet them as they talk. It's a light conversation, Castiel asking about how he's going to move in with Sam and Gabriel responding. The whole time Dean lays pliantly underneath the other werewolf's fingers as he rubs his fur in just the right way. Soon, however, it's time for Gabe and Sam to leave. Both of the alphas however, refuse to shift back- why will never be known to the omegas but it really doesn't matter.

"I'll text you the directions to the bonfire when I get them, okay?" Castiel nods, giving Gabe a quick hug as he stands in front of the door fixing his jacket, "Say goodbye Sam."

The wolf-Sam jumps up on his two hind legs and hugs Castiel as best as he can, making the other werewolf laugh. Gabe joins in too, and when Sam falls back to the floor his tail is wagging as he and Dean butt heads in an affectionate farewell. It makes Castiel smile, but even more so when Dean bites his brother's ear as he pulls away- the other alpha yipping sharply.

"Dean, it's your turn to say goodbye to Gabe."

The alpha looks at Castiel and gives him a smirk, then proceeds to sit down and shake his head no. When Gabe looks offended, the alpha just waves him goodbye with his paw- and instantly Gabe is laughing again.

"Alright you two goofballs, we're heading out. Stay safe okay!"

"Yeah-" Castiel starts shutting the door, Sam padding along Gabe's flank with a bounce in his step, "you too!"

As soon as Castiel shuts the door, there's a bark behind him. The omega turns to find Dean panting with his tail flying a mile a minute, his position going to the playful one as Castiel grins.

"I'm not shifting, so just forget it Dean-"

Suddenly there's a wolf on top of Castiel, and it's happily humming as it licks his face. Castiel tries to defend himself, his laughs ringing through the room as Dean keeps assaulting his face with his tongue. Dean's licks move downward from Castiel's face to his neck- making the omega stiffen a little at that, and he tries to get Dean off when all of the sudden he's growling again.

"Dean? ..."

The alpha bares his teeth for a flash of a second, then brings them down near Cas' neck. The wolf sniffs there, seeming to purr at what it finds as its tongue laps again at the skin.

"Dean, stop."

Castiel feels fear begin to build as the alpha starts nipping at his skin, and that's when the game stops. Castiel pushes against Dean, the wolf snarling at the fact he's trying to get him away from his neck.

Castiel's heard of people zoning out in wolf form. It's like you get stranded away- something more animalistic coming to take your place and control the reigns. It rarely ever happens, sometimes it being at random- and it seems that's what is happening now.

"Dean!" Castiel yells, the wolf still going after the skin on the omega's neck, "Dean- no!"

The wolf growls and Castiel takes a deep breath, "Sorry Dean."

Castiel uses his legs and kicks Dean away, the alpha flying away into the couch with a grunt. He's dazed for a moment, which is long enough for Castiel to shift into his own wolf form so he can sprint away faster. The wolf snarls, teeth flashing at the fact Castiel is trying to escape, his nails clattering against the floor as his legs push to get his body into his room so he can shut the door.

He isn't fast enough this time.

Dean barrels into him, making Castiel crash against the hallway wall with blunt force, a yelp escaping his lungs as he skids across the floor and to a halt. The alpha comes over, teeth bared, eyes nearly all black as he nears Castiel's face. The omega shifts from below, a terrified whine leaving his muzzle as Dean opens his mouth to bite down on his neck to possess him- but he doesn't. In fact, Dean pulls away.

" _D-Dean? ..._ " Castiel says quietly, body shaking in fear as he sees those green irises return and take in the scene around them.

Dean takes a few steps back, his scent changing from angered to something that's so negative Castiel wants to vomit. His tail goes in between his legs, a whimper sounds from him- and he's bolting out the door.

Castiel stays on the floor, body shaking and heart pumping so fast he thinks he might go into shock or something right there on the floor. Instead, he tries to walk to his bedroom, feet slipping or catching as the adrenaline pumps throughout his veins as he makes it to the adjacent door. All he does is close and lock the wooden entrance with his snout, whimpering as he goes underneath the mattress, curling up in a ball as he tries to forget those fangs, and the fact they were Dean Winchester's, trying to sink into him.

 

**…**

 

"Cas? ..."

The omega stiffens at the door opening, Dean's shoes scuffing their heels on the floor. Castiel is still in wolf form, still under the bed from the previous events caused by the man entering the room. Fear grows within Castiel's belly, making him still against the box springs on top of his back.

"Cas... I can smell you, okay?" Dean sighs, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I know- I'm a dick. I zoned and well- things happened. I'm not sure exactly, but I know it wasn't good at all... Cas, I understand if you hate me now, or don't want to talk to me again, but I just wanted to let you know that I didn't want that to happen at all. It just did..."

Castiel whimpers underneath the bed, Dean shifting off of the mattress and going down onto the floor. His green eyes fall onto Castiel, softening at the fact the omega's limbs are shaking and his teeth are defensively bared.

"Cas, please come out from under there dude... I hate myself enough already..."

Castiel growls in warning.

Dean sighs, lying down on the floor with his back towards the ceiling, "I didn't mean to zone okay? Whatever I did to you- or tried to do- trust me, I didn't exactly mean to do that. I don't even remember what happened, the only thing I can though is you about to die from fright underneath me and my brain telling me to attack you or... Dammit Cas- I'm sorry, okay? I fucked up, I really did. But could you please get out from under your bed, you're scaring me. It's already the day of the bonfire..."

Castiel perks at that, a whine coming from his throat at the fact he's been hiding away from Dean for almost a whole day sinking in. Dean makes his lips go into a straight line, eyes watching the omega carefully as he paws forward.

"That's it Cas," Dean holds out a hand gently, "come on, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Castiel pauses for a second, deep blue eyes going to Dean's green ones and showing how he's a little doubtful. Dean picks up on that, and the werewolf can see the guilt and other emotions fly across the alpha's face.

Dean hangs his head, "I told you, I'm sorry. I don't know how else I can tell you how I feel because honestly I think I'm an asshole for that right now..."

Dean's head shoots up in surprise when he feels a small drag of tongue on his face, Castiel licking his nose to wet it as a small smile appears on the alpha's features. Castiel understands that when you zone- however rare- it's something you can't really control. It's like getting ripped out of your own skin and getting placed somewhere else for a moment. Castiel's only done it once when he was little, and it was only an hour or so long, but terrifying experience.

"Thanks Cas, I mean it. I'll find a way to make it up to you..."

Dean scratches behind the wolf's ear, Castiel humming in praise as he lets Dean pet him.

"You want to go for a walk or something?" Dean smiles, "Besides- I think Gabe is going to tell us where the bonfire is at any moment-"

It's then, that Gabe bursts through the front door with Sam happily in tow, their smiles wide as Dean huffs a laugh and says to himself, "Speak of the devil."

"You guys ready for a night of awesome stress-relieving fun and irresponsible drinking?!" Gabe throws his arms up in the air, "Because I am!"

Sam looks at Dean with a bemused expression towards the omega he's sharing an apartment with. The older Winchester gets off the floor, Castiel getting the room to himself as Dean explains that the omega's still in wolf form at the moment, closing the door behind him in a small amount of privacy. Castiel smiles while he shifts, now walking on two feet to the closet instead of four.

He hears the muffled conversation through the walls, Gabe talking about what type of alcohol they brought- who was going- basically the things Castiel didn't care about. The werewolf needed a break from all this murder and stuff, and it's nice to get a reprieve by taking a night out in the woods with your friends all huddled by a fire. In fact, it seems pretty fucking amazing.

"Cas-" Dean knocks on the door, "you almost dressed? Party starts in like half an hour or something."

The omega hurries, jumping into some black skinny jeans and an old and worn AC/DC shirt he got for Christmas a year before he presented- when he actually got innocent presents instead of gag ones. Seriously- one of his second cousins thought it would have been  _hysterical_ to put some bondage related items in a box for a gift, his reasoning being "he'll need it since he's a male bitch", getting him a swift and coiled fist straight into his face. Let's just say he slept for about an hour without knowing his nose was broken and Castiel left the "gag" (literally it was one) gift in his mouth. That was a slightly degrading, but near the end, a satisfying Christmas.

"Yeah- almost done."

Castiel gives himself a glance in the mirror as he puts on his shoes. It's a little weird, remembering he used to do it all the time when he was little. He remembers doing it when he'd come home from school with voices chanting things and pictures of pointed fingers and laughing faces all directed towards him. Nothing but insults they'd say, nothing but judgmental phrases by immature little shits who thought a male omega was a freak. Castiel can recall those tears streaming down his face, and he promised himself he wouldn't fall victim to anyone who thought they could control him or tell him that since he was an omega that his life was to be someone's sex toy rather than a person.

He's come a long way, and that's a good thing.

Castiel steps out, Gabe instantly wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him out into the hallway, "What took you so long? I've been waiting on you since I was born!"

The other omega rolls his eyes, Sam and Dean falling in step behind them- conversing themselves, "Gabe, I'm pretty sure you haven't been waiting for that long."

"You just like to kill my buzz don't you?" Gabe snorts, "What are you going to do now- regulate my life?"

"Gladly. I wish I could though- but I think everything I would try to do wouldn't stick."

Gabe laughs again, "You know me so well Cassie."

The other werewolf shrugs, "I try."

They four of them walk together, the trail going to the bonfire not that far off from the omega dorm complex. Castiel does however glance at the symbol on their building, a small bit of doubt growing in his stomach. He and Dean had almost been killed in the forest just a day or two ago- the arrows aiming for him are not easily forgotten as he walks beside Gabe who's ranting about Ash not bringing moonshine like he usually does.

Castiel doesn't pay attention really, just paces alongside his best friend with two alphas close behind arguing over who was Han Solo and who was Leia, the omega smirking as Dean comments on the fact he's got the snark for Solo and Sam has the hair for Leia. Sam scoffs and tells Dean he would be Solo because he's saved Dean's ass so many times it makes him the damsel in distress by default, the other alpha snorting at that. It's an interesting conversation either way, Gabe still rambling on and on about some grade Ash had mentioned of the alcohol when Castiel just stops.

Gabe turns to look at him in confusion while Dean and Sam pause, the eldest alpha asking, "Uhh- why'd ya stop, Cas?"

"You guys know that Han Solo and Leia got together, right?" Castiel internally revels at the look of confusion on the Winchesters' faces, to which he smugly adds, " _Romantically_  together?"

Sam looks completely repelled as Dean gags, holding onto his knees as if he's about to actually upchuck at that. Castiel starts laughing, and in a few seconds Gabe's joining in, leaning on the other omega as Sam and Dean glare at them. They walk away like that, tears so thick in their eyes they can't see- making them stumble around in a fit of giggling so bad Gabe can't breathe and Castiel's abs strain with the action as they just keep going.

"Fuck you guys..." Dean mumbles, "We didn't know."

"And we didn't know you two loved that kind of ballpark-" Gabe laughs harder at Castiel's snarky and voice breaks as he giggle giddily, "seems like the team you guys bat for is your family's."

Gabe loses it at that, literally falling to the ground and crying into the dirt, Castiel pretty much going into a weird fit of manically laughing at his friend rolling around in the dirt and the image of Dean and Sam in baseball uniforms-

"Team Winchester Only!" Gabe spurts out at the same time as Castiel.

If there's any breath left in their lungs, it's gone now.

The other werewolf falls to the ground with his friend, tears streaming down his face as Sam and Dean glare at them as if they set their tails on fire or something. Castiel just rolls around slightly, back on the dirt and arms crossing openly over his chest as his giggles leave his mouth and float throughout the open space, Gabe's mixing in. It takes them about ten minutes to get it all out, both omegas panting for air as they pick each other off the ground- Sam and Dean still watching them with annoyance as they put their arms over the others shoulders as they have a snort every now and then. They continue on their walk normally (or they try to) towards the light flickering through the trees alongside voices and the sound of conversation and partying.

"Finally-" a guy with a mullet appears, "I was wondering when you four would show up."

"Well Ash- that's because these two over here thought that us being baseball players was something to laugh to death over."

It takes only that to make them both lose it again.

Sam sighs, Ash asking what went on when Dean tells him 'it's a long story and I don't wanna talk about it.' Gabriel and Castiel just keep laughing, making their way somehow over to the bonfire and settling against a fallen tree used as a natural bench. The omegas just keep laughing, Sam and Dean choosing to ignore them as they settle down with two red plastic cups.

"Alcohol!" Gabe yells, jumping up from the log and over to the popular keg, Castiel still laughing as settles on the bench by himself. He lays horizontally on his side, watching the driftwood from the nearby stream and dead branches crackle, alight with flame and embers as the heat comes outwards and the flames lick the sky. The werewolf is so entranced by the fire he nearly jumps when he feels someone join him. Castiel's surprised to find that it's actually Dean instead of Gabe.

"Before you ask- it's awkward between Sammy and I. I thank you two for that."

Castiel shifts, sitting upright and bringing his legs to his chest, breath visible against the light of the fire, "You're welcome."

Gabe returns, not even complaining about the seating change, gladly scooting close to the younger Winchester with a grin of pure satisfaction. He leans on the alpha's side, Sam blinking in surprise for a split second but soon relaxing back into his mellow state. Castiel feels Dean sit a little closer, but it's because of their fallen trunk being an awkward angle of pointing away from the fire at Dean's end- and it's pretty cold out tonight.

"Hey Sam-" Gabe sounds pretty calm, "how many and what kind of idiot does it take to make me laugh my ass off?"

"I don't know... A dumb one?"

Gabe smiles, "Nope- two baseball players."

It begins again, Dean and Sam groaning at the joke that seems to tickle the omegas pink. Gabe settles against Sam's shoulder, the alpha still allowing him to lay there even though he looks disgruntled by the running theme of the night. Dean just stays silent, watching as Castiel finishes chuckling while hugging his legs.

"Moonshine's here!" Ash yells out from somewhere a little off to Castiel's side.

In that instant, three things happen: Dean perks up, Gabe runs off towards the new available alcohol, and people cheer in one big chant of the word "alcohol".

"Hey, I'm going to go get some of Ash's brew- it's really fucking good- you guys want some?" Dean asks.

Castiel shakes his head as Sam gives an adamant 'no'.

"Fine then, suit yourselves."

After Dean shrugs and walks off, Castiel looks over to the other alpha across from him. He's warming his hands over the flames, breathing into them and brushing back and forth quickly to bring some extendability and movement back into his joints. It makes Castiel smile, and Sam looks up, seeing the omega quirk a brow and untuck his legs to let them rest against the forest floor.

"Why are you and Dean here in Gatlinburg of all places?"

Sam shrugs, "Pickman and it just being home I guess. Dean and I grew up here- been in these mountains and woods for as long as I can remember... Our dad owned a motel when we were way younger than now- though Dean remembers it better than I can. I usually went up to my Uncle Bobby's for weeks on end because of how busy my dad was."

"Couldn't your mother watch you?"

Castiel regrets those words as Sam's face falls, the alpha pulling his thick jacket tighter around his form, "Our mom died when I was half a year old, Dean was four. She got some fever and literally just burned out like a bulb does once it's reached it's limit. My dad was pretty out of it for a while- Dean literally had to run the motel by himself for about a few weeks before Bobby caught wind of what was happening and came down to straighten everything out before it became one knotted mess. Dean stayed there just in case my dad sort of went into his state of comatose before all of our lives went under. I don't know how he's doing now, or if he's even running the motel anymore. Dean was the last one to see him and that was when he was eighteen."

"I'm sorry about that... it sounds awful."

Sam shrugs, eyes still on the fire, "That's life. Sometimes it starts out a little difficult- you just gotta make sure it's worth something in the end. Dean though, I don't know if he cares about it anymore, I just know that it's something that bothers him a lot. He probably wouldn't go back unless someone's life that he cared about depended on it- maybe not even mine."

"I wouldn't say that- Dean seems pretty protective over you. I'd think he'd go as far as going to hell for you if you ask me."

"Yeah..." Sam gives a close sound to a laugh to the words, "I'd go to hell for him too."

Castiel smiles then, Sam looking at him with a furrowed brow, "Do you have any brothers and sisters, Cas?"

"No, I don't, actually." Castiel places his arms around his waist, voice quieting a little, "I've always been an only child. My parents tried after me, but it never happened... Guess you could say that was just the start of their problems."

Sam quiets too, careful as he asks, "Problems? ..."

"After we found out I was an omega, my father seemed to be emotionally devastated. He wouldn't look at me, wouldn't talk to me after that. I have faint memories of him playing with me or helping be blow out candles on my birthday cake, but after that they just- dwindle, fade. My mom always told me it was because he was stressed and he didn't want me to worry... I believed that till I heard them arguing one night..."

Sam waits patiently as Castiel speaks again, "My dad had been drinking or something- I don't really remember... I just know that I was woken up by shouting out of nowhere, and my father kept calling me things like 'knot bitch' or 'mistake' and my mother was crying and trying to defend me. My father left after that... I haven't seen him since. I'm glad though- because it would have made everything so much worse if he had been around to add onto it."

The omega doesn't need Sam to speak before he figures out Sam is still curious or listening, "I was bullied, before you ask. It wasn't long after I presented that people started treating me differently, you know? Like all of the sudden I was some sort of abnormality- a freak. If my father had been there it would have been so much worse because at least I had my mom when I went home... She died though- during my last year of high school. I moved here because she always wanted me to do well in life, and I guess college was second best to giving her the last thing she ever asked of me."

Sam's silent, Castiel watching the fire again.

"I guess that's the reason I act the way I do towards people or something. Why I'm so defensive and I stand up for myself- because no one else really has."

"Dean would."

Castiel looks up from the bonfire, brows creased, Sam noticing and continuing, "I remember when he told me about you guys getting shot at in the woods. Sorry about that by the way- but the point is what Dean said to me... He told me that you'd been around Meg after what happened to her, that you saw it and next thing you know you nearly get murdered yourself. But through all that, he said that you didn't act like the world was ending- like you could do it on your own and handle it. He was pretty amazed by that, and when he and I were talking about how he's supposed to be the alpha watching over you- he said he'd protect you if whoever is doing this came back. He rarely does that for people he barely knows. That and he said you were pretty awesome."

"He did?"

Castiel looks behind his shoulder, Dean and Gabe drinking out of mason jars and slurring their words and laughing among people, and a small grin plays on the werewolf's lips as Sam says, "He did."

"Gabe was like that-" Castiel leaves the whole 'dick-liking' incident out of the equation, "when we talked about him moving in with you. He's a spunky little omega, but he seems pretty content around you."

Sam gives a sly smirk, "Yeah- I know he is. We were pretty close to each other when he worked at that bookstore... Hey Cas- can you keep a secret?"

The omega nods, "Yeah, sure."

"Well, the reason why I went there everyday was-" Sam bites his lip, but lets his mouth go and in its freedom it turns upwards at the corners, "well, it was so I could see him."

Castiel is about to reply, but the moment is stolen from their conversation because Gabe and Dean stumble back over, already plastered and giggling. As soon as Gabe nears, he goes directly to Sam and practically falling onto him. He laughs, arms wrapping around his neck so he doesn't slide off the log as he tries to sit down. Dean just takes the easy route and sits on the ground in front of Castiel, back leaning into the dead tree as he tips his head back to drink. His green eyes- alight with the buzz of illegal alcohol- he smiles against the lip of mason jar and waves with his hand. The werewolf laughs and returns the gesture, Dean looking back over to his brother.

"I- I never liked cold that m-much..." Gabe slurs, "Makes me feel... c-cold."

Castiel snickers, Dean instantly piping up and saying, "I k-know it's insane."

"Hey Cas, how about you and Dean go get some firewood, eh?" Ash appears from out of nowhere, "If I don't get the keg or shine out of his sights I don't think anyone will have a drop left."

"Hey, I'm r-right here!" Dean pouts.

"All the more reason." Ash winks and he's gone.

Castiel sighs, throwing his feet onto the other side of the log, "Come on Dean- we've got to get some branches."

Dean follows Castiel willingly, randomly saying things that are so messed up Castiel doesn't even want to understand what he's trying to say. The omega hears the voices die away, the trunks in between growing dimmer as the bonfire's light fades.

"Cas-" Dean stumbles behind the werewolf and nearly falls over, "w-where are we going?"

"Deeper into the woods so we can get firewood."

Dean snarks, "Oh- for a moment there I thought you were going to k-kiss me or somethin'."

The other werewolf stops in his tracks, "You what?"

"I thought we w-were going to kiss." apparently drunk-Dean is fairly to the point, "What m-more do you wanna know, Cas?"

"How drunk you are currently? Why would I kiss you?"

Dean seems to scowl, "Why  _wouldn't_ you? I- I'm supposed to protect you right? Doesn't that mean I'm s-special?"

Castiel sighs, "Dean, why I thank you for going out of your way to make sure I'm safe, I'd like to remind you that we're still practically strangers. The only reason you and I know each other is because that psychopath tried to murder us both."

"Nu-uh," Dean whines, "I bumped into you and you dropped your b-beanie. Remember, Cas?"

"Dean..."

"What? Am I that bad or somethin'? Am I repulsive?" for some reason it seems that Dean's buzz is going away, "What makes me n-not good enough for you, huh?"

Castiel tries hard to breathe and swallow, to make his tongue actually move, "Dean- stop. You're drunk, we're not having this discussion right now."

In a matter of seconds Castiel finds his back placed onto a tree, an alpha's scent all around him and swirling, Dean's voice low as he speaks, "Come on Cas- please. Just give me a chance, I'll b-be good to ya baby I promise."

The omega nearly coughs at the smell of alcohol in Dean's breath, the werewolf slightly pressing his back into the bark behind him, "Dean, please stop. Let's just get the firewood and go- please."

"You're p-pushy."

"Maybe that's because you're drunk." Castiel growls, and immediately Dean's hands are off of him, "Now come on, we need firewood."

"But Cas-"

"Later Dean." Castiel's voice is so assertive, so angered that the alpha quiets, falling (or tripping, really) in step behind the omega.

Castiel is fuming now, that's  _twice_ Dean has come onto him- wait, no,  _three._ He'd completely forgotten about the whole fiasco in the small hole they were hiding from the murderer in. It makes the werewolf boil in rage- fists balling up at his sides as he hears Dean's heavy and drunken footfall behind him.

"Dean- stop."

The alpha stills immediately, feet no longer sloppily crushing branches a natural debris. He looks at Castiel- and even in the moonlight his green eyes seem to glow as he watches him. The omega sighs, closing his eyes for a split second and taking a deep breath.

"Dean- what are you doing? I need to know, now."

The other werewolf quirks his brow, "W-What am I doing? Helping you g-get firewood or whatever... I don't really r-remember."

It takes a look from Castiel for Dean to think, "What? Is it something e-else?"

"Dean- I don't know what it is, but you've been kind of jumping into my personal space. Like- a lot. First two times in wolf form, and I'll count off the zoned one because there's not much you can do I guess, and now. What are you doing Dean? Seriously, I'm lost."

The alpha motions to speak, but stops. Instead, his eyebrows furrow and his expression sours, fingers coming to rub the bridge of his nose in some sort of habit or comfort. Castiel waits, Dean starting to pace slightly- bringing back the soft  _crunch_ of twigs and leaves under his feet. The omega hopes that maybe he'll get an answer- maybe Dean will tell him why he's been acting so weird lately or something, and all that happens for him is that Dean laughs. And laughs.

"Dean- what's so funny?" as he keeps giggling uncontrollably, the werewolf grunts, "Dean- this is serious."

"Nothing just- dammit Cas I think I'm in love with you."

Castiel stops.

Stops breathing.

Stops thinking.

_What?_

"Cas?"

_What the fuck did he just say?_

"Cas, earth to Cas?"

_L-L... what word, again?_

"Cas- you're scaring me, come on man. Just fucking blink."

_That isn't possible. No- it isn't. There's no way he could say that and mean it._

"Cas!"

_Improbable._

_Irrational._

"Dammit Cas I'm going to do something soon if you don't break out of this!"

_Is this a dream? Surely it is because even when drunk, Dean Winchester would never say he lov-_

Dean's lips press to Castiel's, somehow logging the omega's brain online. Unfortunately, it apparently takes a while to reboot, because Dean's pushing him back against a tree with his mouth hot against Castiel's. The omega finds teeth snagging on his bottom lip, low growls coming out and into the air- an alpha's scent wafting around him and a voice in the werewolf's head saying:  _mate; possible mate._

The alpha's hand goes up the hem of Castiel's shirt, widening over the vast expanse of skin available to it as Castiel's brain scrambles to regain control. Maybe Castiel can roll along with this- let Dean continue on this path and see where it could take them- to feel those hands doing other things and no clothes on either of their bodies. A small part in the omega revels in that, keening Castiel's spine forward as Dean's hand starts to dip below the hem of Castiel's jeans-

"Dean, no."

The alpha stops instantly, the growls leaving his throat dying on his tongue as he looks up from- oh that's where his lips went while Castiel was trying to think- his neck. His eyes look hurt, scrunched at the corners and staring directly into the other werewolf's in the dark setting.

"Dean- we can't."

"Cas, please."

"No-" Castiel pushes against Dean's torso, the other body falling away to the distance without fighting back, "You're drunker than someone from an AA meeting and you're not thinking clearly."

Dean shakes his head, "Cas-"

"Dean, listen to me.  _You're fucking drunk._ You're not in your right mind- and you're trying to convince me that you're okay with this? I'd be more believing of it if you were sober."

The alpha makes a small whine in the back of his throat- surprising Castiel, "This isn't the drink," as if to add irony to the situation, Dean stutters, "I'm c-completely fine."

The omega sighs, removing himself from the tree and fixing his shirt from where it rode up his stomach, "Look, we'll talk about this when you're sober, okay? I promise."

"Promise?" Dean sounds distraught.

"Promise we will. Now, let's just get this damn firewood and get back before people think the murderer succeeded this time."

With that, Dean goes silent and stays behind Castiel as the werewolf moves onward. He tries not to think about the eyes boring into his head as he walks to find big enough sticks.

 

**…**

"W-What took you guys so long?" Gabe slurs, still holding onto Sam as Dean and Castiel return to the bonfire.

"It's a little hard to look for twigs big enough, Gabe. Besides, you're drunk- you're time estimation is about as accurate as a ten-day weather forecast."

Gabe is about to move when he slips on the log, about to land headfirst into the dirt below when Sam's hand catches him by the shirt collar and lifts him up, Gabe laughing as he exclaims, "My night in s-shining armor, everyone!"

Castiel and Dean remain silent, sitting on the fallen log with some distance between them. A small part of Castiel longs for those hangs again, for those lips to be pressed again skin and to murmur things into his ear that make him shiver in the good way. Sam looks at Castiel with confusion, the omega mouthing 'I'll tell you later', to which Sam nods.

Most people have already left by now, the ground that was once barren is covered in abandoned cups and bottles- but thankfully Ash is among a small clean up crew who are already getting all the evidence of any type of party erased by garbage bags and willing hands. To Castiel, he's just happy because people can be dicks sometimes.

Yeah... they really can be.

Shortly after midnight, they leave. Dean walks ahead of Castiel with Sam, the two alphas having a conversation so low that Castiel can't eavesdrop- but it's a good thing, because maybe the werewolf doesn't want to hear it right now. Or ever.

Dean's voice saying the phrase,  _'dammit Cas I think I'm in love with you'_  playing over and over like a broken record stuck on repeat. Gabe is leaning on his side, drunk rambling just like he had done before- except his topics are strained in the 'related' department and his words are slurred and sometimes incorrect. But it doesn't matter right now, because Castiel isn't paying attention and doesn't really care. He's too busy thinking about an alpha's lips and scent, sweet promises of  _'I'll be good to ya baby'_ being murmured into his ear- back against a tree with lips pressed to his neck as they part to let that low baritone escape and fill his ears.

"C-Cassie?"

The omega snaps to attention, "Oh- what?"

"You seem out of it..." Gabe nearly trips but continues like it didn't even happen, "Did something g-go wrong or do I have to f-fuck someone up?"

"No- nothing like that. Everything's just fine I'm just- thinking. Thanks, though..."

Gabriel just goes onto other things after that, though Castiel is sure he's aware that he's not paying any attention to him. The omega lets him keep rambling- because it's either this or Dean's voice he's listening to; he doesn't want the latter currently. Once they reach Castiel's dorm, Sam opens it to allow his brother in first, holding the door to also let a sober Castiel and a drunk Gabriel through. He closes it behind him after Gabe passes out on the couch and Dean's just lying asleep on the floor covered by part of Castiel's rug.

There's a small chuckle from the both of them, the alpha and omega going into the kitchen to make some coffee. Sam leans on one side of the tiny island while Castiel braces against the other, watching the coffee pot slowly drip the brown-gold into the glass below.

"Cas-" the omega turns to Sam, "what happened, out in the woods earlier? With you and Dean?"

Castiel goes ram-rod straight, throat drying and heart quickening, "Uhh, what?"

Sam sighs, arms crossed on the counter available- though there's not much- "I'm not ignorant, you know... Dean thinks I am but I'm not- I notice things. And something that caught my eye was how you two were acting after you came back with the firewood- and Gabe was right, you guys were gone for a long time. What happened, and don't hold back, please."

"Well..." Castiel bites his lip, rubbing the back of his neck, "I think you're brother might love me."

Sam blinks, "What?"

"When we were out in the woods... he told me- that he loved me. Or that he thought he did- I dunno. I think it was because he was drunk or something and that he didn't mean it, but Sam... he kissed me."

The younger Winchester stares at the coffee pot for a moment, watching it fill as the silence does with their conversation before he speaks, tone and voice quiet, "I wondered why he seemed so pissed off..."

Castiel grunts, "It wasn't like I was going to jump on board Sam- he wasn't even sober when he did it. I'm not going into anything with those variables, that's asking for it."

"True..." Sam sighs, rubbing a hand through his lengthy hair, "You've got questions- shoot."

"Has he done this before? Like, pin over some omega or something?"

Sam tilts his head, "No- not really. He's usually only ever done one-night stands or his relationships were burnouts. I honestly thinks he avoids them because he thinks they make people a liability and he thinks he can't afford that- though he's completely wrong on both of those things, honestly."

The omega licks his lips, the coffee finished but forgotten behind him, "So he never invests is what you're saying? Never tethers himself because he's afraid of getting stuck or being attached to something he doesn't want?"

"Afraid so, yeah..." Sam looks directly at Castiel now, the werewolf seeing that the younger Winchester has hazel-esque eyes with undertones of a pale blue, "Look, my brother is stupid when it comes to these things. He's either too blunt or too oblivious for his own good and it makes it frustrating as hell to get your point across- but he follows through. I don't think Dean knows exactly how to be in a relationship because he never let himself- too much risk for him to be. But now, he doesn't have to worry about John or the motel, and he's free to make his own choices. Plus- he met you."

"What makes me so different?" Castiel whispers, "Just a few days ago we were nothing but strangers..."

Sam shrugs, "I don't know and I can't tell you- I'm not Dean Winchester. I never will be."

Castiel just kind of wishes that maybe he could be, just so he could get answers. They'd be pretty fucking nice right about now.


	3. Ω Ch. 3 - Rude Awakenings Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying.  
> Luckily I'm fast and I hate this shite.
> 
> Meh.
> 
> Y'all gonna need Jesus for this ch. I swear.~
> 
> ENJOY!~

* * *

 

 

It's a long night- one filled with tossing and turning on the mattress and huffs from the omega as he flips over like a pancake on a griddle. His face is full of sheets when he hears the door creak open, someone sleeking into his room just like the moonlight through the opaque curtains.

"Cassie, are you awake?"

Oh- it's Gabe, "Sadly, yes. Why are you, though?"

"I woke up hungry and I was confused and well- Cassie I'm scared, okay?"

The werewolf sits up, "Why are you, nothing happened- right?"

"No no no-" Gabe rubs his face, the bags apparent under his hazel eyes as he does so, "I just, I had a nightmare, okay?"

"What was it about?"

The other male omega furrows his brow, lower lip quivering a fraction and Castiel ends up feeling like a huge dick, "Gabe- you don't have to if it-"

Immediately Gabe is over there and clutching onto him, holding the werewolf's tee as if it's the only thing keeping him tethered at the moment- and it actually might be. Castiel feels concern build as he takes in Gabriel's clammy fingers and the breaths he's having catch in his throat as a single tear forms at the crease of his eye. Gabe never cries.

"Gabe? ..."

"It was so awful Cassie- just-" his fingers pop as the strain in their iron grip tightens, "God it was so  _real!"_

The omega pets Gabe's head in an effort to comfort him in some miniscule way, "Gabe, what happened?"

Gabe pauses, his noises quieting for a second, voice coming out as a trembling whisper that barely even reaches Castiel's ear, "You died, Cassie... You had been the next victim..."

"Oh."

It's slightly awkward after that, considering.

"If you want to stay in here you can, okay?"

Gabe gives a huge sigh of relief, letting Castiel settle against the mattress again before he snuggles up into him before muttering into his side, "Thanks, Cassie."

"You're welcome Gabriel."

…

"Aww they're so cute!"

Castiel blinks his eyes open, feeling Gabe's arm and leg drape over him as the other omega just cuddles against him harder, "I know- it's postcard worthy!"

Castiel is finally able to register Sam and Dean when his brain comes back online- still groggy slightly with sleep, "Huh?"

"Cas- you and Gabe are spooning. I didn't know you guys liked each other that way, does a relationship between two omegas work? Oh my god - imagine the porn!" Dean turns to Sam who just quirks a brow.

Castiel sighs, beginning to turn over before looking over his shoulder, "At least we aren't related, Solo."

Dean's mouth falls open in shock as Sam goes still, Castiel grinning smugly as he gives them a wink before snuggling back into Gabe.

"I'm tired and I'm going back to sleep- Gabriel and I had a long night." then he adds happily, "Think what you want about that."

"Love you, baby." Gabe is smiling at Castiel, a laugh about to be breaking his calmed facade.

"Not as much as I love you, precious."

Dean sounds like he's muffling a growl, and Sam seems just as upset as he huffs, Dean incredulously saying, "Okay Gollum and Bella Swan- I think this is gone far enough..."

Castiel grins at Gabriel, voice calming out as a fake and tired town, this is fucking great- "Can't handle us being together, Dean? Is there a problem for me loving him?"

"We thought you were joking..." Sam mumbles at the same time Dean yells, "Uh- yeah!"

Gabriel leans up on one elbow, "What- we're not allowed to have fun? You guys think we only crave knots or something?"

The alphas are silent, and Gabe leans back down onto the mattress, his mouth so wide Castiel thinks his skin might give, "Hey- let's fuck with them again."

"Agreed." Castiel whispers back, "Ready when you are- wait, how do you want to do this?"

"I've got an idea... Follow my lead and everything will be perfect. No hard feelings though, Cassie- this is strictly for prank purposes."

Castiel nods, "Noted, captain."

Gabriel smiles, throwing a leg over Castiel's hips and holds back his giggle when the alphas' breaths abruptly stop. Gabe is smirking, Gabriel runs a hand up Castiel's shirt, the fabric riding up the omega's tan skin and exposing it to Sam and Dean's eyes.

"W-What are you guys doing? ..." Sam stutters.

"Guys- really this is getting-" Dean's voice is cut off when Gabe goes to Castiel's collarbone and licks up his neck, Castiel trying so hard not to laugh as he pretends to moan and keen to the touch.

The Winchesters are silent as Gabe giggles into the side of Castiel's face, "Oh my fucking god, their faces are priceless!"

Castiel turns his head to make it look like maybe they're kissing or some shit, "Hey- let me pretend to top, I can make this ten times better. Operation Omega vs. Alpha."

"Mission ago, my friend."

Then in that moment of decision, Castiel pulls back, trying to give Gabe a seductive smirk as he takes his leg and rides it up to the werewolf's hip. He flips him over in one swift move, Castiel now straddling Gabriel's waist and the smaller omega is biting his lip in an attempt not to laugh at the fact Sam and Dean are making  _noises._

"You're so pretty like this baby..." Castiel mocks a tone he heard in a porno once, "Can't wait to see you come undone."

Gabe is trying so hard not to lose it underneath the other omega, lip caught between his upper teeth. All of the sudden, realization crosses his face, and he mouths, 'Hey Cassie, rock forward on me- it'll be hilarious.'

Castiel does as his fake lover asks, pushing forward with his hips, Gabe moving against the sheets as Dean and Sam stand still over by the door- their plan on fucking with the omegas and waking them up completely backfiring.

"So good baby." Gabe pretend moans, his face so distorted Castiel nearly snorts at it- having to turn his head when he lowers it so he can laugh and not get seen, Gabriel's face blocked by the pillows and fabric as he flicks his tongue up and down really fast and crosses his eyes.

Gabriel decides then, going up with a straight face to look at the Winchesters as if they're actually intruding on something, "Do you guys mind? My baby's trying to fuck me and you are just standing there- I'm ashamed."

"When did you ever get into a relationship with him?" Sam sounds off.

"Yeah Cas- last time I checked you said you didn't want a relationship or somethin'."

The omegas stare at them, Castiel obviously confused, "What? Am I not allowed to have fun with this sexy motherfucker? Is it against the Winchester law? Besides- why are you guys watching us anyways? And don't pull that- 'you guys kept going' bullshit- you could have easily left us by now."

This seems to shut them up, their brows furrowed and lips pursed. Castiel rolls his eyes, humor dampened a bit before he leans down to Gabe, the other omega looking at the werewolf with a slightly straight face. There's one more fake moan before they fall back into the stride of their facade.

"Are you ready baby?" Castiel says breathlessly on purpose, "Want me to push you into the mattress like you want?"

"Oh god yes!" Gabe is already making faces again and Castiel almost laughs.

The next thing that happens, however, is not a giggle or another additive to the omega's prank- Castiel is having a wolf snagging his shirt and pull him away, another jumping up on the bed and pulling Gabriel to the side. Castiel is only able to blink once in confusion as the wolf- oh it's Dean- snarls behind him. Sam isn't much better, holding onto Gabriel and not letting him move much without growling at him to still.

"Guys-" Gabe is cut off by Dean baring his teeth and roaring angrily, Sam stepping in front of him and defensively returning the noise to his older brother.

Castiel looks at Dean's form, hackles raised and fur bristled, muzzle wrinkled at the fact he's baring his teeth at Gabriel or Sam- or both. Castiel notices how the green is practically missing from Dean's iris, the pupil so blown it makes his eyes look black. It looks nothing like they usually do- and Castiel's only seem them this bad once before this.

"Oh my god- they zoned..."

Dean's head snap's back, his fur lowering at the sight of the omega. He doesn't look as threatening anymore, the skin of his snout falling back over his canines.

Sam growls, Gabe holding onto his coat- and even though the alpha werewolf can easily be freed from him, he seems to let Gabe ground him from doing anything stupid. It's weird.

"What are we supposed to do? Snap our fingers and bring them back?"

Castiel tries to shrug, but Dean blocks him out- instead, he's standing as still as a statue in front of him, staring at Gabriel and Sam. The omega hesitates when he outstretches a hand, thinking that maybe if he places it on Dean he'll be able to reign him back in. The muscles underneath the pads of the werewolf's fingers twitch, seeming to relax a fraction as he impassively stands guard.

"Dean's already zoned on me- earlier, before the bonfire."

Gabe strains to look at Castiel over the wolf currently guarding him, "What happened?"

"I- well-" Dean starts pacing in front of Castiel, legs slow as he saunters- waiting for an impending strike, "he tried to bite my neck. Not like a kill bite but... a bond one. I'm pretty positive because he was literally nipping the skin beforehand and all of that. He snapped out of it right before he actually bit me- so I guess I got lucky then."

Gabe blinks, "Huh... Do you think this has anything to do with our prank? Maybe we went a little too far or something- pushed them off edge..."

The other werewolf shrugs a best as he can manage, "I have no idea... I'm just hoping they don't start fighting or something-"

Irony is a simple term: a play on words, hinting to something that intends or has already happened. It's then that literary term is enacted, because that's when Dean and Sam leap for each other in a snarling heap. They bite- and not like they had done so before- it's teeth sinking into flesh, ripping into it as it parts the fur and skin to lay down a painful blow. Castiel and Gabe scream at them, the bed getting pushed out of the way like it's made of nothing but paper as the two alphas hash it out on the floor relentlessly. Growls and snarls rip into the air like the flesh on the Winchester's bodies.

Sam grabs a hold onto Dean's front left flank, blood seeping around his canines as Dean yelps in pure pain. Gabe yells at them to stop- actual fear going into his tone, and immediately Sam's moving to try and see him, exposing his neck in the process, and that's when Dean strikes back. The wolf goes in for the kill bite, razor sharp teeth beginning to embed in his younger brother's throat for a kill when another wolf slams into him.

Castiel loses his breath, a yelp escaping him as Sam tries to go after him, and next thing the wolf does is stop because a small hazel one jumps in front of him, a white speckled muzzle drawing up in a snarl to tell him to quit. For some reason, Sam does stop, fur settling closer to his form as his lungs push out and gulp in air quickly. Thank whoever has control over genetics for letting Gabriel be a fast little bastard.

Castiel feels Dean drape over him, the alpha not letting his gaze leave the other pair again until Castiel whines. Immediately, the wolf looks over, softening in seconds and moving to where he can lick his face in some soft of affectionate or reassuring cause. The omega lets him, worried that if he even blinks wrong that it'll set Dean off like a bomb- and explosions are never a good thing in such small quarters where it's uncontrollable. Gabe is doing the same thing with the other alpha, now the only thing in Sam's attention as the werewolf rubs against him as he checks for any sort of wounds as Gabe just stands and takes it.

The werewolf above Castiel growls a little when he encounters Gabe's scent, and he decides to fix that by rubbing up against him and coating the omega in alpha pheromones and scent markings. Well- they were supposed to do this some time to keep the murderer away, right?

Sam's doing the same to Gabriel, the drastically smaller wolf letting the larger one coat him with his form. Gabe sends a worried glance over to Castiel who's still lying on the floor, Dean whining slightly as he licks around his neck with a soft drag. Castiel notices how Dean's not using his front leg, the fact it's still bleeding concerning him.

When alphas get into fights- it's usually till the other one drops, let alone if they're both zoned. Then, the only time one of the wolves will really leave it is until their opponent is lying still on the ground never to move again. They go for the kill, for the most vulnerable parts of their competitor's body in an attempt to try and gain the upper hand. Their attacks were meant to do damage- and judging by the way Dean's refusing to use his front left leg Sam did exactly what he was intending to do.

Castiel knows that werewolves heal faster than humans do, but it's going to take some time for Dean's leg to be fully functional again- and he's going to have to stay in wolf form so he doesn't keep the damage from becoming permanent. Castiel looks at Gabe, hoping his eyes can tell him that they need to separate the alphas before they finish their fight and the Winchester brothers becomes 'a single living sibling'.

Gabe somehow gets the message, pulling Sam away by inching them towards the door. Once he's in the hallway, he gives Castiel a last look of worry before closing the door with his paw. Dean doesn't notice any of this, too busy nuzzling Castiel's neck and humming.

" _Dean._ " the omega barks softly, the alpha's head snapping to attention, " _Are you in there somewhere? Can you un-zone yourself?"_

There's no reply, just the blank stare from the wolf as it stands, watching Castiel as he shifts against the floorboards.

" _Come on I know you're in there- you came back last time... Just- please Dean. Try and come back._ "

Nothing.

The omega tries to sigh, but it comes out as a whine instead- this causes Dean to practically react by licking his face and rubbing up against him again. Castiel moves a little, Dean following him for every inch he tries to put between them.

" _Dean, please. Not now._ "

For some reason, the alpha backs off a little. Castiel decides that if Dean is going to get any help with his leg- he's gotta shift back and that means... Well shit...

" _Hey- I'm going to change and get dressed, stay here._ "

Castiel pads over to his closet, silently thankful it's big enough for him to fit in and he shifts back into a human. He shoves clothes onto him, worried that if he strays from Dean too long the wolf version of him will tear someone to shreds when he isn't looking. The omega quickly steps out, Dean waiting by the closet door and nearly jumping on him when he exits.

"Come on Dean-" Castiel starts moving the bed back from when the werewolf behind him and his brother barreled into it, "I've got to take care of your leg."

When Dean whines at him Castiel rolls his eyes, "You wanna walk on it again or not?"

The alpha doesn't seem to care, honestly. He just stares up at Castiel like he hung the moon, tail swaying behind him slightly as the omega rubs the bridge of his nose in frustration. He pats the mattress beside him, Dean instantly jumping up- with some issues from his left leg- onto the sheets. He huffs a breath, it turning into a hum as Castiel rubs his head gently between the ears.

"That's twice you zoned on me, Dean..." Castiel whispers, "What's going on with you? ..."

When the wolf looks at Castiel, it looks slightly foreign. Yes- those eyes and all of it is actually  _Dean_ if you're looking at it physically; but mentally? … Forget it- those eyes are staring into the deep abyss of azure with some sort of feral undertone, including wisps of emerald among the black.

Castiel breaks his gaze away, coming to the conclusion that staring at Dean won't give him any answers- nor will it stop his leg from bleeding all over the werewolf's sheets.

"I'm gonna have to buy new ones..." Castiel mumbles, going ahead and ripping some of the woven strands apart to make a bandage.

The alpha just watches Castiel, his fingers gentle against the broken and damaged skin, careful of the tears and deep rips of flesh as he wraps the cloth onto the wounds. Dean doesn't whine, doesn't do anything other than gaze at Castiel like there's nothing else in the world to look at-  _worth_ looking at.

He only growls when there's a vibration on the beside table, Castiel noticing that it's his phone and Gabe is calling him.

"Dean it's alright, it's alright- yeah, Gabe?"

The omega on the other line sighs, and Castiel can faintly hear growling through the speaker- apparently Sam isn't back yet either, " _Can you fucking believe this? We try pulling a joke and these guys do what- have at each other? They nearly killed themselves in your room Cassie!"_

The werewolf sighs, Dean scooting closer- as if he can sense something through the line that makes him uneasy, "Yeah, I know. Sam really fucked up Dean's leg. How's he doing, by the way?"

" _He's got some puncture wounds to his neck and a few minor dents- but nothing too serious. They'll probably be healed by the end of the day..._ " Gabe pauses, Sam's panting easily reaching the microphone in his cell, " _What do you think set them off, Cassie? This isn't ever supposed to happen..._ "

"Your guess is as good as mine, Gabe- I'm sorry. Look, let's just focus on the how right now and the why later. If there's anything that we  _need_ to be worrying over it's if we can get them back to themselves. Look, I've got to go- I'm trying to fix Dean's leg and it's pretty messed up and just, I'll call you later or something- okay?"

Instead of arguing, Gabe agrees for once, " _Yeah- you're right. I'll text you when or if I get Moose here back in order. Good luck, you're gonna need it._ "

Castiel smiles slightly, "Yeah- same goes for you."

With that, he hangs up the phone, sighing and looking over at Dean with a bemused but worried expression.

"What am I gonna do about you?"

The wolf just watches, Castiel sighing and looking over to the small TV he has set up in his room. He sighs, going over and turning it on- if he's going to be here for a while he might as well, right?

" _Breaking news-_ " the TV sounds off in the small room, " _we're receiving reports that another murder has just been committed._ "

"Oh fuck..."

…

"Are you sure, Cassie?" Gabriel whispers against the wooden door, Sam somewhere near him still shifted and zoned, Castiel texting him after seeing the report and telling him about the new death.

Castiel scoffs, back leaning against the wooden slab as Dean lays near him still in wolf form- Castiel still unable to get him back fully, "Unless they're reporting false information- which is possible- then I'm positive."

"W-Who was it this time?"

Castiel feels Dean shuffle closer, laying down partly on his lap as the omega scruffs through the strands of fur, "A beta named Lisa Moore."

"He broke pattern- that's unusual..."

"Well the cops did take away his main source of a target. I'm guessing there is a small victory there."

Gabe sighs, Castiel grimacing as he looks towards the sun setting outside the window, turning the thin tan curtains a weird shade of orange, fingers still carding through Dean's scruff, "I don't know if we can win against this guy. He's already killed three people..."

Dean lifts his head, Castiel's scent of fear pricking the air as he whispers, "Gabe- can I tell you something? …"

"Anything, Cassie."

"I'm scared- in fact, terrified."

Gabe's head thinks softly on the door, and Castiel can hear Sam's panting still and his small whine to the omega with him, "I am too..."

Dean gives a huffed breath, going over and licking Castiel's face before settling on the omega's lap again, "How long do you think we have left on this zone thing?"

"I have no clue- Sam's getting better but, I don't know. He's still not  _there there,_ you know?"

"Yeah-" Castiel looks at Dean, the black pupil starting to recede, "I know, this is the second time he zoned on me and I can just tell."

There's a shuffle against the door, "Hey- you never told me exactly what happened with that..."

Castiel sighs, Dean shuffling closer somehow in the minor inches they have apart, bringing his face to Castiel's offered hand, "It was after he and Sam were play fighting and you two left. He had jumped on me, and it started out playful. It was licks to the face and laughs but- he started moving lower, and lower... Next thing I know he's growling over my neck and trying to bite me. I tried telling him to get off- to stop- but he was already zoned and he wouldn't listen. So I kicked him off and shifted, I tried running but he managed to catch up to me. When he did, he got me on the ground and was a few milliseconds away from marking me before he somehow snapped out of it. Then he ran off and wasn't back until you came over yesterday. Dean doesn't know that any of this happened- he said he didn't remember... Please don't tell him- I've got enough to worry about..."

"Alright Cassie-" Gabe sighs, "I wont. But that's a little serious, don't you think? Trying to basically bond with you? And now- he's pretty much out there again... Has he tried to do anything?"

"No, thankfully he hasn't. He's just been at my side and hasn't left it... What about Sam- what did he do so far?"

There's the soft thumping of a tail outside the door, and Castiel smiles slightly at it, "He's just been- well, clingy. Ever since we left your room he's done nothing but stay attached to me hip... Well that and..."

Castiel furrows his brow as Gabe trails off, "And what?"

"He's been umm... courting me?"

The omega blinks, "Explain, please. That would be wonderful."

"Well- he's been fetching things for me, like even if I have it- he'll snatch it away and give it back with his head all up with pride like he's the only reason I have the damned thing. Then he does this thing when I'm thinking or something- like he's gotten me food, and he's gotten clothes from my closet and dude... he made a bed out of them. The weirdest thing is that he's been putting his scent  _everywhere-_ like my whole dorm and hallway is probably covered in it, and I don't want to know what I smell like..."

"I think Dean's already marked me but I'm unsure, honestly. I think he did it to get rid of your scent…"

Gabe nods, "Hey- do you think they like us- like, the romantic-like us?"

The werewolf stops petting Dean, the alpha sitting up abruptly from where he had been lying down, "I don't know…"

_Dammit Cas I think I'm in love with you._

Castiel keeps himself quiet, even scooting away from Dean- who of course notices as Gabe speaks through the modeled wood, "Maybe it's just wishful thinking, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I suppose I can come out and say it since he's like this and won't remember but-" Gabe seems to take a deep breath, and when he speaks again his tone is shifted, "I'm kinda wishing he did."

Castiel wishes he can comfort his friend, draw him up in the safety of his arms, but he can't. Not with Dean and Sam so out of bounds they can't rely on their morals and their own minds- instead, they're just about objectives and goals now. Opening the door and letting both of the alphas have a chance to either attack each other again or the omegas are too much of a realistic risk- and Castiel is never one for taking chances when the odds or so against him.

Castiel decides that the small comfort would come from his words, and he tries his hardest to convey that with his words, "I'm sure it's possible for it to happen Gabe- it just needs time, and maybe for his mind to reset too- but this isn't something you can expect immediate results out of. It may take some time. But I'm sure in the end it'll be worth it- besides, I think he may already like you enough to do that."

"R-Really?" the omega can sense Gabe is smiling, "You think so?"

"Yeah- I do."

Gabe gets up from the door, "Thanks, Cassie. I mean it."

The other omega sees Dean's ears prick to the noises, nose starting to sniff the air in curiosity, "You're welcome. Are you leaving?"

"I am, I'm going to take Sammy back in my apartment and whatnot, he seems a little unsettled by Dean's scent alongside yours. Maybe when I get him back there he won't be so jittery or something. Good luck on getting Dean grounded, if he's anything like Sam is now it's going to be a struggle."

"The struggle is real for us, isn't it?"

"Always."

Gabe leaves then, the soft clicks of claws on the wooden floorboards outside an indication Sam went with him faithfully. Castiel sighs, still leaning against the door as Dean watches him intently.

"When are you supposed to bounce back? I mean- come on. I've tried everything…"

Castiel sighs, getting up and unlocking his door so he can go to the bathroom. Now that he's able to remember or have the time to take them, he grabs his heat suppressants and birth control from the shelf- or tries to. He would have taken them, had they been there.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Castiel rubs the bridge of his nose, hearing a noise come from Dean as he brushes up against the werewolf's thigh.

The omega grunts, "Dean- if there was a good time for you to be getting back to normal it'd be now… Fuck."

Where had they gone? It's not like Castiel moved them or anything- just like his heat calender they remained on the bottom right of the last shelf- and that's where they stayed. He only ever moved them to take his daily dosage and to check whenever his heat was due so he could avoid the main populous. With these three items missing, several bad things can happen.

First: Castiel can go into heat unexpectedly. Second: since he doesn't have suppressants, this will make the whole situation get even worse- technically rendering him useless as to avoiding sexual intercourse because if he doesn't he can actually get sick. The third and final reason: if he does give in to the natural and unnecessary temptation, there's a good chance he can end up pregnant- and that's  _not_ going to happen on his watch.

Castiel sighs, going over to his phone and dialing up his pharmacy. He tells them that he lost his pills and can't find them- of course they tell him that he's in luck because he was due for a refill anyways, and this gives the omega a slight comfort to savor in for a minor second. Until Dean of course, makes his presence known again by marking the hallway where Gabe and Sam had been. Castiel moves his phone over to where the speaker is blocked- thankful he's at least on hold at the moment- and curses as he grabs a bundle of paper towels to clean the mess.

"Dean- no. No marking. When you get back, I'm giving you hell for this."

It's then of course that the phone connects him back with the pharmacy as Dean assaults the omega's face with playful flicks of wet tongue. Castiel shoos him, apologizing for the fact there's a wolf barking into the phone at a ridiculous volume as he tries to sort out when he can get his refill and where.

"Alright- thank you so much."

" _You're welcome Mr. Novak, be sure to keep a hold of these this time okay?"_

Castiel sighs, Dean flopping over and rolling on the ground, "I will."

They exchange a professional goodbye, Castiel ending the call and praying for the fact it wasn't as bad as it could have been- Dean, for that matter. The alpha is still rolling all over the ground, barking happily as he wiggles across the floor, tongue flapping out as he wags his tail at the other werewolf.

"Still not shifting. The only reason you got that much out of me is because you nearly killed your brother. By the way- you two are really going to have to apologize to each other- and especially Gabe and I. Sure, it was a joke, but this was a  _huge_ overreaction and I'm not even sure why you guys had it. Now come on, it's nearly nine- and I'm tired as fuck."

The omega gets a few towels from the small closet lining his hallway, Dean a few inches away from him at a constant. When Castiel tries to enter the bathroom alone however, Dean decides to growl at the fact there's a door attempting to shut in his face. His solution: shove muzzle forward to stop door from shutting. It's stupid really, and all it does is make Castiel groan at the fact Dean's whining at his snout getting caught between the frame.

"It was your own fault…" Castiel sees those eyes the wolf is giving him- and even though it's obvious Dean is still out there, they manage to look like a puppy would.

They're big and round, the light off of the bulbs catching just right as he whimpers, face falling a bit and dipping in a sign of sadness. He goes as far as starting to whine and huff breaths, sounding like he's about to literally cry somehow in wolf form at the fact Castiel wants him  _outside_ the bathroom rather than  _in it._

Castiel gives in however, deciding that he'd rather have his door completely intact or void of teeth and nail gouges. The alpha hums in content as Castiel starts up the shower, realizing he's technically going to have to strip in front of Dean like he had been avoiding, thankfully, so far. He growls internally, gritting his teeth and just going through it. He slips his shirt over his head- noticing that any noises that Dean have made are completely gone. The omega doesn't even want to chance a glance towards him it's so awkward for him.

It only gets worse when Castiel undoes the button of his jeans, the wolf's claws making noise that gets closer to the werewolf as he pauses. He looks down to find Dean staring, eyes training on the finger resting on the fly of the denim's zipper. Castiel swallows, and then moves against the wall, biting some of the shower curtain up with his teeth, watching Dean as he quickly shucks off his jeans and keeps his boxers intact on his skin.

The water is a little too hot for immediately stepping into, a small yelp of surprise escaping Castiel before he can take it back, and instantly Dean's head is poking around the fabric and plastic as if to see if somehow within those seconds Castiel had gotten injured or worse.

"It's okay Dean," the omega reassures the wolf, "it was just a little hotter than I expected it to be. I'm okay."

This doesn't seem to satisfy the alpha, and next thing Castiel knows there's a wolf joining him in the stream of water. Castiel lets his head rest against the shower wall as he sighs out in defeat for probably the hundredth time that day. The alpha just sits there, water beating down on him and soaking him through- though he doesn't seem to care a fraction towards that fact.

Castiel rubs a hand through his hair, "Move at the way will you, I'd like a shower too."

It's an awkward transition from the back of the shower to the front, Dean's large form taking up most of the available space that Castiel wished he had. Instead, he's got about a foot or two of room to wash up under the water before it goes cold. It's rushed, some soap nearly going into his eye as Dean bumps into him by shuffling- but other than that, Castiel is soon stepping out as clean as he can be with having a huge wolf join him in his shower.

"Come on Dean, I'm about to pass out."

Dean pads after him, some drops falling off of his coat and onto the floor- he had shaken a lot off in the bathroom, which once he's back to normal he shall be cleaning up later- and yipping happily behind the omega. Once they reach Castiel's bedroom, the omega has barely enough energy to get a pair of dry boxers and sweatpants on, so tired he nearly passes out while changing.

The floor is the best option in this case, however painful and sore this might be later on and into the morning, because Dean would jump onto the bed- some of it still covered in dried blood- and Castiel didn't want to have to replace the mattress too. The omega just grabs a small blanket he owns out of a small drawer in his dresser, pulling it around himself as he settles on the wooden boards below. Dean is nearby, body resting on the towel to try and absorb any stray water it finds as the Castiel drifts off easily into sleep.

…

Castiel shifts, and for some reason he's not as stiff or sore as he thought he would be- actually, it seems that his whole entire floor has changed in texture through the night. The omega nearly jolts with fear of something happened while he was sleeping when an arm pulls him closer to a warm torso among sheets.

"Cas- stop… 'M tired…"

Castiel stills immediately, "D-Dean?"

"Yeah, it's me. Look, I've got questions but they'll come later- right now I need some sleep and I'm going to get it."

Castiel huffs, resting easier against Dean's body behind him. From the feel of it, Dean's not even wearing anything. This causes Castiel to nearly choke on his spit and die, sending him into a fit of coughing that makes Dean stir quickly beside him.

"Cas- you okay?"

The omega coughs, "Dean, are you n-naked?"

The alpha sighs, "Cas, I've got the towel on."

"That's not clothing, Dean."

"It was either this or your clothes, so I think you'll be happy with what I decided to go with."

The werewolf grunts, "You're insufferable, you know that? I don't even think you know all that happened yesterday-"

There's a growl coming from Dean, and it surprises Castiel to the point of imitating a slab of cement, "Can we talk about this  _later?"_

"O-Okay…" Castiel quiets himself a fraction, "I'm sorry…"

"No that's- you don't have to apologize Cas, it's… Fuck this is just peachy."

Castiel decides that staying silent is better at the moment, lips sealed as Dean sighs.

"I didn't mean to snap on you, okay? I just- yesterday was completely erased from my mind and all I remember was you and Gabe doin' shit together… Wait- am I intruding on your relationship with him by doing this or somethin'? How does that even fucking work?"

The omega sighs, "Dean- it was all a joke. We were sitting there and turning your words on you for waking us up."

Dean pauses, "So all of that, that Sammy and I saw… it was… fake?"

"Very much so."

"But the stuff you guys said and did I-" Dean seems to trail off a little, "I sort of believed it."

Castiel gives a mock laugh, happy at the fact he can't see Dean's face at the moment, "Yeah- and then you and your brother zoned and tried to kill each other in my room. You guys owe Gabriel and I a lot- sheets and a bathroom cleaning for one thing, and for us saving your asses."

"W-What happened? …"

Castiel flips on his back, closing his eyes, Dean's breath ghosting over his face as the omega recalls past events, "You and Sam started having a death match on my floor. Your brother got a hold on your leg, and you- well you tried to get his neck. But I stopped you, and Gabe stopped Sam. You guys were- well, animals. The only thing you guys even wanted to deal with was us, and you guys were  _really_ sensitive over that. You got offended at Gabe's scent on me and you marked me- and my dorm- and I thank you for that by the way. Attractive as fuck, pissing on my shit to make it smell like something 'better'. Anyways, Gabe left to see if he could reign Sam back into the world of conscious again and I tried to do the same with you to an extent. You and Sam were practically courting us."

Dean's expression when Castiel looks at him is probably worth the struggle Castiel went through to get to this point- but he decides to make it better by adding, "You even went as far as jumping in the shower with me."

Dean just falls back onto the mattress, staring at the ceiling. He doesn't talk, doesn't blink- just stares. It seems a little ironic, because that's all he was doing last time Castiel was awake- though that intent gaze had been focused on him. Only him. Now it seems, the ceiling is something better to look at. Huh.

"I'm sorry-" Castiel gets placed back into reality, away from the realm of thoughts, Dean's words reeling him back in, "I'm sorry that I did all that… H-How is Sammy?"

"I don't know if Gabe was able to get him un-zoned but he was fine the last time I saw him- rather, heard him. Gabe sat outside my door while we talked… By the way, sorry to break it to you like this but there's no other way I can… There was- well Dean someone else got murdered yesterday."

Dean stills, voice deciding to mimic a rock of some sort, "Who."

It's not even a question- it's a statement. A demand. Castiel's a little surprised- but then again with everybody dying left and right, there probably is enough to make you cold and hard towards it. Especially when it's been people they  _both_ knew. Maybe Dean more so than others.

"Lisa Moore."

Dean sighs, hand drawing up to rub his face and eyes. He looks so much older than in his twenties- as if the hardships and circumstances have aged him beyond the years of his body and face. The omega watches as he opens his eyes, eyebrows furrowed and teeth snagging on his bottom lip in an effort to try and conceal something. What for- Castiel doesn't know exactly. He can't read minds; even if he wants to.

"I- I knew her too…" Dean whispers, "We had dated once, it didn't work out. We were still friends for a long time but one day I lost her because well- she just disappeared on me. Out of nowhere… Cas, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah- shoot."

Dean purses his lip, thinking for a moment, and apparently whenever his brain as solved something it makes him practically rush a 'one-word-blob' out of his mouth, "Am I a dick or something?"

Castiel takes a moment to understand Dean's rushed words, but when he looks up, Dean is watching him. It's not like yesterday- eyes their usual green rather than drops of printer ink, there's definition to them. More so than whenever he was zoned because now, now Dean seems to have humanity. Castiel looks back for a few seconds, the small room quiet and the trees gently shifting outside. The omega hopes that his answer will suffice.

"No- you're not."

Dean seems to not believe him, but drops it- instead, he picks up a different question, "Do you want me to leave?"

Castiel blinks at the alpha, now so ashamed or afraid his eyes can't even meet the omega's. It's then, that Castiel realizes, that Dean's truly worried that Castiel doesn't want to know him anymore. Sure, they've had some rough moments so far- some a little too close to something that makes Castiel uneasy- but that doesn't completely block out the fact that Dean's been there. He was there when the murderer came after Castiel in the woods, he was there whenever Castiel broke down afterwards for the first time in years, he was there at the bonfire (though plastered) and he had kissed Castiel and told him he loved him. Or that he thought he did.

Castiel bites his lower lip, teeth not only catching on the flesh, but also his words. The alpha seems to sadden beside him, seeing the silence from Castiel as an answer rather than trying to find one. When the werewolf starts to get up from the bed, Castiel grabs a hold of his wrist. It catches both of them off guard, but the omega recovers before Dean does.

"Dean, that's not even what I meant by the silence at all. Give me a chance to speak first."

Dean nods a fraction, settling back down on the mattress and once again deciding the ceiling shall be the pinpoint of his focus. Castiel is internally screaming at himself for this, for letting Dean think that he wanted him to leave. No where within this period of 'Dean Winchester is in my life now' had Castiel actually  _regretted_ meeting him and having him stay. Words don't come to him yet, so he does the next best thing he can think of. He goes up to Dean's side and presses himself against it, holding onto Dean's shirt in a tight fist. His breath is currently being caught in his throat as he tries to think about what to say- and it comes out without him really processing what they are.

"I don't want you to go Dean- not at all. I'm scared right now, I really am. The reason why Gabe and I were sharing a bed together is that we're scared. There's a murderer out there and he nearly got me- you're really all I have when it comes to safety. Maybe the only reason he hasn't found me yet is because of you and all that-"

"Cas, you're hyperventilating."

The omega blinks, realizing how fast his chest is moving. He's about to try and calm himself down when arms wrap around him, Castiel's face getting pressed against the alpha's torso, "Deep breaths, Cas."

The omega does as he's told- lungs receiving deep drags of Dean's scent. It calms Castiel slightly, the werewolf letting Dean hold him as he tries to stop his heart from hammering in his chest.

"I won't leave unless you want me too, okay?"

Castiel nods, "Alright."

They remain silent after that, Castiel not even lifting his face from Dean's chest. It's a rhythmic beat that lulls him almost to sleep, his eyes drifting closed as her shuffles near Dean, their feet and legs twisting around each other until Castiel grunts and lifts his leg to rest on the alpha's hip. Dean jolts a little at that, his heart quickening but soon calming down and returning to its usual tempo.

"Are you falling asleep, Cas?"

"I'm trying to."

Dean chuckles, the sound made against Castiel's ear directly- his skin almost goosebumping at it, "Okay- I'm still tired myself. Let's get some more sleep, yeah?"

Castiel only grunts.

But right before the omega goes into a deep sleep once more, he swears he feels lips pressed to his forehead, but he's unsure if he dreamt them or not.

…

Castiel wakes up, feeling nothing near him, the only thing touching his skin is his bed and blankets. Dean is long gone, if the temperature of the sheets are anything to go by. The omega yawns, stretching and opening his eyes to find a small note on the bedside table.

" _Hey Cas-_

_Went to the store for a few things. I saw the bathroom and I need to get some heavy duty cleaners for that shit. I just want to go ahead and apologize for all that- okay? I didn't mean to zone, and for all that other crap to happen- for that, I'm a dick. So, to make up for it, I'm making dinner and cleaning. My treat. By the way, the pharmacy called while you were asleep. Do you need me to get something for you? If you do, call then because my texts are always on silent so I won't get it._

_You look cute when you sleep, by the way._

_-Dean_ "

Castiel smiles at the small note, going ahead and picking up his phone and calling the alpha who picks up quickly, " _Oh good- you woke up._ "

"I don't sleep forever Dean."

" _With how knocked out you were I'm not believing that._ "

Castiel rolls his eyes, but continues on anyways, "You said the pharmacy called?"

There's a clink of something hitting a cart, " _Yeah- they wanted to tell you that your pills were ready and umm- they said your heat is really soon so they needed someone to go get them… I went ahead and did, by the way. Awkward as hell._ "

"Thanks Dean- you didn't have to do that. I'm sorry it was embarrassing for you."

" _No- it's not that at all Cas._ " Dean sighs, " _I need to make it up to you- you know, for a lot of shit I pulled recently. I might as well go ahead and call you my babysitter because apparently I need supervision a lot._ "

Castiel smiles, "Yeah, you do. What are you fixing me for dinner?"

Dean laughs, the sound still clear through the gritty connection, " _I'm making it up as I go. I'm a pretty good cook, you know._ "

"Than I'm assuming that my meal shall be restaurant quality?"

" _I'm not that good, Cas. Jesus._ "

The omega laughs, but it's abruptly stopped by a thunk at his door. It's so loud, that even Dean hears it.

" _Cas- Cas what was that?"_

The omega stutters, "I- I don't know Dean."

It's there again, except this time it's joined by the jiggling of the door knob. Castiel's heart begins slamming in his chest, the werewolf running into his room where he shuts and locks the door, turning out the light. He goes as far as putting his nightstand next to it as he hears the front door to his dorm give way.

"Come out, come out wherever you are pretty little omega." there's a low snicker, footfalls being the only sounds other than Castiel's rushed breathing and Dean's confusion on the other end, "Daddy wants to play."

" _Cas what the fuck is going on!?"_

Castiel hears the footsteps closing in, leaving the blocked door and rushing into his closet and ducking inside, heart about to leap out of his ribcage, "It's him Dean… D-Dean, the murderer's here- he's trying to kill me-"

And that's when Castiel hears the shoes scuffing the ground stop right in front of his bedroom door. Dean stops talking then, his breath heard as he runs somewhere and jumps in his car- engine revving in the background.

" _Cas- I'm on my way, just hide till I get there okay?"_

The omega can't answer, he hopes that Dean knows this, even as he nearly starts to sob among the darkness. The knob to Castiel's room shakes shakes, the werewolf's heart about to burst when a low growl, echoing within the silence, filling every corner of space it can find, draws out from behind the wood.

"I know you're in there, little omega. Don't try and be coy with me- I know a lot about you. It's time that we have a proper meeting- face to face. Or actually- face to knife. How does that sound, gorgeous? Want a little shave before your big bad alpha tries to save the day? Afraid he won't this time, because Castiel- you're mine. You've  _always_ been mine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ch. was fun. No idea why.
> 
> Anyways, before you ask- all of these places mentioned are real.  
> Bam.  
> Even the foods are.
> 
> Also- I've seen the strange and bizarre amounts of butter and salt those women use- and it should be illegal, seriously.
> 
> Plus, whenever Dean talks about getting socks for Sam- I actually have those, and I'm not ashamed. At all.
> 
> Huge shoutout for subderek- my new beta on this!  
> Can't thank you enough, dude!~
> 
> ENJOY!~

* * *

 

 

“ _Cas, stay with me okay- it’s going to be fine._ ”

 

Castiel wants to answer Dean, but he’s too afraid and with the murderer he’s been fearing for some time standing at the door- well, it doesn’t bode well for his ability to speak.

 

“Where are you little pet? You should be ready for me soon.”

 

Castiel is questioning what he’s talking about- what he might be implying when something happens.

 

When Castiel was little, he remembered that he used to think he was beta. Normal; regular. Nothing too extraordinary, just in between the ends of a social and gendered hierarchy. He remembered learning about omegas for the first time when he was about to get into middle school- before everything honestly went to shit. However, he recalls being told about heats for the first time- how one day he might be attracted to them, he might not, or he might even have them. He didn’t understand however what that meant. How was it supposed to feel if he did have them, how was he supposed to know they were happening?

 

Of course, that was when he was unpresented. But now- as a full fledged omega, already a veteran of the ‘first heat’, he knows what it is exactly. And it’s happening now of all times. The omega groans, stomach clenching in on itself, body burning up and static coiling underneath his vast expanse of heating skin.

 

“ _Cas- Cas are you hurt!?”_  it sounds like Dean just ran a red light, cars honking into the air.

 

“No…” Castiel whispers, hand slinking down to his abdomen, “I just- dammit- out of all times for it to happen my body chooses now… Dean- _I’m in fucking heat._ ”

 

There’s a chuckle outside of the door, “Oh yes- you are in fact as ready as I expected. That’s what happens when you plan well and prepare for such things. You’re heat calender was fairly informative.”

 

So that’s where it went… Wait- he’s-

 

“That’s right- I was in your apartment. Several times actually.” there’s another sinister giggle muffled by dead tree, “Took a few other things too. I have to admit, I quite like how you sleep.”

 

A shiver goes down the omega’s spine, blood boiling in his veins as he huffs out breaths against a shirt to keep himself quiet. His skin itches, he’s too hot- god, he hasn’t felt this bad in years. Maybe it was because he suppressed it for so long or something. Either way that doesn’t affect the fact there’s a murderer standing outside of his door talking about how he sleeps at night.

 

“ _Shit Cas are you still there-”_

 

Dean’s interrupted by the loud sound of the door getting kicked open, Castiel’s nightstand dragging loudly against the floor before everything falls back into dead and ominous silence. Castiel’s breaths are labored, his body picking up some scent it apparently thinks is amazing as Castiel tries not to moan in the closet. God he fucking hated himself for this.

 

The footsteps start again, pacing around the room even though it’s pretty obvious where Castiel is, “You don’t know how long I’ve been dancing around you, darling. Been quite some time actually- since high school. You’ve only seen me once before it lead to this- and you rejected me if I remember correctly.”

 

Memories of school flood the omega’s mind, images of cheerleaders and carved desks, bathroom stalls and grimacing teachers or students when they passed graffitied lockers. Castiel tries to remember all of the people who approached him asking for sex or something closely related- but sadly, that’s a fairly high number, and it’s taking the werewolf some time to analyze who this person is.

 

The man seems a little displeased, “Time got your tongue? Or was it that I wasn’t important enough to remember? Here’s a little hint Castiel, black clothes and a heart that’s even darker.”

 

Castiel thinks, and it pinpoints down to one person.

 

One. Fucking. Person.

 

_Crowley._

 

“Going by the peak in your scent I’m supposing you’ve figured it out- put together all the pieces. Shame really. I wanted to remain anonymous for a little while longer. But I guess plans to change with circumstances. Now let’s get down to business.”

 

There’s a slamming of a car door on the phone, “ _I’m almost there Cas- hold on!”_

 

“I want you to be my mate, whether it’s consenting or not is a minor detail- however, it’s your attendance that I acquire. You see Castiel, I have never met an omega who can get down quite under my skin like you do. The way you can make my heart actually feel like it’s beating an incredible feat that’s only achievable by you. Or the fact I’ve sometimes dreamt about you or your body doing things- it was an unexpected surprise that flipped my world upside down. At first, I thought you were a disease- a plague meant to bring me down when I was nearing the top- but I realized…” the shoes clammer against the wooden boards for a moment in the pause of the speech, “I realized just how much you get to me. I thought I had a chance with you- and I asked, only to be shot down like I was nothing but gum under the sole of your shoe. But I’m not, oh no little omega- I'm more like the mine you step on. You triggered me Castiel, set me off on this wild chase of hide and go seek to try and find you.”

 

The shoes abruptly stop in front of the closet door when there’s a small chuckle, Castiel’s breath catching and stopping, heart so loud he’s sure Crowley can hear it, “Now I won.”

 

The door to Castiel’s closet flies open, hands instantly grabbing him out of the safe haven.

 

“ _Cas? Cas!”_

 

Crowley wraps a hand around Castiel’s mouth, the omega struggling as his knees buckle and his lower body feels like it’s in a garbage compactor, his scream muffled against a palm as tears streak his heated cheeks, “What? Think you’re little alpha is going to come save the damsel in distress? You think I’m that naive? No- I’m not, actually. Let’s see him try to fix this.”

 

Castiel is thrown on the bed, back hitting the mattress and breath escaping his lungs, he tries to scream but Crowley is soon on him again. His alpha pheromones roll over Castiel like a deep musk, the omega’s body keening to the touch as his heats hits harder than before. Crowley laughs, licking a long line up Castiel’s exposed neckline as he purrs, his black eyes connecting with Castiel’s for a split second.

 

“God- look at you. So unmarred and clean- can’t wait to wreck that complexion.” Crowley’s hand tightens on Castiel’s thigh, the omega bending down and body becoming something close to moldable clay underneath the alpha’s fingertips, and he purrs again, “I used to think that I wanted you dead- but I realized how amazing it was to watch you run. And now I’ve caught you- and you’re mine.”

 

His lips draw up over his teeth, moonlight glinting off of the sharpened bone before he rushes down and bites Castiel’s neck in a feral attempt to permanently mark the omega as his own.

 

It’s then of course, when Dean runs in. He snarls, shifting into wolf form as he barrels into Crowley. The alpha himself shifts, a large black wolf now fighting Dean on the omega’s floor. Castiel can’t do anything but cry, holding onto his sheets as his neck stings in pain and blood slicks his fingers. He curls into a ball against the headboard of his bed, wrapping the sheets tightly around himself as he shudders from heat as animalistic sounds and screeches sound off in the room.

 

It isn’t until someone’s touching Castiel that the omega reacts- shifting into wolf form to find an EMT trying to handle him. The omega snarls, lip curling back over sharp canines, getting ready to attack when a dirty blonde wolf stops him by pushing the EMT out of the way and staring at him.

 

_Dean- it’s Dean. Dean’s okay. Alpha- Dean._

 

Castiel relaxes a little, both shaking as his heat and fear roll through him without any filters. He must look like a completely rabid dog to everyone at the moment. He whines, getting on the floor and rolling around over and over to try and get the itch out from under his skin- to rid himself of the bite on his neck. All it does is upset him further because he can smell Crowley all over him and his room and he just wants to rip it all apart-

 

“ _Cas!”_

 

Dean’s growl makes Castiel still against the floor, back upwards and skin twitching, his front paws braced against the floor prepared for an attempt to scrape the scent out of his nostrils and skin. The alpha comes over in a few quick and hurried strides, grabbing Castiel by the scruff and dragging him off from the room. The whole time the omega is whining at him happily, his touch welcomed against Crowley’s at the moment. God, he just needed those teeth to bite him and-

 

“ _Cas stop- you need to calm down and try to work through this, okay?”_

 

The omega growls at the fact Dean wants him to “calm down”. If there’s anything he should be doing it’s ripping off Crowley’s balls and shoving them down his throat, or having Dean mark over Crowley’s claim right now. Or having Dean do something else and-

 

The alpha grunts, grabbing a hold of the omega’s scruff once more- and instantly Castiel’s puddy beneath Dean, “ _Cas- no. Come on, the doctors have to see if you’re okay.”_

 

The werewolf whines pitifully again, flipping over and baring his neck- hoping that even though it’s obvious that Crowley bit him, Dean can still go ahead and do the same thing and not be perturbed by the wound. Castiel hopes it’s wanton enough that Dean would just give in right then and there.

 

“ _Cas… stop. Now_ _._ ” it’s an order, and it just makes Castiel give in more.

 

He gets up, padding around Dean and rubbing his body all over the alpha- covering himself with a more pleasing scent than before. Dean is stiff as Castiel does so, the omega too busy fixing his scent to where it’s just right and purring when he gets his nose near the neck of his ma-

 

“ _No._ ” Dean snarls, teeth bared at Castiel, “ _You’re in heat and I’m not going to let you do this, okay? Not until you’re like… sober, or something. Whenever you’re in your right mind. Not now, Cas._ ”

 

Instead of really stopping, Castiel just does what his instincts are telling him to do, so he lowers himself on the ground slowly. Then he proceeds to roll over on his back in a sign of pure submission and willingness to the alpha. Apparently, something in Dean gives at the action, because he growls possessively and comes over to the omega, tongue running up the wolf’s neck and over Crowley’s mark. Castiel practically purrs in content.

 

“Get them away from each other!”

 

Dean’s licking soon turns into biting, teeth starting to break the skin and Castiel is just letting him go on with it, arching his neck up further and letting Dean get rougher and rougher, pleading whines escaping his throat when people snatch him away. The alpha snarls at them while they separate them from each other, and Castiel is wriggling strongly in the grips of foreign fingers.

 

“Get him sedated and in an ambulance! The faster his lights go out- the better!”

 

The werewolf starts to try and attack, teeth bared and about to snag on someone close enough by his muzzle when he feels his eyelids become a thousand times heavier. They droop, fluttering shut as the engine revs up and the vehicle drives away.

 

 

 

 

 

**…**

 

“Hey Cassie…” Castiel tries to open his eyes, but finds them too heavy to operate, “No- don’t push yourself, okay? You’re lucky you weren’t killed- but if you keep going on like this you might just do it to yourself… You’re in the hospital right now, okay? They’re keeping you for a few more hours to see if you’re gonna be okay enough to leave.”

 

The omega whimpers, it comes out small and broken, fingers rubbing through his fur in an attempt to offer some sort of comfort.

 

“I know, Cassie. I know it’s hard for you not to try and get up to walk out yourself- but you can’t… How are you feeling, by any chance? Twitch something if you’re in pain, okay?”

 

The werewolf moves his paw a little, body aching at the movement as Gabe sighs, “I’ll tell the nurse to fix you up or something.”

 

Then Gabe’s gone.

 

Castiel wants to go after him, to curl up in his best friend’s heat and just lay there forever- but he can’t manage it. It’s like they replaced all of his muscle fibers with lead while he was sleeping, and now he can more than likely be made of cast iron too. His ears prick to the sound of faint beeping nearby, a small dripping noise occurring within the confines of plastic, and Castiel is guessing it’s an IV.

 

“Cas?”

 

The omega doesn’t need to open his eyes to tell it’s Dean, well, for several reasons. First being that only Dean uses that nickname, second being that Castiel can recognize his voice anywhere, and third is that the alpha’s scent is unmistakable. Castiel moves a little, a small noise coming from him that makes himself sad.

 

There’s a hand getting rubbed on his head, the werewolf keening to the touch and super ecstatic that it’s Dean supplying it, “I know buddy, I know… I’m so sorry this happened, Cas…”

 

Castiel wants to reply but he can’t really.

 

“I should’ve known, you know? It never occurred to me before- but now that this has happened- fuck Cas it makes so much sense…”

 

The wolf huffs, hoping Dean can translate it into a ‘what’ or something similar.

 

“I was talking to the police and all that- after he nearly got you and umm- well, you got sent here… Cas, I heard most of everything that he said over the phone and… dammit, he was stalking you out. All of his victims- Cas, they had black hair and blue eyes. Like you do.”

 

_What?_

 

Dean gives a shuddery breath, “He was profiling them, filtering them out so they were somehow related to you. Meg- you knew her, didn’t you? She had been in the dorm next to yours… Then he tried to kill you- which might have been how he was talking about you being some sort of ‘plague’ to him, and that was him trying to rid you from him. But he realized how good it was to hunt you- and so he turned it into a game, just like he had said. Then he killed Pamela to try and show you how serious he was…”

 

Castiel just listens, muscles stiffened.

 

“Then when the police caught onto the fact he was killing omegas- they put the shared housing order in. It took away any possible prey he could take- until he found a loop hole. Betas. That’s why he killed Lisa… she was by herself because no one suspected him to go after someone who wasn’t an omega or an alpha because they were protecting them- it was a new shot at getting his message through. And when we didn’t get it- … when we didn’t get it, he decided to just outright tell us.”

 

The omega takes a deep breath, guessing it’s obvious he’s scared by how gentle Dean is on his scalp as he continues softly, “It all makes so much sense. What I smelled in your beer- Cas it was ipecac. And he took your calendar to keep track of you, and stole your suppressants before you could take them for your heat. Dammit Cas- he meant to breed you.”

 

_Well, isn’t that pleasant as fuck?_

 

Dean growls, “That bastard- thinking he can just waltz in and take advantage of you like that… Not on my watch. From now on Cas, I’m not leaving your side if I have a choice, okay? If that son of a bitch tries to come knockin’ again I’ll be there to answer, and I’m sure as hell not lettin’ him anywhere near you. I’m not going to let him get you again- I promise.”

 

Castiel licks Dean’s hand as a response, a small thank you that he can barely manage. It actually surprises Cas when he feels someone slink up into the bed with him, maneuvering him so he’s lying across a firm lap. The omega sighs happily, finding his position more comfortable than the last- especially now as Dean softly rubs behind the werewolf’s ears and down his back. He barely manages it- but Castiel’s tail thumps slightly in pleasure.

 

Of course, that’s when Gabe comes in. Castiel thinks for a moment that the other omega will yell at Dean- or worse, make him leave after he’s done snapping on him. Castiel doesn’t want that; he doesn’t want that at all. But instead, Gabe seems alright with the arrangement as he settles somewhere off in front of Castiel’s closed eyelids.

 

“What did the doctor’s say?” Dean whispers, maybe thinking that Castiel is asleep when he isn’t.

 

“They said he’d be okay- that you were lucky enough to find him before that bastard could really do anything…” Gabe takes a breath, “They said the bite didn’t take, thank whoever invented small miracles, because one just happened. Cassie should be okay in a day or two after the shock wears off fully and he’s back in order.”

 

Dean relaxes underneath Castiel, “Oh- that’s good… that’s really good… Umm- what did they say about his heat? …”

 

Gabe doesn’t snap or snark on the alpha like Castiel expected, instead just keeps talking as if it’s nothing- when it’s obviously something, “It’s too late for suppressants to work- but they packed him full of contraceptives just in case, especially if that dickhead did anything. Afraid he’s still going to be within his cycle until it’s over. It’s just dumbed down right now because of him healing and the stress- more so the shock. But by the time he’s ready to leave, they said he should be in well um- full swing, or he will be a few hours or so after. You think you can still watch him? Even when he’s… not himself?”

 

“I promise I can. I won’t do anything to Cas unless he wants me to.”

 

“So you’re saying you _do_  wanna have sex with him? Groovy.”

 

Dean pauses, fingers stalling on top of Castiel’s head, “I wouldn’t mind it- no. I like Cas, a lot, but I’m not going to take advantage of him like that. Not at all. Besides, I think he’d rather wait or something- it’s up to him. If he even wants to, that is…”

 

_Huh?_

_The fuck did he just say?_

 

There’s a small laugh, barely even there as it escapes Gabe’s lungs quietly, “That’s good actually- Cassie needs an alpha who would respect his wishes… You know, sometimes I wonder if he hates being an omega… He’s gotten hell for it sometimes…”

 

“Really? How can anyone do that to him? How can someone look at him and not see how awesome he is? Don’t tell me it’s just because you guys are omegas…”

 

_Is this seriously happening?_

 

“Sadly it is Dean, because everyone expects us to lie down and take bullshit left and right. Cassie here never had an easy life because of that, and I’m sure he’s been down roads similar to this one, and it won’t certainly be his last. Cassie was never one to giving into his omega-side. He usually denies alphas, and I have to guess sometimes he’s not interested in them or anything like a relationship at all. You walked in on that conversation once…”

 

Dean rubs Castiel a little differently than when the werewolf was supposedly awake- though how can he be asleep with this conversation getting exchanged- fingers slower and even gentler than before, touching Castiel much like affectionate mates would, “Yeah I know… But I get that vibe too… You remember the night of the bonfire, right?”

 

Castiel supposes that Gabe nods going by the sigh Dean releases before going on, “When I was drunk and out getting firewood with Cas, I sort of admitted my feelings to him.”

 

“You didn’t…”

 

“I did.” Dean removes a hand from the wolf’s fur, the omega guessing it’s to rub his face in some manner, “First I’d gotten all up on him- hoping he might take initiative; but he didn’t. I then had to do it myself- I told him I thought I loved him for christ’s sake- and he got all catatonic on me- so I kissed him.”

 

Gabe’s silent, Dean goes on, “He got a little angry at me- I supposed he should’ve. Kept cursing at me and telling me I didn’t know what I was doing or what I wanted because I was drunk. But thing is Gabe- I didn’t need the drink to make me feel that. I- dammit I’ve pretty much loved him since I saw him walking to class for the first time.”

 

_Holy._

_Shit._

 

_How?_

_What?_

 

_… fuck._

 

There’s nothing but dead words and oxygen between them, Dean now quiet as he keeps petting Castiel’s coat- assuming the werewolf is passed out by how still he is. Gabe seems to be breathing still- so that’s a good sign, at least.

 

“I think I might be in love with your brother.”

 

“What?”

 

Gabe clears his throat, “Sam- I think I’m in love with Sam… Is that a bad thing or-”

 

“No!” Dean interrupts, realizing how strong he sounded as he lowers his voice and tries to explain, “My little brother deserves to be happy- and if that’s with an omega he met at a bookstore, well I don’t have any problems with it at all. Just make sure you don’t hurt him okay? He may be an alpha but he’s hella sensitive about some things.”

 

The other omega shifts in his chair, “Are you sure? I just- I don’t know if he likes me in that way or not. I’ll be sitting there thinking about it and he’ll just show up out of nowhere-”

 

“Hey guys- how’s Castiel doin’?”

 

Dean and Gabe jump, Castiel being too grateful for being so tired he can’t move enough to be frightened or laugh at the irony- besides, it’ll help with the facade of him being asleep.

 

“Uhh- he’s uhh-” Gabe stutters as Dean rescues the day with, “He’s fine.”

 

The younger Winchester comes in, his shoes scuffing the tiles and his scent faintly entering the room. Castiel still feels Dean’s fingers in his coat and he truly feels cared for, for once.

 

“Man he looks like shit.”

 

There’s a soft growl from Dean that’s only noticed by Castiel- or they decide to ignore it, “Well that’s because Cas was nearly murdered… and worse.”

 

Castiel shifts a little once his foot starts cramping, but he makes it look like he was dreaming or something, Sam goes on, “Sorry- didn’t mean to offend…”

 

"No it's fine just-" Dean gives another breath from stress, "long day."

 

"I figured. Hey Gabe- can I talk to you for a moment?"

 

The other omega gets out of his chair, the legs scraping against the tiled flooring, "Yeah sure. See you later Dean-o, take care of Cassie. I mean it."

 

Dean laughs, "Yeah- I will."

 

"I'm not joking-" Gabe sounds like he stops in the doorway, voice dropping into his ever rare serious tone and it gets his point across fairly easily, "if you hurt him- I'll castrate you."

 

Dean goes a little rigid, but he answers calmly, "Understood."

 

Gabe then leaves and it's only the alpha and the omega left inside of the room Castiel hasn't even seen yet.

 

“Guess it’s just you and me, Cas…” Dean rubs the werewolf’s scruff once more, “God, I’m so sorry this happened to you- out of all people. Why you? Why someone so amazing and special, why someone who doesn’t deserve this? Hell- who _does_ deserve this?”

 

Castiel feels Dean’s scent wrap around him- but in a comforting way. It reminds Castiel of his mother vaguely, and his heart drops. He can’t help the small whine from escaping him as his foot cramps again.

 

It’s like an instant tone shift- Dean’s voice no longer carrying the ‘special’ tone it had been acquiring, shifting to something close to a ‘concerned friend’, “Cas, you okay?”

 

The omega doesn’t want to let up his act of being asleep go, but when Dean’s scent changes into something sour, he supposes it’s good enough for him that he’s gotten so much so far. Castiel yawns, Dean giving out a sigh of relief.

 

“You scared me there for a second Cas, thought something went wrong.” Dean chuckles, his pheromones losing their feared undertones and shifting into something more calm.

 

Castiel huffs.

 

“Yeah- it’s been a weird day for all of us.” Dean pauses, “Cas- when you get out of here- umm… Do you want to stay at my dorm for a little while, considering? I mean- you don’t have to we can go somewhere else I was just-”

 

_Oh god- word vomit._

 

“- I don’t want to impose or-” Castiel silences Dean by giving a small growl, and then proceeds to softly nod his head.

 

The alpha below instantly relaxes from when he had tensed some time during his one-worded sentence, “Alright… Once you’re ready, we’ll get things all prepared for you. Hey- when you’re better do you wanna… do you wanna go down the strip or something? Take a day off?”

 

Castiel’s tail wags lazily, and Dean laughs, “I’m guessing that’s a yes, then. I know some places you might enjoy.”

 

The omega hums, eyes still closed even though he wishes he could open them and look at Dean- or even know where he is for that matter. But thing is- he’s just too damn tired.

 

 

 

 

**…**

 

 

Castiel’s discharged the next day, the hospital telling him to take it easy for a while. Though- it doesn’t help when the police try and come talking to him. Right now, he’s in the small police department again- Sheriff Hubner lingering nearby with stacks of paper about as thick as Castiel’s forearm. The omega shifts uncomfortably in his seat, Dean just beyond that door fetching him something to drink because, even against all rationality, Castiel is still in heat.

 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Sheriff Hubner asks, scruffy eyebrows bunched together, making them look like one single line above his eyes, “If he’s coming after you like he says he is- then we need to know everything so we can keep him away from you.”

 

Castiel fidgets in his seat, skin pricking, he does not  want to be here right now, “Crowley broke into my dorm when Dean was out getting a few things from the store. He and I were on the phone when Crowley started jiggling my doorknob, and so I started getting things ready for when he broke in.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“I ran into my bedroom and I blocked my door with my nightstand. That’s when he broke through my front one and I turned out the lights so I could hide in the closet.”

 

Sheriff Hubner scrawls some more, stress lines apparent as the evening wears on by seconds, “So he broke into your apartment and you hid in the closet- Dean’s still on the phone at this time?”

 

“I was on the line the whole time until I got into the room.”

 

Castiel’s head snaps up to Dean in the doorway, holding a small plastic cup filled with something Castiel just wants to drown himself in currently. His green eyes move from Sheriff Hubner to Castiel, gaze lingering on the omega’s face before drifting off to the chair next to him as he moves to take a seat.

 

More scrawling, “Okay- continue Mr. Novak.”

 

“Like I was saying before- I was hiding in the closet, and right when Crowley got to my door my heat hit-”

 

“Which he’s still _in,_ by the way.” Dean interrupts, tone acidic towards the beta.

 

Sheriff Hubner sighs, his tone reminding Castiel of someone who’s at their breaking point, “Why I know that this isn’t the best of times or situations with certain circumstances occurring to be performing an interrogation, we have no other choice. If Crowley is chasing after Castiel- especially while he’s in heat- he may strike again. We’re trying to gather enough information so we can prosecute him fully once we catch him- and we can’t do that without knowing everything we can first. So please, Mr. Winchester, grab a hold of your tongue before you let it slip.”

 

Dean just grits his teeth, “Noted.”

 

“Continue.”

 

“As I was saying-” Castiel glances at Dean for a split second, the alpha leaning in his chair with the most furious expression he’s ever seen on someone, if Dean could kill with glares- Hubner would be the next murder victim, “I went into heat then… And- well Crowley was expecting it.”

 

Hubner leans in, “Why is that?”

 

Castiel clears his throat, “He planned it that way.”

 

The look on the sheriff’s face is enough.

 

“Before Crowley had really made himself known, some things in my dorm went missing. Important things.”

 

The pen scribbles something, Sheriff Hubner looking up, “What items were they?”

 

“My heat calender. It helps keep track of them and it tells me when they are so I make sure I take my pills. Ironically, the second thing he took was my medication.”

 

“So he broke into your apartment and stole these items to give him a time range of when to strike?”

 

Castiel shivers slightly, Dean noticing, “Yeah- I guess you could say that…”

 

The omega’s sure he can tell you the sound of a pen transferring ink onto paper by heart now, as the beta writes even more down, “Did he take or do anything else to items in your apartment?”

 

“He did several things-” Dean says instead, “and they’re pretty important. Cas wouldn’t have known about it, before you snap on me.”

 

Castiel stills, completely dumbfounded by Dean’s words.

 

“Alright- shoot.”

 

“First- Cas and I were having a beer together, and all of the sudden he’d thrown up and got sick. I thought it was weird, and I checked his beer for something. It smelled off- and I didn’t realize it then, but someone had put ipecac in it. I’m pretty positive it was Crowley.”

 

Hubner blinks, “How did you know it was ipecac and not something else?”

 

Dean gives a tight smile, eyes a little hardened, “Personal experiences with it.”

 

If there’s something behind that line, the sheriff avoids it, “Okay- so you’re saying Crowley might have tampered with his drink, why and how?”

 

“I had taken my pills." Castiel says nonchalantly as the alpha beside him blurts, “I don’t know.”

 

“Castiel, continue.”

 

The omega settles in his seat better, his skin still too clingy to his clothes, “I had taken my suppressants and birth control. He wanted me to vomit them up so they couldn’t get absorbed in my system. I had been alone in my dorm at the time… My friend Gabe had left and Dean was gone getting things from his own dorm… He broke in then, too…”

 

Castiel just looks down at his hands, afraid to look at Sheriff Hubner, afraid to look at Dean. Fuck- he’s just afraid. Crowley’s lurking around somewhere and here he is, getting asked about how Crowley’s been stalking him for a while now- and it’s fairly frightening to realize just how close Crowley was to him before he even made himself known. It makes the werewolf want to vomit.

 

“What was the second thing tampered with or strange, Mr. Winchester?”

 

The alpha goes a little stiff in the chair, but goes on anyways, “His scent was around Cas’ complex. I didn’t know it was his because I had never smelled it before- and I didn’t find it odd because of some omegas have alphas visit them. I just remembered it was a little unusual because it was around  the building and stuff. Never in it much.”

 

_Goodbye sleep, it was nice knowing you._

 

“That means Crowley has been watching you for some time, Mr. Novak.” the beta places his hands onto the table, fingers laced together, “What else did he say to you that night?”

 

“He talked about how he had tried coming onto me in high school- and I rejected him. Which I did. I didn’t know him or see him after that, if you’re about to ask… Anyways, then he started talking about how he thought I was a nuisance for getting to him, that I was ‘the only omega able to get under his skin’. Why- I don’t know and can’t tell you… But it makes sense, when he attacked Dean and I in the woods. He wanted to get rid of me then, as if he could cure himself by killing me or something… but then… then he realized how good it was to ‘watch me run’.”

 

Dean growls slightly, and Castiel just huddles closer to himself in his seat.

 

“What else?”

 

The werewolf licks his lips nervously before he speaks, voice wavering a little and his body too out of bounds for even sitting there like this, “Nothing much after that… just talking about mating me and all of-”

 

Castiel’s cut off by a cramp, bending himself over. Dean’s at his side in an instant, a hand lingering on the omega’s shoulder as his heat peaks.

 

“He shouldn’t be here right now.”

 

Hubner shakes his head, “This is really the only time-”

 

“Can’t you see he’s in _heat,_ dammit?!” Dean snaps, “He’s in pain right now, which last time I checked is fairly uncomfortable- and now you want to go off and bring up this?! Can’t you just wait till he’s not in heat to do this!?”

 

In short, after some arguing and more cramps suffered by Castiel- he and Dean are leaving.

 

Dean growls lowly, “Those sons of bitches think they can do that- what _assholes…_ ”

 

Castiel’s at the side of Dean’s car when he cramps again, Dean helping him into the cab while swearing under his breath about cops and ‘being fucking blind’. The alpha goes to the driver’s seat, jumping inside and turning his keys in the ignition.

 

“W-Where are we going?”

 

“I don’t know.” Dean’s hands find purchase on the wheel and tighten, “But my baby can take us anywhere we want- so shoot, Cas. Where do you want to go?”

 

Castiel pauses, “I do remember someone wanted to take me up on the strip…”

 

Dean smiles widely, “That’s a good idea but- going there in your heat wouldn’t be such a-”

 

“No one would be out, Dean.” the omega hopes that this is true, though it is fairly, “With a murderer and the Festival of Lights a few days away, no one would really go out right now unless they needed to.”

 

It’s true, to a point. Every year in the first week of December, Gatlinburg holds a parade called “The Festival of Lights”. Castiel’s seen it every year since he could handle the cold- and just because some alpha is on his ass doesn’t mean he isn’t going to go enjoy it. Besides, who doesn’t like watching small floats, cantering horses, or dancers and marching bands all wrapped up in a tiny little celebration? So Castiel would be damned if any of those things- even his heat if it’s still acting up, which it can be- would stop him from enjoying himself when he’s been pretty much stressed to the point of sickness.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

Dean pulls out of the small, cracked parking lot, his car easily handling the tough inclines and bumps as if they were made of butter. Castiel wants to ask him about going to the parade, but he’s unsure if Dean would be okay with that in the first place. If his protective glances are anything to go by. He may not even want to go- or like the parade, and when Castiel thinks about it, he really doesn’t want to be standing alone by himself in a crowd of blurred faces. The omega should have at least one that he can recognize- and he can do that with Dean in seconds.

 

Instead of going the direct route, Castiel takes a detour, “What car is this again?"

 

"A 1967 Cheverolet Impala. Why?"

 

"Just wondering..." Castiel pauses, "You care about it a lot don't you?"

 

Dean smirks, " _Her,_ Cas. It's a her. And yeah, I do. She's my baby after all. I really love her, she means a lot to me."

 

The omega smiles back, "Your baby? That's funny- you call something you really like 'baby'. Why don't you call Sam that?"

 

"Because he's my brother?" the alpha's brows are scrunched together, "We're related thank you- and I've had enough of you and Gabe making incest jokes. If I'm going to call someone that, then they have to be unrelated to me, and I care for them."

 

"Then you can call me baby, going by those regulations."

 

Dean coughs, fingers catching on the wheel, "Cas-"

 

The omega tilts his head, "What- it's a statement of fact Dean. I'm unrelated and you care for me, speaking in platonic terms. It's simple, really."

 

"No it's not Cas- I just-" Dean seems to be blushing, "I can't call you baby. It's not simple like that."

 

"Why? It's just a title."

 

"Cas, no. I'm not calling you baby."

 

"You technically just did."

 

Dean groans, "That's not it, Cas. The only time I'm going to call anyone baby is when I'm in a relationship with them or some shit."

 

Castiel tilts his head, staring at the dashboard in confusion, "Can't you call a friend baby?"

 

"I feel like I'm digging my own grave with you right now."

 

"Your idea of this conversation bothers me."

 

"That's because this coversation sucks."

 

Castiel stiffens, "So you don't like talking to me or something?"

 

Dean nearly brakes too hard at the light, "No! That's not it at all- ... Cas, there's some conversations in life that you shouldn't have with your friends, this is one of them."

 

"So there's something wrong with talking about the word baby?"

 

"Cas- it's the fact that you told me that I could call you baby."

 

The omega rolls his eyes, "I was merely using myself as an example, Dean."

 

There's a small 'oh' from the driver's seat. Castiel just stares at the dashboard as Dean parks in a small lot on the side if the strip. They remain silent for a while longer until they come across the side of the many candy stores located on the strip. Castiel's eyes widen when he sees the taffy getting made on a nearby counter.

 

"Have you ever seen this before?" Dean asks, joining Castiel at his side.

 

"No- can't say I have."

 

The omega watches as the candy is made, rolled over and over until it's a huge tube of pure sugar. Castiel’s never been down much on the strip, never took the time to visit or shop there. Pigeon Forge was easier to get in and out of, and there were better stores there for bulk shopping. What? Castiel’s a ‘one-trip-if-he-can’ kind of guy. Sue him.

 

Dean gives a content sigh, hot breath turning white against the cold air as the confectioner twirls in red stripes along the cream log.

 

“Dean- what flavor are they making?”

 

The alpha grins, his eyes also smiling, “Wanna go in and find out?”

 

“Really?”

 

Castiel’s eyes light up and Dean chuckles, “Yeah, of course. You sound like you’ve never been in a candy store, Cas.”

 

“That’s because I haven’t.”

 

“It’s a good time to change that.”

 

Dean pushes Castiel forward by his back, the omega forced to open up the front entrance. Immediately sweet scents fill his nostrils: banana, cherry, orange, mint. There’s so many that Castiel loses himself among them, happily going by the counter and staring at the small creations behind the glass. Dean’s on the other side, looking at small toy cars and bags filled with pre-packed taffy.

 

“First time?”

 

Castiel looks up to find an older woman, hair already gray and face adorned with wrinkles from smiling so much- which she’s doing now at Castiel warmly, “Uhh- yeah. How’d ya know?”

 

“Newcomers always have some spark in their eyes when they come in. You’ve got it honey… Now, what can I interest you in?”

 

Castiel swallows, seeing the huge mounds of candy topped on other sweets, “I don’t know- there’s so many options…”

 

The woman grins even wider, “We have a ‘try one’ policy. You can pick something out that you’d like to try- no charge.”

 

“Oh- well in that case then,” Castiel pauses as she laughs, “I’d like some mints and a chocolate-dipped strawberry.”

 

She hands over a few mints and the chocolate fruit on a piece of tissue paper, “People say our dipped strawberries are to die for.”

 

The omega readily eats the strawberry first, mouth finding it’s aroma not only pleasing- but it’s taste as well. The chocolate melts perfectly over his tongue, mixing in with the sweet pinch of strawberry.

 

“How much?” he blurted, muffled by the perfection in between his lips.

 

“About two-fifty for three.”

 

Castiel grins, “I’ll take fifteen.”

 

She smiles, “Not the largest order I’ve heard, but you’re still out there. What about the mints? They’re a dollar and seventy-five for one and a half pounds.”

 

Castiel pops a small green mint into his mouth, finding the candy turn into a wintery-esque cream in his mouth, “Go ahead and load me up sister, I’m taking some home with me. About three pounds, too.”

 

“You and your boyfriend are going to love them!” she coos happily, “How long have you two been together?”

 

Castiel just sends her a confused look.

 

“Love got your tongue? Well, it doesn’t matter. I can tell you two are really happy together- you make a cute couple. I hope you lovebirds have a nice day, and enjoy the candy!”

 

Castiel pays, grabbing his newfound love for sweets and boxes into his chest, Dean looking over and noticing that Castiel’s ready to go. The alpha smiles at the old lady, and when he turns to go to the door she sends a small wink Castiel’s way and it makes the omega blush profusely. Thankfully it’s cold enough outside to blame it on the frosty nip of the air rather than something an elderly woman said and did.

 

“Where do you want to go next, Cas? There’s all sorts of places down here you can go.”

 

Castiel shrugs, pulling out a single strawberry from his collection as Dean chuckles at him, “Stop that- they’re delicious… Anyways, I guess we can go some place for food maybe… I’m hungry.”

 

“I can tell.” Dean smiles softly at him, “You’ve been eating all the candy you just bought. But luckily for you I know a good place to go. Breakfast sound good?”

 

Castiel nods quickly, “Oh god yes.”

 

They head a little further down the sidewalk, it nearly empty of people as they reach a little entrance way labeled, “The Village”. Castiel is immediately enthralled with it- considering it’s got the look of an old town and for some reason Castiel just loves that rustic-olden look. The wooden shingles on top of the buildings have moss growing on them, and it seems that the green plant is happy everywhere- in the cracks of the bricks lining the ground, alongside some of the trees, damn it’s randomly everywhere. Either way, Castiel can’t help but get giddy over going through there.

 

Dean notices Castiel staring as they go a little further to a house-esque building, it’s window’s taller than they are wide, minus the large one that constitutes for a wall out front. Castiel can see inside, can see all of the tables lining up but completely empty except for staff and a few patrons.

 

“It’s usually so crowded they have a line going past the candy store right there- and before you ask, they have a lot down here.”

 

Castiel nods, Dean opening the door for him and letting him enter, and immediately smells hit Castiel’s nose. Since he’s in heat- or is closely getting back to its throes, his senses are a little heightened right now- especially his sense of smell. So that means as soon as that door flies back, information about his surroundings flood his brain.

 

_Egg, bacon, sausage, Dean, toast, coffee, butter, Dean, pancakes, syrup, orange juice, Dean._

 

The omega has to blink a few times to ground himself before he flies off, and it’s right when a waitress walks up, black apron adorning her waist and hair drawn up in a bun, there’s even a pencil sticking out of it as she smiles brightly and removes it, “Welcome to Pancake Pantry, how may I help you?”

 

“Table for two please.”

 

Castiel is surprised at how smug-ish Dean sounds, how happy the number ‘two’ rolled off his tongue instead of ‘three’ or ‘one’. The werewolf remembers all that was said- some fairly recently, and he can’t shake off the feeling that Dean is convincing himself that maybe it’s a date. That maybe he and Castiel are together and this is them just going out and having fun. Instead of recoiling from the idea, Castiel finds it actually unsurprising and okay. That’s a first.

 

So maybe the omega will let the alpha have his fun and just let him have a good time- they both deserve to.

 

The waitress brings them to a half-table-half-booth near the back of the restaurant, and as soon as they near it Dean jumps into the seat that isn’t against the wall, sort of forcing Castiel to take the booth and sit pretty much isolated from any possible people. Either way, his view is perfect- he can see the whole place now that he’s sitting and can take the time to notice. The ceiling arches up, the aged beams humming with light as it shines through the massive window. The huge Christmas tree they have set up is decorated professionally, and it looks as though a magazine came in and did a photoshoot and left.

 

“You seem to like this place already.” Dean smiles, fiddling with his small cup of water, “Just wait till you get their food.”

 

Oh right- Castiel had to eat, “Any suggestions? I’ve never been here before this.”

 

“I think you’re a variety kind of guy, so…” Dean flips through his menu, “I’m guessing you’d like the sampler. It comes with pancakes and eggs… Basically the whole shabang.”

 

The omega nods, “Alright- is it okay if I get orange juice?”

 

Dean laughs, “Dude- you sound like a kid… But yeah, you can.”

 

Castiel sets the menu down from where he’d been bending the corners back and forth in a small amount of nervousness. The rest of the room is not as showy as the front is, it’s more cramped and it reminds Castiel of wooden siding on rooms in the 70’s or 80’s. He can’t remember which exactly, sue him. There’s random pictures hung on the walls alongside gas lamps that use bulbs instead of flame to light the area. It’s only when Castiel sees a huge bowl with a mountain of butter that he stalls on his own tour of the place.

 

“Who needs that much damn butter- seriously?”

 

Dean looks from Castiel to the ‘heart-attack worthy’ amount of dairy product in a stainless steel bowl, literal ice cream scoops in it to grab out ‘portions’ of butter, “Paula Deen in one week I’m assuming.”

 

The omega snorts, “Uhuh… Totally. She uses that much butter on a daily basis.”

 

Dean laughs, “You’re sense of humor just appears out of nowhere Cas, let it out more often.”

 

“If you say so… Did you ever watch the Food Network?”

 

“Sometimes late at night and stuff- yeah. Why?”

 

Castiel shrugs, “I wanted to know if you’ve seen Barefoot Contessa.”

 

Dean’s eyes widen in horror, “Don’t mention that woman- her idea of a pinch of salt is nothing but sadistic and alarming.”

 

“You don’t like salt then, I’m guessing?”

 

“No-” Dean playfully rolls his eyes, a smile playing on his lips, “salt is pretty cool. There’s a lot you can do with that stuff- and I’m guessing that some alternate version of me probably worships the stuff- why I’ll never know and I’m okay with that. But the thing is, she takes the whole damn shaker and dumps it in her foods. I’m surprised her family or herself don’t have hypertension or something yet…”

 

Castiel smirks, “Wanna hear a joke about her?”

 

Dean is instantly game, “Go.”

 

“What do you get when Ina Garten sweats?”

 

The alpha scrunches his face, “I’m guessing that’s her real name but… I don’t know.”

 

“Brine.”

 

That’s when Dean not only loses it, their waitress appears. It takes Dean about five minutes to stop laughing, Castiel just guessing and ordering for his friend as he literally cries and holds his stomach. He’s so affected that he ends up wheezing and coughing, and that just makes the werewolf opposite of him giggle evilly.

 

“Damn Cas…” Dean pants, “If I would’ve… known how much… you actually hold back… I would’ve said keep it in…”

 

Castiel smiles nonchalantly and shrugs, “Not my fault.”

 

Dean just smiles, “Any idea where… you want to go after this?”

 

“I liked the place next to this- The Village, was it? I want to go down there and see what I can find.”

 

“Oh- there’s a lot of cool stuff down there. I know there’s a tea shop, a sock place that literally has any type of footwear in there- literally, I bought Sammy knee-high sloth socks from there one year and he loved them- and there’s a celtic shop and The Doughnut Friar.”

 

Castiel smiles widely, “I absolutely love tea and socks. It’s definite now that we visit there as soon as we’re done eating.”

 

It’s then- ironically- that their food is placed in front of them, Dean finally realized Castiel ordered for him- but content that it turned out to be chocolate pancakes. Dean nods his approval, giving a thank you to the waitress before he looks at the omega again.

 

“You take the honorary first bite of pancakes- I want to see the look on your face.”

 

The werewolf raises an eyebrow but goes along with it, “Alright.”

 

Castiel takes a fork and digs it into the fluffy disc in front of him, butter and syrup running down the edges and swirling together where they can. Castiel lets a few stray droplets fall off onto the plate, and pops it into his mouth. His mouth is greeted with a rich and moist pancake, the sweet tang of maple and pure butter rest on his tongue. Castiel can’t help a small moan from escaping him at the taste.

 

“Told you it was good.” Dean’s smile is so wide it looks like it hurts.

 

“Take a bite of yours- I wanna know if I got my guess right or not.”

 

Dean nods, grabbing his fork and doing the same as the omega, minus the fact his pancakes have melting chocolate chips in them, leaving brown smears on the fork and on Dean’s lips.

 

Castiel smiles, “You have chocolate on your lips, Dean.”

 

The alpha doesn’t seem surprised, only licks his lips and rids them of the chocolate, “Better?”

 

“Much.”

 

They eat after that- the food being so good that literally any words they have are stolen but it’s perfection. Seriously- this is some good ass shit. Castiel makes a few more content noises at his other foods- and Dean was right- he is the variety kind of guy, especially when he gets to his bacon and realizes it’s perfectly chewy.

 

After they finish their meal, hands patting their stomachs as a ‘you can process this buddy, I know you can’ type of gesture, Dean pays and they leave to go next door. Castiel can’t help the thrill of excitement go through his veins as they enter, and he just feels for some reason, at home.

 

“Yeah- it’s a pretty cool place here.”

 

In the middle is a small fountain, the water running over the sides as the cold whips around it and makes it steam a little- and it does help that there is literally a small flame protruding from the top of it. When Castiel nears, there’s coins littering the bottom, people passing by dropping them in for hopes a good fortune and luck, maybe even their wishes getting to become reality. Dean grins, going into his pocket and taking a small coin out- kissing the cool metal before tossing it in.

 

“What did you wish for?”

 

The alpha shakes his head, “Against the rules Cas. If a wish is told then it’s voided.”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes, trying to examine the rest of the wonderous place before there’s a slight tap on his shoulder. The omega turns to see Dean stretching out his hand with a coin in it, a soft smile on his face. The coin rests there as an offering, and Castiel takes it, his fingers finding Dean’s skin warm and electric (it’s probably just his heat doing this) and takes the coin. He says thanks quietly, turning towards the water.

 

What could he wish for? World hunger to be obliterated? World peace? There’s a list of trite or cliche things Castiel can peg onto his wish- onto the coin that Dean gave to him for this purpose. But then again, when did wishing ever make things come true, when did wanting something to happen ever make it occur? Castiel decides that maybe a wishing fountain or well isn’t as magical as people make them out to be- but doesn’t give in fully as a small thread of hope connects the thoughts together in his brain.

 

Happiness.

 

That’s it- happiness. That’s a good wish, right? Not only for himself- but everyone. Everyone deserves to be happy. If they were- maybe there would be no wars, no political scandals, no sexual harassment or rape, no theft, no murder- the list can go on and on… The world would be such a better place if people just stopped for a moment and made themselves happy.

 

So that’s what he wishes for, as he kisses the coin in high and good hopes, fingers holding onto the cooling metal tightly, his eyes scrunching as he tosses it in wishing for all he’s worth that in the end everyone would just be happy. It’s only when he hears the soft drop-esque sound in the water that the werewolf opens his eyes, and he smiles.

 

“You look like you were trying to solve world-wide problems with a coin.”

 

Castiel shrugs, “Maybe I was, maybe I wasn’t. I think you said something along the lines of ‘telling voids the wish’.”

 

The alpha chuckles, “I just can’t win with you, can I?”

 

“Nope.” Castiel begins to walk wherever his feet take him, “You should just get used to it.”

 

The middle plaza is a little weird, it has shops cramped up together with two small pathways on the farthest left and right. Dean makes Castiel stop so they can go into the Doughnut Friar, buying the food again and once more are they thrown into something close to orgasmic bliss from something made from flour. Today is just the day of amazing food, apparently.

 

Then they walk themselves through the rest of the place, Castiel charmed by the small town feel and by what the shops have to offer. The whole time he just walks around the place with a mile-wide grin and prances up to stores, Dean following along chucking at his enthusiasm. They do this up and down the strip, taking a rest at a gazebo at the end of a alley-shaped shopping center.

 

“Wanna go in the Sherlock Holmes pub?”

 

Dean shrugs, “I guess, though I can’t drink as much as you can since I have to drive- they take that shit seriously up here.”

 

The alpha and omega enter the bar (which sounds like the start to a bad joke, honestly), going to sit at the bar and enjoying the dark mahogany atmosphere as the bartender walks up to them.

 

“Can I fancy you a drink?”

 

Dean nods, “Just two beers please, nothing special.”

 

The bartender glances at Castiel, eyes lingering on him for a split second before going off to get their drinks, and when he comes back he’s got some type of fancy shit that Dean nearly gags towards, the tender setting it down in front of Castiel and smiling, “This one’s on the house- thought the other choice was… _unsatisfying._ ”

 

Dean bristles in the seat next to the omega who just says, “Thanks?”

 

Before Castiel can even take a sip of his drink, Dean is dragging him out of there and into the strip again.

 

“Dean! What the hell!?”

 

“That dude was creepin’ on you Cas!” Dean growls over his shoulder, “Did you even _notice_ how hard he was staring at you?”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes, “Dean- we make a lot of eye contact, what difference does that make?”

 

The alpha abruptly stops, “Because Cas, I don’t sweet talk to you to try and get in your pants. He looked shady- he might have put something in it or something…”

 

“Dean- I’m sure if he did that he’d get fired. Besides, it was free.”

 

“Maybe because he was _hitting on you._ ”

 

“ _Dean._ ”

  
“ _Cas._ ”

 

The omega just glares at Dean, the alpha’s overreaction completely unnecessary, “Is there something going on here?”

 

Both of their attentions snap over to a uniformed man, his eyes trained on them as Dean lets go of Castiel’s wrist and clears his throat awkwardly, “No- there isn’t.”

 

“Alright… If you two do argue, I suggest a place more private then a sidewalk. Be safe.”

 

His tone was unconvinced, but he walks away nonetheless, leaving the two to blink and just stand there for a moment. Castiel feels blush creep up his skin, and he thinks that maybe this whole ‘going on the strip’ idea was a bad thing.

 

“Come on- let’s go…”

 

Dean’s tone doesn’t sound much better than some sinking feeling in Castiel’s gut, and it just reminds the omega that he’s still in heat and maybe it is best that he goes home before it really hits. Well- where is home exactly? Crowley ruined his other one to the point of Castiel not wanting to return, and he’s definitely not sharing dorms with Gabriel.

 

Well that just leaves one place, doesn’t it?

 

Guess Dean’s dorm just became home sweet home.

 

They pile into the Impala, good moods stripped from their minds as Dean drives them back from the strip in silence. Castiel watches as the four-laned road changes into two, and soon the Impala is going up near the entrance way of Gatlinburg. Dean goes a little farther than that, the tires rolling over the strip of asphalt that’s surrounded by trees. It’s got a river right beside it, and the other way into the city lining the other side of the watery line. It’s all wrapped up in steep inclines and dense (and currently considered lifeless) forest foliage.

 

They turn off into one of the few break offs in the road, Castiel seeing the sign for the alpha complex of Pickman University. Castiel immediately feels out of his element- misplaced. He’s in heat right now, so the thought of being around hundreds of other alphas (more than likely unmated) makes him basically a strip of meat in a cage full of starved lions. Dean notices how Castiel is pushing himself into the seat, fingers coming up to his unwanted bite mark as anxiety builds up like the feeling in his abdomen.

 

At least they were almost there when it struck.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Ω Ch. 5 - A Lot Of Shite Happens Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty- the reason why this update took so god damn long was the fact I had a 20,000 word goal.  
> For a Christmas present. Asked from a few of you guys.  
> Happy fucking holidays.~  
> (I know I'm late but shush.)
> 
> A lot happens in this ch. and I'm not even going to hint at what it is- just going to go ahead and tell you a lot of shite happens.~
> 
> ENJOY!~

* * *

 

 

"Cas- are you okay?"

Castiel doubles over, hand grabbing on the dash in an attempt to somehow erase the pain by gripping the leather tightly. God- he's fucked. Utterly fucked. Maybe literally fucked in a few moments. It doesn't help the fact that there's a damn alpha in the car with him. Shit-

Dean stiffens immediately in his seat, "Oh shit, Cas-"

Castiel can't help the noise that leaves his parted lips, skin hot and sweat beginning to form on him as the omega feels the burn coarse through his constricted veins. The werewolf tries to gain his ragged breath as Dean brakes hard on the Impala, Castiel's knuckles that are gripping the denim over his legs are going whiter than his vision. How is he going to pull through this?

"Fuck- come on, we need to get to my dorm room-"

Castiel moans- actually  _moans_ in the front seat like it's some sort of wanton mating call. He can't help it, can't help the fact that his body feels like it's playing Russian Roulette with his sanity by shooting sexual-themed jolts through his body- seeing which one will crack through his tough outer and inner shell. He's never been good at taking blind chances.  _Fuck._

"I don't-" Castiel tries swallowing but finds his mouth utterly dry, "I don't think I can make it in there…"

Dean shifts awkwardly against the Impala's aged leather, "Fuck- I'll carry you dude."

Castiel looks at him, brows furrowed and a snarky comment about to fly out of his mouth with a hiss does instead, another cramp seizing his abdomen and words away, "Alright- fine."

The alpha snags Castiel up by his arms as though he were nothing but a feather. A feather that's currently experiencing hell and it's special VIP tour. He whisks the omega away from the Impala, his keys already shoved into his pockets and car locked as he kicks the passenger side door closed. Some alphas that pass by or just happen to be included on their route eye Castiel in interest (not in the good way like Curious George), but their plans on finding anything out are soon interrupted by protective and assertive snarls from Dean as he practically runs to them to his dorm. In short, a warning:  _fuck off._

"Shit-" Dean has been practically chanting this word _over and over_ for minutes now like he's in some sort of pagan ritual, "we're almost there, I promise."

Castiel just clings onto Dean as he whimpers desperately from the pain, face buried in the other werewolf's shoulder as his heat comes back like chicken pox does as shingles. In short- it's  _bad._

It doesn't help with all of the thousands of scents screaming at Castiel right now-  _alpha here, alpha there, alphas everywhere._ It's like sticking a crack addict in a room full of flour and expecting him to not go rabid from the absolute  _tease._ They all repel Castiel, some a little easier to handle than others, but nonetheless just-  _gross_. It makes the omega's stomach coil and tighten uncomfortably, his breaths only getting taken if his favorite filter is there- Dean Winchester. Really- his scent is just wrapping around Castiel and the omega loves it, especially considering it's like getting a whiff of perfume when the latter is something putrid- like the juice at the bottom of a garbage can versus fresh baked apple pie.

Some door in front of Castiel bangs open, but he can't see it right now because he's too busy wanting to die or worse in Dean's arms as another debilitating cramp slithers through his already abused muscles. He can't help but groan into the fabric as his fingers latch onto the neckline of Dean's tee, every inch of his body able to feel his racing heartbeat as his temperature climbs even higher.

"Oh fuck…"

Dean's rigid, and at first Castiel thinks it might be because of his current scent or something until he somehow manages to look up from the alpha's shoulder.

He wishes he didn't.

There are thousands upon  _thousands_ of pictures littering Dean's room. Not just any- they're all black and white, taken with one of those older cameras that pop the single film sheet out after you take a shot with it, and they're also  _all_ of Castiel.

The time ranges of them vary. Castiel now recognizing his face from high school to when he first got into Pickman. However, the worst is when the omega notices some are  _fairly_ recent; like only a few days prior to now.

"Cas- Cas stop looking at them."

The werewolf sees several that he knows immediately. One from when he was pulling the shower curtain back to see if anyone was there and hiding behind it before Gabriel scared the fuck out of him, the other when he was in the forest with Dean at the bonfire. There's several from that night alone- like Dean pushing him up against the tree and whispering drunken things in his ear, or when Dean sloppily kissed him out of nowhere. Castiel can't help but cringe- now knowing that Crowley was in fact there, and also so close to striking that night as well.

"Cas- you're starting to hyperventilate."

He can't look away, can't stop staring at the colorless images of his face from various angles that he hadn't known were existing till now. There's another he spots from when an alpha shoved him against the lockers at his old high school, and he can see from here how the other werewolf's hand went up his shirt as he pushed him into the metal some years ago.

And there's more.

Castiel sees some from when he was at the school dance (he wonders to this day why he even went at all), his smaller and younger body getting pushed to the floor as an alpha tried to mate him right there on the gym floor. Or the other time Castiel tried out for the swim team and was almost drowned when he refused to let one of the alphas 'feel under his trunks' and 'test the waters'. There's even a shot of when Castiel was walking home after his first- and last day- at a bar, his nose blocked out by bloodied rags and right eye swollen shut and bruised.

One of them is Castiel when he was getting out of the car around his senior year in high school on a cold night in August. His friend, at the time, had been dropping him off after a late night of drinking and more than likely illegal stunts pulled by the both of them when he'd cornered Castiel in the back of his car after some poor and drunken excuse to make the omega go back there.

"Cas-  _Cas!"_

" _W-Why didn't I do this before- god I- I'm an idiot… Should've just came o-out and did this anyways… so much less trouble._ "

_Castiel struggles against the fake leather, hands pressed to his throat and fingers pushing down strongly against the quickly bruising skin. He tries to scream for help but he can't- not when his windpipe is practically getting crushed._

" _Little bitch. S-Should've just learned your f-fucking place."_

 _The omega hopes that someone can see what's happening to him, someone will find them before it's too late for attempting anything. Just because they're in the secluded mountains doesn't mean someone still can't walk in on this. They're in a parking lot for fuck's sake! Castiel hopes- he_ prays _that someone will find him. That someone will save him._

_Uriel's hand doesn't falter like his words do, "No one's g-gonna find us. It's late Sunday night- everyone's a-asleep right now… It's just you and me."_

_Castiel tries his hardest, fighting for air and his life as he thrashes against Uriel. He kicks, he punches- and the whole time those fucking fingers never let up a single bit. It's when Uriel is undoing his fly and shucking down Castiel's pants in an awkward, one-handed motion that something happens._

_The door behind Uriel is yanked suddenly open, the alpha getting pulled from Castiel in a single fluid second. It shuts immediately after, and everything goes silent as it can be. There's nothing but Castiel's coughing and wheezing as he frantically tries to gain back oxygen, tears streaming down his face and his voice barely working as he tries to even see if they still make sounds. The clock on the dash reads two in the morning, and Castiel can't help but stare at it for a few minutes and think that he might not have lived to see this hour. What a frightening thought…_

_Someone had saved him- and left.  
_ _Heros are weird nowadays._

_But Castiel is just overwhelmingly relieved he can even breathe again- taking lungfuls of oxygen despite the fact his throat feels like collapsing in on itself. He looks around, the only light being a single telephone pole in the corner of the lot, the asphalt outside slick and shiny with already fallen rain. The omega just gets out of the car and lets his breath reach the cooled air in a misty cloud._

" _T-Thank you…" he is barely even able to mumble it._

_Castiel heads back to his dorm after he leaves Uriel's still parked and running car, going into his bathroom and staring at the mirror. There's purple hand marks all over his neck, and Castiel just lets out a small broken sob before collapsing onto the bathroom tiles._

"Cas!"

The omega snaps out of his sudden memory, fingers trembling and skin still overwhelmingly hot. He can't help but let history repeat itself again as a small broken sob leaves him.

"Cas, it's okay- I'm here." Dean coos, starting to rock Castiel back and forth a little as though he were a small child and he just skinned his knee, "We need to get you somewhere better and safer than this… Shit."

Castiel wants to ask what's wrong or what they're going to do now that their other safe haven has been compromised- but he can't. He's too busy crying, too busy feeling his life fall apart, too busy cramping again.

"Look, I'm going to take you somewhere okay, somewhere I know Crowley won't know about. You'll be safe from him there, I promise."

Castiel just buries his face further into Dean's tear-splotched shirt as his uneven sobs rack through his body, alongside the flush and burn that he needs to be  _destroyed._ He just takes in Dean's scent alone, lets it go into his lungs and settle there to get absorbed into his bloodstream alongside the oxygen. It calms him down slightly, his blood beginning to simmer rather than boil. He finds himself purring directly into Dean's shoulder as his body realizes just how  _delicious_ Dean smells currently.

"Cas, no."

Dean looks around his room for a few more seconds, Castiel still intently rubbing his face against Dean's torso as the alpha begins to run back to the Impala.

Castiel has a hard time trying to hold onto that glorious scent around him as Dean sprints them to the car once more. He's bumping up and down too much to rub himself in the smell either- and it frustrates the werewolf beyond description.

"Come on Cas, stop it." Dean says as Castiel lets out an unsatisfied growl, "Now's  _not_ the time for this."

The alpha somehow manages to get the Impala unlocked amongst the weird circumstances, opening up the car's door so Castiel can have the back seat to himself. Instead of Dean's idea going to plan- to set down the omega and get to the driver's seat so he can get them both away from here and find somewhere else- Castiel decides he has other ideas that are much better than just moving a steering wheel and watching a road. As soon as his back hits the worn leather below him, Castiel snags Dean's collar with two precise fingers and pulls him down to fall directly on top of his body.

"Cas!"

The omega takes his leg and wraps it around Dean's hip just like he had done with Gabe for the prank, keeping Dean there as he tries to wiggle out of it like it will somehow get him freed if he transforms into a fucking worm. The alpha curses loudly while he tries getting away, only stopping when Castiel shuts him up and stills him by snagging his lips with his own.

" _Mph!"_

Castiel struggles to enjoy it with Dean trying to jump off him and shove him the opposite direction, especially when he succeeds, "No Cas- dammit,  _no!"_

All the fire in Castiel's body goes out- like he was a burning candle and someone just snuffed him for no reason. His eyes look at Dean's, those green irises staring at him like he was fucked up or-  _oh,_ Castiel gets it. He wasn't supposed to kiss Dean at all, right?

That was a big taboo of Dean Winchester- apparently.

_But… Dean had said… what? …_

"Cas- just stop it. I'm trying to get you some place safe, okay? Now's not the time to be dry humping me in the back of my car."

Castiel winces at the harsh words as if they scalded him. He wasn't doing that at all… Sure, he was in heat (a horrible one at that), and maybe his mind was considered a little ways off of the beaten path of morals or right-decision-making, but that didn't mean that Castiel wasn't  _conscious_ of what he was doing. The omega knew exactly how his leg had wrapped up Dean's waist, or how his lips had pressed against Dean's for a fleeting moment.

That also meant he knew exactly how Dean had just rejected him.

Instead of crying out to Dean like beforehand, or resuming with roaming fingertips and lips, skin on skin and mouth on mouth, Castiel just shoves himself in the corner of the backseat and pouts like a small child who just got grounded.

"Cas… come on… Don't avoid me like that."

The omega doesn't want to give him an answer- besides, he's gone through enough today. First being that he just basically had to relive last night with Crowley, second is having his heat snap, and third being the whole photo bomb in Dean's dorm which made him realize things that had happened in his past, and how Crowley has been after him for some time. Castiel didn't need Dean's rejection to top or end that list- but either way it happens.

Dean just gives up after Castiel just cocoons himself in the corner by himself, the omega trying his hardest to ignore Dean's pleas or words that sound completely desperate. The alpha just goes in the front seat and revs the car up after he's done dealing with Castiel's stubbornness. Castiel is so angry- he doesn't even look up or move throughout the whole drive to wherever they're going, he just huddles close to his legs and tries not to cry.

He's such a pansy.

The brakes sound a little outside the metal and interior of the Impala, announcing that Dean has finally gotten them wherever they needed to go that's 'safe'. Castiel doesn't care now- Crowley can have him. He doesn't give a shit anymore.

"Cas… Come on, we're here…"

The omega doesn't move or respond.

There's a shift in the air, the cold stopping as Dean shuts the door with a grunt. Castiel knows what he's doing- he's not stupid. Contrary to Dean's obtuse belief.

Just as Dean pries open the door Castiel is leaning on, the omega turns to him with a feral snarl ripping through the air, teeth bared and scent rancid with anger.

"Cas! What the fuck!?"

Castiel growls, the low sound rumbling in his torso as the acidic words hiss out between his clenched teeth, "I don't need any help from you. So fuck off."

Dean stiffens at that, eyes widening, "Cas-"

The omega shifts into wolf form in the back seat, clothes flying off of his body as if he were slickened with oil as he jumps past Dean and bolts.

"Cas!"

The wolf sprints down the asphalt, realizing that Dean's brought him to a secluded hotel area while he hid away in the cushions. His paws scrape against the ground, claws ticking as they click on the man-made rock. There's a sound behind him, similar to Castiel's own and it's immediately in his mind what's happening.

Dean's coming after him. In wolf form.

But that's not what Castiel wants  _now._ Earlier it might have been fine, but not after Dean pushed him away as though he were clingy and Dean didn't care for him. What Castiel wanted-  _needed-_ was space. Room to breathe, to be alone when he fell apart again. If Dean was upset, well, he could join the club because right now Castiel's fucking furious.

The wolf darts off onto an incline next to a river, the trees beginning to thicken as he runs along the cement path. Dean barks after him, but the omega doesn't care. He's faster- and dammit he's gonna use that to his advantage.

The trees grow in number as Castiel runs off of the concrete and onto dirt instead. The ground is easier to run on, and Castiel finds that Dean has to slow to make his bulky form get up the steep hill that the omega's long legs can practically glide over. Small rocks tumble down the hillside as the wolf literally pushes his way up further and further into the forest, the angle growing in its vertical height as the altitude climbs alongside Castiel.

How could he have been so blind? How could have let himself go off and try to fuck one of the very few people he could trust at the moment? Castiel growls himself for letting himself stoop so low, reverting to his omega side instead of his rational one. The werewolf is so busy beating himself up that he doesn't notice a small dip within the dirt. His paw catches, the wolf nearly tumbling over as he hears a sinister snap.

Pain- it shoots up Castiel's back right leg with a sickening vengeance. He yips out, the metal enclosing on his leg and locking shut. Castiel growls, practically snarling at the contraption locked around his limb. Hunters were supposed to retrieve their bear traps once the season or whatever was over- and it seems one was either forgetful or lazy. Castiel  _hates_ people sometimes. Fuck that- more like all the time.

He can't lay down, he can't sit- fuck, he can't do anything other than try to stand right now. His muscles burn and his mind reels at the fact his day just got a thousand times worse. The wolf turns so he can view his leg, whining when he sees the metallic teeth digging into his upper flank and blood running down in steady trickles and drops.

He might bleed to death out here.

Jolly.

In a fit of desperation, Castiel claws at the trap, paws digging up mounds of earth around the offending contraption as the omega tries to free himself. He remembers that there's a certain switch he can press to make the painful and cutting grip on his leg give way. It seems that maybe he has a small strand of luck or good grace left, as his paw manages to touch exactly what he was looking for, the trap letting go and resetting itself.

The omega gives a huff of relief, edging himself away as his leg screams in pain and a small amount of relief. Castiel looks around, trying to find out where he is- but in his struggle he forgets where he came from, forgets where he is- and it terrifies him. The second best thing is scents, right? Castiel panics as he breathes in the air in terror.

_Fear, blood, dead leaves, trees, blood, omega, fear, blood._

It's like everything's scrambled into one untieable knot, Castiel's brain struggling to function over the full blown system overload he's experiencing currently. He decides that his best chance is to limp forward in between the trees until nightfall- and then he can maybe use the lighting from the town to guide him back home.

What a funny word to use when one just got ejected from it- and then rejected by person they thought shared that place with them.

The werewolf limps as best as he can, trying to use his back leg as little as possible as the mountains stretch before him. The sky is clear for once- and Castiel is hoping that maybe the weather will stay by his side during the nightfall so he can find his way back. The omega keeps going on at his slow pace, hoping that someone would find him- fuck, that he'd find someone. The hours stretch on, the afternoon moving into dusk as Castiel finds the ground below him leveling out more. He relaxes a little at that- knowing his marred leg won't be used much.

But of course, any bit of comfort that had just been summoned gets banished by thick clouds rolling over the edge of the mountains. That's why they call them the Smokies. The clouds will literally drag themselves along the rock formations, contouring to them as they drift along with the wind currents. The weather here can be unpredictable with that- and Castiel curses it to Hell when they start rolling in and blocking out his gaze to nearly only a few feet in front of him.

He can't keep going on like this.

He's going to die.

Castiel pants, finding it harder and harder to move his working legs now that he's lost so much blood and the cold has penetrated through his fur coat. His body shakes and so does his faith in ever getting out of the woods alive.

A small part of him regrets having run off from Dean- for sprinting into the woods when he knows well enough that he shouldn't have. But he had to. To get away from Dean- from the person who was two-faced and a liar.

How could Dean say he practically loved Castiel and then reject him? How could Dean tell Gabe he wanted to have sex with Castiel but said no when Castiel offered? It didn't make sense. Granted, like it's been mentioned before, Castiel was in heat- but he knew what he was doing. He wanted it. He needed it. He needs Dean.

For the alpha to just go off and shove him away like a tick on his skin makes the omega feel like trash- lower than Uriel, lower than Crowley even. He feels as though he's probably the bottom tier in a classification level of attractiveness- hell, even if it was classified by someone's worth- he'd still be there. The bottom line. The least of everyone. The loser.

The lone and unwanted defective omega: Castiel Novak.

The wolf whines, and not from the pain in his leg, but the pain in his chest. How can your heart feel like it gets ripped into a million pieces but still physically remain intact? How can it keep beating even though you feel like it's stopped a long time ago with someone's words and actions? You can rip apart Castiel's rib cage, strip away the muscle and sinew and you'd see the organ and you'd be able to conclude that it's fine… But it doesn't feel that way at all. No- it feels like it's pumping acid instead of blood, or that it's got wet cement in it and it's starting to dry. If Castiel can describe it in the lightest of terms- it's that his heart feels dead. Castiel huffs a wavering breath, throat closing and lungs aching. How can anyone love poor little old Castiel Novak?

The freak.  
The incubator.

Good for nothing more than a romp in the hay or his ability to make offspring. In a world full of vast opportunities and windows, Castiel feels as though they all just shut instantly when it comes to him. No luck. No happiness.

Castiel remembers the coin that he threw in the well earlier when spending time downtown with Dean. He recalls how the alpha looked at him while he wished on hoplessly like an infatuated teenage girl would with her crush. Like Castiel thought before- it's pointless to go wasting time on small discs of metal and hopes that should never get so high. No matter how desperate you are, you can't go to some fucking water source and expect it to solve everything.

It's then that Castiel finds a small hole underneath a tree, crawling inside of it as the truth settles onto his shoulders.

He's going to die- unwanted, and alone.

Instead of fighting back, instead of trying to keep going- Castiel just curls up into a ball as best as he can above rotting leaves and forest debris. This is going to be where they find him. If they do.

The omega begins to close his eyes, to give into the seeping cold when he notices something. Well- smells it, really…

Azure eyes reopen fully, noticing the source of the faint scent in the far corner of the natural shelter.

It's the ostrich.

Castiel gives a strained whine, chest swelling in a small amount of happiness but overall it's solemn. He scoots enough to pick it up in between his teeth and rests his head on it in a last attempt to somewhat comfort himself right before the end.

The end.

Castiel can't believe it's finally here.

" _Cassie Assie?"_

The wolf's head shoots up, another familiar scent filling his nostrils.

" _Balthazar?"_

The grey snout appears at the entrance of the small hole, lips pulling up in a slight wolfish grin, " _Fancy seeing you here, darling. Thought you'd be inside huddling under your stuffed animals and red hood when there's a big bad wolf about._ "

Castiel snorts, " _Things didn't go exactly to plan…_ "

" _Why's that gorgeous?"_

Despite the nick names or titles, which Balthazar has a lot of mind you, Castiel yips on sadly, " _You wouldn't understand… A lot has … transpired. So to say._ "

Balthazar slinks into the hole, his snout nearly touching Castiel's as he does so, " _You can tell me sweetheart- I'm all ears. Seriously- have you seen the size of these damned things?_ "

So that's what Castiel does after he laughs slightly. He explains to the other alpha that the murderer is in fact chasing him- mentioning the night Crowley snuck into his dorm and attacked him, he explains how Dean rescued him and took him away from that, trying to protect Castiel even after the whole photo incident. It gets a little awkward when Castiel tries to tell Balthazar about how, while in heat, he tried to come onto Dean and had been completely kicked to the curb.

" _So I ran- and I just kept running till I got my foot caught up in a bear trap…_ " Baltazar sees the wound on the omega's flank, " _and here I am after a few more hours of limped wandering._ "

Balthazar licks some of the blood off of Castiel's fur, " _I'm so sorry that happened to you, love. I'll try and get you back as best as I can, okay?"_

" _Thanks Balthazar, I mean it. I thought I was going to die out here._ "

" _Well as long as I'm around to fix the fuck ups in life you needn't worry. Now up up, we have a little trek to make before you're all bundled up at home again._ "

Castiel doesn't tell Balthazar that he probably doesn't even have a home anymore.

It's a little while before Castiel is even out of his den, the alpha helping him stumble upwards even though his body is telling him _no_ on a thousand levels. The whole time Balthazar remains calm and helpful, sometimes even throwing in a flirtatious comment to Castiel, and for once the omega doesn't mind. When Castiel finally makes it out- it's like a miracle.

Castiel has to rest on the ground for a few more minutes before he can push himself again.

" _So you and Dean, eh? I've got competition now._ "

Castiel rolls his eyes, " _Don't worry about that._ "

" _How come? I thought Dean did things to you… like make your fur bristle or some erotic thing you Americans are into. I swear sometimes you guys make me wanna move back to the UK._ "

Castiel huffs, the best laugh-esque sound he can make in this form, " _I might move with you, but… I told you that Dean rejected me._ "

" _Insane, that fucker is. You wanted him to, didn't you?"_

Castiel remains silent, Balthazar keeps going, " _You wanted Dean to give in- to mark you as his own. Both of those nights. You want Dean._ "

The omega doesn't even try, " _I did, yeah…_ "

" _Why the change of heart, precious? Just because Dean-o didn't ruffle some feathers with you then doesn't mean he won't. Why don't you try again?"_

" _You're strangely optimistic for a hopeless situation, Balthazar._ "

The alpha snorts, " _You're strangely defeated for someone who does nothing but fight against the odds, even when they're slim._ "

Castiel growls without taking a moment towards thinking of his reply or actions, " _They weren't when I did all of that. I've overheard Dean say things- that he loved me, or how he's already kissed me before this several times. He's zoned on me and did nothing but try and claim me once, and then protect me like a mate the other. If there was something I_ wasn't  _sure about when I made the first move, it was Dean saying no._ "

Balthazar instantly retreats from his forefront, seeing how Castiel stiffens, how he seems to change utterly whenever an alpha along the name of Dean Winchester appears.

" _Come on Cassie Assie, let's drop it and focus on getting you back._ "

The omega doesn't say anything, just keeps his muzzle shut. He leans on Balthazar, the gray wolf easily carrying the extra weight as he pads them through the dense fog and to some direction Castiel is hoping points to the exit of this hell.

It's too bad he didn't make it long enough to see it happen.

**…**

Castiel blinks open his eyes groggily, an oxygen mask on his muzzle as his head rests over his paws. He can feel the thick bandaging on his leg, the IV's in his leg, the dried blood and other elements clotted in his coat. He wants to give himself a bath, but he's not only strained, he's tired as fuck.

"What  _did_ you think you were doing to him?"

Castiel's head snaps up, ears quirking to the door of his room that's shut. Balthazar must be outside.

"I thought I was doing the right thing!"

Oh- and so is Dean…

"By doing what- going off and doing that to him? He thought that you loved him for Pete's sake!"

"That's because I  _do!"_

_Liar._

There's a sigh outside the door, and the owner is more than likely rubbing the bridge of their nose in frustration, "I do love Cas, I really do but… I wanna do right by him- for once in my damn life. I want things to go right…"

_What?_

"All of this shit that's going on- it's just too fucking insane for me to go off and try and be his mate- even though I'm a hundred percent positive he and I are. I want him- fuck I  _need_ him and not a day goes by that I wish it was mutual. That there in the car, or that night he was nearly murdered- that  _wasn't_ Cas. That was his heat. If there's one thing I'm going to wait for, it's going to be Cas in his right mind, and when the world isn't shit to him."

"I'm afraid it always will be, wanker. Cassie Assie here doesn't have the apple pie life- and it certainly won't happen anytime soon. Sorry to burst your bubble of naivety, but that's the nature of the beast."

Dean snorts in frustration, "Like you know. This is so much more complicated than you think."

"Is it? Because honestly- I believe it might be you that's complicating things. Sure, I'll give you leeway on Crowley and all this murder bullshit, but this? Your relationship with Castiel? I think you're just afraid, afraid of committing. I knew you before this Winchester- I know how you treat omegas."

Dean growls, and Castiel can't help but further himself in the pillows, not only at the fact the alphas might be fighting soon outside the door, but mostly at the fact Balthazar used his actual name- he  _never_ does that, "Fuck you… that was a different me…"

Balthazar scoffs in earnest, obviously not buying Dean's excuse, "Last time I checked, your name is still Dean Winchester. You have a past, and whether you want to admit or think about it- it's there. Be a good boy and stop runnin' from it, yeah?"

"I'm not a dog dammit!"

"You  _are_ a werewolf- so I suppose you could do with some morals rather than tricks. That person in that room-" Castiel is guessing Balthazar is pointing at the shut door now, Dean more than likely fuming, "doesn't need you to be going off and pulling stunts for a little treat. I'd do it, but the darling's made it clear he isn't interested."

"I wonder why he wouldn't be."

There's a pause, "You may be in college, or on the technical brink of adulthood Dean Winchester- but you are in no way a man."

The alpha growls at the other, "The fuck does that mean you British bastard?!"

"Maturity; something you fairly lack. Castiel needs someone who can be serious when they need to be, someone who can be there when he feels like no one is. He knew exactly what he was doing in that car, and he knows exactly what happened after you said no- so that bullshit on 'it was the heat talking' is about as truthful as your reasons for hesitating or denying him. He was aware of you ripping his heart out the whole time, the only person who wasn't was you."

Dean seems to shut up at that, Balthazar continuing, "For someone who seems to care about him as much as he 'says' he does, he surely is dense to what he does to them. You're selfish- especially for trying to come onto him yourself whenever you zoned, hell, even the night Crowley attacked him you gave way like it was nothing. The only person you've been protecting this whole time has been yourself-"

There's the sound of flesh meeting flesh, a hiss that sounds like Balthazar going out into the air, "Fuck you- I do care about him. If you think that I don't give a shit about Cas then you're wrong. So utterly wrong. I'd die for him if I had to. I've fought tooth and nail for him, I'm trying to keep him from getting  _murdered,_ or worse,  _raped._ You think you're all bad and tough will your little hypotheses and ideas, but they're nothing but assumptions based on opinions. I know that I've fucked around with omegas before, I know that I've gone around the block a few times- but I've changed. I slowed down, I stopped fucking things for once and started appreciating them. For you to go off and bring that up, even though you know I haven't had sex with anyone in months, is fucking low of you. Cas means a lot to me, more so than an easy fuck. He'll never be anything but special- and I don't give a flying fuck to whoever has shit to say about it. Now stop saying bullshit, and maybe I'll listen to you."

Balthazar coughs, his reply sounding like it's muffled by a hand, "It'd do you some good to learn and heed what people say so you know that you're a dumbass rather than going off and acting like one."

There's heavy footfalls going in the opposite direction of the door, and Castiel immediately feels sickened. He lays his head down on the bed and just closes his eyes- doesn't even move when the door opens.

"Cassie Assie?"

Castiel's heart drops for a second time.

He'd thought Balthazar had left… not Dean.

_Oh._

The omega lifts up his head, though it feels like it weighs over several tons. But honestly, nothing can feel as heavy as his heart does right now…

Balthazar walks over, petting Castiel's head even though his nose is profusely bleeding, "Why do you always have to fall for the dicks?"

Castiel honestly doesn't know.

Instead, Castiel just leans into Balthazar's gentle fingers as he hopes maybe he can find a way to rid himself of this feeling.

The feeling of-  _yet again-_ heartbreak.

**…**

"Hey Cassie, you up?"

The wolf shuffles on top of the mattress, yawning and tail wagging when he sees Gabe smiling at him.

"Hey… I heard about what happened from Balthazar…" Castiel's tail instantly stills, "So you want Dean?"

Castiel growls lightly, a warning.

Gabe holds his hands up in defense, "Sorry- didn't know that topic was off limits fully I just- I wanted to know if you were alright."

The wolf just snorts, setting his head back down on the mattress and staring at the dripping IV as a pitiful excuse to avert his eyes from the other omega.

"That bastard hasn't been here in a while, has he?"

Castiel doesn't even try.

"That asshole!"

Castiel's head shoots up, noticing how Gabriel has balled up his fists onto the plastic arms of the hospital chair. It's then, that Sam walks in, holding two cups of something and quirking a brow at Gabe's anger.

"Did I miss something?"

"Certainly not your dickhead of a brother…" Gabe growls lowly.

Sam walks over, setting the drinks onto the side table and pulling up a chair, but before sitting down, he goes over and locks the door, then he comes back quickly and sighs, "Alright- intervention time. Spill it."

Gabe sounds off, "Your brother is giving Cassie mixed signals or something! He's run out on him whenever he needs him! Hell- Cassie came onto him and Dean denied him!"

The wolf winces from the reminder.

"Yeah, that sounds like him…" Sam sighs, "Dean just needs time, though."

"How much time, Moose? How many 'wait's' or 'hold on's' does Cassie need to hear before it just gets old?"

The younger Winchester shakes his head, "I don't know. I really don't. Castiel, you have to understand Dean's never been an emotional person- he's never really had the chance to let someone know about himself or his life. I mean, I can understand why but… still. Dean's hard to get into- but once he opens up you'll find he's fairly loyal and kind-hearted."

Gabe scoffs, "I don't think kind-hearted justifies what he's done to Cassie."

"That's not my point, Gabe. It's just that Dean's never had anyone in his life looking out or caring for him. Maybe the idea of having Castiel rely on him or want him terrifies him in some way in that aspect… I don't know, he's complicated and just a complete paradox."

Castiel snorts on the bed, agreeing with Sam.

One moment Dean can be  _go-_ and the other he'll be  _stop._ It's frustrating.

Gabe just sighs, "Let's just leave it for now, I don't feel like arguing or thinking about it until we can afford to or something. Right now- Cassie matters. Is your leg okay?"

Castiel tilts his head, hoping it can convey the 'it could be a little bit better' look.

"Yeah- I figured as much. Moose and I brought you something, to cheer you up."

Gabriel lifts a bag and plops it on the bed next to Castiel, the wolf eagerly sniffing the bag in interest. Sam tilts it over, letting the tissue-papered contents slip out onto the sheets. Castiel's tail wags in excitement as Sam unwraps it, the whole time Gabriel is smiling widely.

"We didn't know what could exactly say, 'sorry about what's been going on' effectively, but we thought we did a pretty good job."

Sam hands over the gift, and Castiel yips happily when he sees two tickets to the aquarium downtown and a new beanie for himself.

"I knew you always wanted to go and you've never been so- we went ahead and bought you and Dean-o, though I don't think he deserves it currently, tickets so you can go. And another beanie never hurt anything."

Castiel does a little dance in his bed.

Sam laughs, "Alright, we did good Gabe."

"Best as we could."

There's a knock on the door, and Sam gets up to answer. Castiel's too busy letting Gabe pet him to notice who's at the door, but they must be important or something because soon Gabe gets up and goes outside with him.

"What are  _you_ doing here?" Gabe hisses, "You've been missing for some time."

Castiel's guessing it's Dean.  _Five bucks says it is, you guys._

"Hey, the doctor told me I had to keep my distance from Cas for a little while, until he isn't angry at me! Besides- I'm busy sorting things out with the police."

_Guess who's five bucks richer?_

"Why's that?" Sam asks.

Dean sighs, "I'm guessing that British prick told you guys everything already, right?"

"Yeah, we already know about you ditching him and the thousands of unwanted selfies."

The Winchesters communally groan at that, Sam saying, "Gabe, that's not really what they are at all."

The omega outside huffs in distaste, "What? I'd rather label them that then go off and making them sound creepy. It's better to call them something light in my opinion, lessens the blow."

"Anyways…" Dean is more than likely rolling his eyes at the omega, "I'm busy dealing with the police and stuff so Cas doesn't have to yet. Not until he's better, and until then I'm a little too busy to visit him. I'm just coming down to check on him before I go over all of the photos with Hubner- son of a bitch wants Cas to look at them though he isn't even healed yet… I'd be around a little longer if I could, but these guys are annoying douchebags."

"Why didn't you stay before or try and tell them that you can do the whole interrogation thing later? We already know you wanted to stay with Cassie."

Dean huffs, "It's not that simple, Gabe. I wish it wa-  _wait._ Does everyone know about how I feel or something?"

Sam laughs alongside Gabriel, both of them saying, "Pretty much, Dean."

"Huh… small world I guess… Anyways, I couldn't stay even if I wanted to. There's too much going on and well, I think he hates me now or something…"

"Why?" Sam asks, "You were just thinking a little rationally at the time. However, you're kind of being a hypocrite to him."

Dean pauses, "What makes you say it like that Sammy?"

The other alpha takes a moment to reply, voice sounding a little quieter and softer, "Castiel told me about how you hit on him and stuff in the woods…"

"What!?" Dean and Gabe blurt at the same time.

"Hold on before you try to skin me Dean but- he was confused. He said you confessed your feelings for him and kissed him-"

"No!" it sounds like Gabe smacks Dean's nose or something, "Bad boy!"

Dean hisses, "What the fuck was that for?!"

Sam snickers as Gabe speaks, "You don't go off kissin' my best friend without telling me or something! Especially when you're drunk!"

"Okay okay- I won't! … Ugh- Sammy, start over."

"Well, when you said and did all that stuff, Castiel was confused. He started asking me if you've ever pinned over an omega and I was honest- I told him you hadn't. He just seemed even more lost than before so I told him you'd follow through eventually."

"Way to go Sammy, forcing me into promises I didn't even make."

"Like you even mind this one."

Dean pauses, voice quiet, "Shut up."

Gabe and Sam laugh, Gabe speaking next, "So that's it right now? You can't be around him for how long?"

"I don't know, depends on him really." Dean quiets, "Though I'd wait for him."

Castiel stills on the mattress.

"How sweet!" Gabe coos, "I can see the arrow that Cupid shot him with!"

"Gabe- the only person who might get shot is you, now can I at least check in on him, dammit?"

Sam sighs, "He's still in wolf form Dean- and the nurses are supposed to talk to him any time now. Oh- look, there they are."

Castiel blinks, when did this become irrelevant?

The door opens, and Castiel pretends like he had been resting or some shit, eyes briefly meeting Dean's for a second. He can see how worried Dean is and Castiel just averts his gaze instead to the nurse walking towards him. The door shuts again, and Castiel is forced to undergo this alone.

"How are we doing, sweetie?" she asks, amber hair falling over her shoulders in soft curls, "That leg of yours feeling better?"

Castiel just yips a simple version of a yes.

"Alright, we have a little to discuss before you leave."

_Shit._

She goes into the bathroom and comes back out as a sleek, creme wolf, " _It'll be easier to communicate this way, since you can't shift back into human form until your leg is fully healed up._ "

Castiel nods, " _Alright- that works. Give it to me doc._ "

" _Well, your leg was has a comminuted fracture- which means that part of your bone was broken into several pieces. We had to perform surgery and mend them back on with some silver, so your leg will take some time to heal back to normal; maybe only a few days. The skin shouldn't scar, however. Now can you explain why you ran out in the woods in the first place?"_

" _It's fairly complicated…_ "

She licks her nose, jumping up and sitting in the chair Gabe had used minutes earlier, " _I've got the time._ "

Castiel sighs in defeat, explaining to her what had happened in the back of the Impala with Dean, how he'd said no and Castiel just ran without thinking. Looking back on it now, he knows that running off wasn't the best of things- especially with a murderer on his tail but… he just  _had_ to and he doesn't know why.

" _That's common actually, the fleeting response._ "

" _Excuse me?"_

She shifts on the chair, " _When an omega offers themselves to an alpha during heat, it's a very important step for them. When rejected, it can cause the omega to have several different reactions. Yours were normal. I'm taking an educated guess that you haven't had any flare ups since you've woken up?"_

Castiel shakes his muzzle, " _No- I haven't. Why is that?"_

" _Because the alpha you propositioned to declined. Your body sort of fell out of cycle because of that. It should start back up in a few days or so- maybe._ "

" _So I'm a ticking time bomb, basically?"_ Perfect.

She shakes her head in disagreement, " _Not exactly. Any other questions?"_

Castiel ponders for a moment, and he blinks, " _What makes someone zone?"_

The nurse looks surprised that Castiel asked such an unrelated question. She was more than likely expecting 'when am I going to get my cast off?' or 'do you have any idea when I'll go home?', not this. But she pulls herself back nonetheless, nodding and waiting for a moment as if to string her answer together.

" _It can be a number of things. The most likely is either stress or a mate-related incident._ "

" _Mate related? I'm confused, Dean and I aren't-"_ shit, he slipped up.

She huffs as a sign of humor instead of laughing, but she doesn't seem bothered by it at all, " _Sometimes, our wolf finds someone special. Even if we don't know it yet or anything- they'll sometimes make it known that they prefer a certain someone by forcing us to zone. I'm guessing Dean has? Can you tell me what happened?"_

The omega decides it's worth a shot if he can finally get answers, " _The first time he did, he was in wolf form already. It started off as playful licks and stuff on my face, and it turned into… well, he tried bond biting me and stuff._ "

" _It sounds like Dean was already really attracted to you, then._ "

_I- dammit I've pretty much loved him since I saw him walking to class for the first time._

" _I guess so…_ " Castiel pauses, " _The second time he zoned on me was when my friend Gabriel and I were playing a prank on Dean and his brother, Sam. We were pretending to be in a fake relationship and out of nowhere they both shifted and started attacking each other. Afterwards they wanted nothing other than us. We were scent marked and followed around constantly._ "

She doesn't seem too off guard for that, " _Alphas are fairly sensitive over any person they like- especially omegas. It's natural for them to feel protective or possessive over you. Dean was more than likely going into that mode because he saw Gabriel and Sam as a threat to you, whether they really were or not. Especially when he thought that you and your friend were together intimately. Honey, I'm pretty positive Dean thinks you're his mate already- he and his wolf._ "

For some reason, the comment doesn't surprise the wolf too much, even if he hadn't overheard Dean earlier, " _I figured…_ "

" _Is that all? You really should be getting some rest._ "

Castiel just nods and sets his head on his paws. The nurse leaves, Castiel remaining in the silence.

Good- he needs time to think anyway.

**…**

"No, you guys can't go questioning him yet- he's not even in human form!"

Castiel's head snaps up, the shouting outside reaching to his door. The wood knocks back to Sheriff Hubner, his eyes connecting with Castiel's as he enters the room.

"I'm afraid Mr. Winchester, that we've waited long enough."

Dean walks in- more like storms in, really, "Are you guys fucking blunt? He's not ready to answer questions, he's not even out of the hospital dammit!"

Hubner ignores Dean completely, "We have a simple system set up for you Castiel. We have all the photos from Dean's dorm and we want you to confirm if this is really you in this photographs."

"You guys are so damn annoying! Why can't you piss off!?"

Castiel huffs in agreement- seriously, this was the  _wrong_ time.

There's a box placed in front of Castiel, the werewolf starting to back away from it as he picks up faint traces of Crowley's offending scent.

"Come on- you can do this later!"

Castiel growls at the box, switching between it and the officer of the law that is as dense as a bag of bricks. Sheriff Hubner looks unsurprised by the strong and unfiltered reaction, but carries on anyways. It's like some sort of personal hell for Castiel, as Hubner lays a photograph onto the bed one by one. More pile up in seconds, and Castiel only has a few inches of space left to himself. He's cornered, pushed against the pillows as hundreds of black and white photos stare at him as if they were mocking him.

Hubner keeps going.  
Huge mistake.

"Can't you see that you're bothering him!?" Dean yells just as Castiel lashes out.

The omega- despite having a cast on- is able to jump onto Hubner, he snarls into the man's aged face, Crowley's scent wrapping around him and driving him further into a mixed state of panicked distress and rage.

"Cas!"

The wolf nearly bites Hubner's face off- or tries to, when Dean pulls him back in one swift grapple of scruff. Castiel struggles against his grip, everything in his body screaming at him to get away, to run, to hide and never come out.

_Dean, Crowley, plaster, Crowley, Dean, danger!_

"Shit he might be zoned!"

Castiel flails on the floor, he needs to get away, needs to make those offending images disappear. Burn them, destroy them, eliminate them. Burn, destroy,  _eliminate._

"Cas!"

Castiel snarls at someone, at anything nearby and too close. His claws catch on whatever they're thrown at, whatever is too fearless enough to be or unfortunately placed beside him as Castiel tries to struggle free himself from the hands holding onto him. Scents of Crowley fill his nose and he just fights even more.

"I told you not to fucking do this you fat old bastard!"

Dean manages to somehow get Castiel into a corner, Hubner struggling off the floor in one obese heap as pictures flutter to the floor from where Castiel fought against his 'oppressor'.

_Fight, run, hide, Crowley was here, danger, Dean, alpha, run!_

Dean outstretches his hand slowly, the fingers slightly trembling and one of them has blood running down it, crimson dripping down onto the bleach white tiles, his voice steadier than his hand as his gaze rests fixedly on Castiel, "Don't worry about the blood Cas, the cut's already healing. Calm down, it's alright now. Crowley isn't here. It's just me and that dick. I'm here."

_That's precious- like it's going to do anything._

Castiel growls, teeth showing as his lips pull over as his muzzle scrunches in a threat.

"Cas, come on. You're safe, you're okay… I'm going to make fatso over here leave and we're gonna get you checked out, alright? Or we're just going to take a breather… it's up to you."

Castiel just stares.

It's literally all he does as Hubner and several nurses rush to clear away the photos on Castiel's bed and any other bodies in the room. The whole time Dean doesn't look away, his sage irises fixated on opaque-esque cobalt. The alpha just stands there, hands outstretched in a sign of peace as everyone leaves the room, and as soon as the door shuts Dean relaxes even further.

"It's just you and me now. No one else- you're fine. Cas, you can let it go now."

Castiel's body is shaking violently again, his heart still thumping and sputtering in his chest as Crowley's scent faintly lingers in the loose air around the room. It's like he's there with them, taunting Castiel, treating him like a piece of meat as his black eyes train on Castiel as he circles. The omega pushes himself further in the corner, a small whine of weakness and fear escaping him as the walls press to his flanks.

Dean moves an inch closer, Castiel bending his legs as best as he can considering his muscles are locked in place and he still has a cast on. The omega feels fear replace his anger; the scent of Crowley bringing images of the alpha up, it reminds Castiel of the faint traces of his lips on his neck, or the ghost-like loop of all that Crowley said that night.

_God- look at you. So unmarred and clean- can't wait to wreck that complexion._

_I used to think that I wanted you dead- but I realized how amazing it was to watch you run. And now I've caught you- and you're mine._

"Cas?"

The omega just shuts down, body frozen in place as pure mortification bursts through his veins. He can't move, he can't think. If his brain were a computer it would be like getting a serious virus that cripples the whole system; Castiel's forced to just… well,  _log off._

"Cas? Cas!"

Nothing.

"Dammit!"

Next thing the wolf knows, he's being picked up by two arms, a torso near his nose that's warm and smells a whole lot like worn leather and something that begins to restart Castiel's currently fried brain.

Dean sets Castiel on the mattress, the omega just falling into the sheets and staring off blankly. That's of course, when Dean starts stripping.

Except, not like the kind that's sexy or involves a pole and desperate men of the night, it's just the quick removal of clothes from one's body. Castiel just watches as Dean pulls up his tee by the bottom hem, the fabric exposing inches of tanned and smooth skin. The muscles underneath are taught and slightly show through, and Castiel is only able to get one thought through.

_Damnnnnnnnnn._

The alpha shucks the cloth from around his shoulders, and Castiel can see a tattoo on Dean's collarbone, a sun-like symbol with a star in the middle. The ink bends with the curvature of the the bone underneath, the skeletal piece nothing but sharp definition and attractive to say at the least. The omega's eyes train on it for a moment as Dean starts undoing the buckle of his belt.

_Showtime motherfuckers._

The denim slides off to expose the natural curves and juts of Dean's hips, the muscles converting to a v-shape underneath Dean's bare naval. The omega finds his tail thumping against the mattress slightly, he immediately stills it.

Dean however, doesn't seem to have noticed, as he slides off the rest of his jeans from his body. He cracks his neck and rolls his shoulders, starting to shift when Castiel stops him by whining.

"What?"

Castiel looks from Dean to the bed, message clear.

"You don't want me going in wolf form right now?"

Castiel just moves his gaze in that order again.

Dean rolls his eyes lightly, sighing a 'fine' before climbing up on the mattress with Castiel. The wolf moves over so Dean can get comfortable, but as soon as the alpha stills Castiel is laying on him and draping over like a living comforter. Dean's heat radiates off of his skin, Castiel finding it sink through his fur and calm him down from his panic high. Fingers brush his coat gently, Castiel humming from the sensation on his form as Dean's hands slide down his spine.

"How's your leg doin'?"

Castiel wiggles it, finding it numb from all the painkillers and more than likely adrenaline.

Dean chuckles, "I'm guessing that's your version of an okay."

There's a small pause in the conversation, as Dean closes his mouth, and Castiel can't speak to him by anything other than inferences and animal noises. It's like Dean wants to say something, but can't. Like he's holding back for someone; thing is, Castiel doesn't know for who. Plus, he has no idea what Dean's even stalling in the first place.

"Cas…"  _oh God- here it comes,_ "Why… why did you run from me? After the whole uhh- car… thing?"

The omega stills.

_Well fuck me in a handbasket._

Castiel uneasily maneuvers on Dean's body for a few inches before settling again, finding that somehow the temperature in the room has climbed a few degrees with the new subject of choice. Castiel is hoping that Dean will understand that even if he were in human form- he couldn't really answer that. Sure, the nurse explained the whole 'flight response' thing to him but… Castiel knew he just as easily could have stayed despite what his mind told him. He could have ignored his omega side, but he didn't. He was just overwhelmed and scared, being pushed away like that only caused him to lose any control he had left.

"You can tell me later if you want but I just- … Fuck Cas, you scared me, alright? It doesn't matter that you tried to do anything with me before, only what you did after. When you snapped on me in the car, I thought you were going to try and attack me or I dunno… but when you ran… Cas- I was fucking horrified. I thought something was going to happen to you, and you just got lost and I couldn't find you. The terrain was shit and you were so fast, then the fucking clouds came in and not only made me practically blind it washed away your scent. I freaked- I ran around screaming your name and all I got as a response was an echo and… dammit. You nearly scared  _me_ to death…"

Castiel just lays there, Dean continuing, "I thought that I'd fucked up- that you hated me or something. That you ran off into the woods because all the stuff I've done before or some petty bullshit. I called up Sammy, and I was freaking out and he and Gabe were just so confused and- everything was chaos. We had search parties out for you, and I probably looked over every square inch of that mountain for you. And when we didn't find you…"

Dean trails off, and Castiel just comes up to his face and licks his jaw softly, trying to offer some sort of comfort. Dean's eyes connect with his own, and the alpha's gaze softens like his expression, "I thought I'd lost you…"

Next thing Castiel knows, he's wrapped up in a tight hug, arms enclosing around him and pulling him into Dean's torso. The alpha doesn't let up for about ten minutes, the whole time Castiel was struggling to breathe somehow through his practically crushed lungs.

"Then that British bastard found you- thankfully, though he's a bit of a dick- and he brought you back. When he told about your leg I was so worried that you weren't able to use it again or you would die from blood loss… and I… fuck Cas. I sat in the waiting room for seven god damn hours praying to whatever God is out there that you'd be okay- that somehow you'd pull through even when the doctors told me there was a high chance you wouldn't. I felt like a dick because I knew I was the reason you ran away, and you don't need to give me hell about it because I've already been kicking the shit out of myself for ever stooping so low with you… I'm supposed to protect you dammit- not cause you to go off and nearly get yourself killed…"

Castiel feels the air droop with the heavy emotions being expressed by the alpha, his scent wafting around Castiel and it feels nothing but negative. Remorse, guilt, fear. There's a lot of emotions, and it comes into a mixture that causes Castiel's heart to carry a new weight. How could he have been so selfish and not thought about what this did to Dean the whole time?

He was too busy focusing on the fact that Dean has said no he forgot that Dean still  _cared._ That even when Castiel snarled at him and said he didn't need his help that those words never ceased Dean's protectiveness in the slightest. Castiel can picture him now, a sandy-blonde wolf howling into the vacant mountains, the shrill of its call nothing but heartbreaking as it searches for something that doesn't want to be found. Dean, running through mudded inclines and steep juts of natural rocks as he scans through the barren trees endlessly, breath bellowing out alongside Castiel's name as his voice cracks and his tone causes an ache in his throat.

" _Cas!"_

It makes Castiel want to vomit.

"Don't you ever do that again." Dean sounds harsh, but his tough guy act falls short when he looks downward, "I don't think I could handle it a second time…"

Suddenly, there's a tear landing on Dean's hand, the drop sliding down the skin and onto the sheets below. Castiel just stares, and breathes. He wasn't expecting Dean to cry- to get so emotional over him and what he did. It honestly just makes the omega feel ten times worse than he already does… Castiel didn't think it was possible, but Dean found a way to make him feel more like a bastard than before.

The wolf curls up on Dean's lap again, nuzzling the corner of Dean's jaw where it meets his neck and whines slightly. He's hoping that maybe it'll help with whatever Dean is feeling at the moment. Sometimes, being in wolf form sucks.

"Thanks, Cas…"

Dean just buries his face into Castiel's fur, hand tightening on the strands until the knuckles pop and his skin whitens. It's as if Castiel will disappear into nothing but wisps if Dean lets go; as if his grip lessens a fraction that means Castiel will be no more. The omega lets Dean cling to him, feeling the subtle pull of Dean's intakes against his skin and the exhales all along his back. He feels the warm heat of skin and the wetness from fallen tears. Castiel just lays there, and he feels for the first time what it's like to actually be sorry for something he's done instead.

**…**

Things haven't gotten much better.

The nurses are all snippy with and afraid of Castiel now after the Hubner incident. It's not Castiel's fault the man was a dumbass and didn't listen to Dean when he told him otherwise. Dean had been right; Castiel wasn't ready in the slightest yet.

No more police matters are brought to Castiel's attention as he wakes up again, his leg stiff within the confines of plaster. He's hoping that maybe it's healed up enough they can remove the damned thing and Castiel can actually  _walk_ instead of this awkward and pathetic shuffle he's got going for him currently.

It's embarrassing.

Especially when Dean saw him hubble away to the bathroom.

The alpha laughed at him solid for ten minutes, tears streaming down his face and eyes scrunched shut as he clutched his stomach. Castiel was just content knowing they were happy tears and not the depressive ones from before.

Right now, however, Gabe and Sam are visiting. All four of them are packed into the small room, Dean leaning against the wall beside Castiel as he lays in the bed, and Gabe and Sam lining the small couch-like recliner on the other side of the room. The pair are extremely close, and Castiel supposes he can ask Gabe later why he and Sam look like two lovebirds in a nest. For now at least, it's just simple conversation.

"So you're supposed to get out tomorrow and…" Gabe smiles widely, "Guess what's in two days?"

Castiel wags his tail- how  _could_ he forget?

The Festival of Lights was almost here, and Gabe didn't need to remind Castiel of that fact. The omega could sense in his blood when the damned thing was almost here, and he is sure as hell going to it- murderer or health be damned.

"I don't know if he should…" Dean rubs his chin, "The doctors said he should do nothing but rest after we take him home. Going to a parade may be too much for him."

_Well- way to kill a simple dream there, Dean._

Sam rolls his eyes playfully, "Come on Dean- it's just a parade. All Castiel's gonna do is sit and watch it. No harm done."

"Yeah well, it's cold outside, and especially when it's night. I don't want Cas losin' a toe because he wants to see a float."

The omega barks incredulously, of course he'd do that.  _Duh._

_Totally fucking worth it!_

"He's done it for  _years_ Dean-o, he'll be alright."

Dean furrows his eyebrows as he crosses his arms, "What makes you think  _that_ will make me change my mind? That's like saying someone's gone into a warzone before and they didn't get shot- so they're completely safe and fine for going back in for another round."

Sam groans, Gabe snuggling against him as he blows the steam off his cocoa from the coffee shop on the ground floor, "Dean- it's a parade, not a warzone. Stop overreacting."

"Can he just stay home for this one year,  _please?"_  Dean sounds like he's begging.

Castiel barks again while shaking his head, trying to get his message of 'absolutely not' across. He's gonna see some damn floats!

"Are we forgetting that we still have that son of a bitch on the loose, or is it just me?"

"Of course we didn't forget about him!" Gabe glares dramatically, "Are you forgetting that you're supposed to be watching him anyways, or is it just me? Just because he stays home doesn't change the fact that dick's still roaming the woods."

Sam pipes in, "He has a point Dean."

Dean rubs the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Selling my kidneys in an abandoned alley would be easier than this."

"Aww, don't be like that Dean-o, you sourpuss!

"I'm sorry if I'm just concerned for Cas' safety, and I don't know if he should go with all of these things still going on. It could be dangerous, and I don't know if it's the best thing to do while he's still healing no less."

Gabe stands up from Sam's side, "Since Cassie can't speak for himself, I shall for him."

_Oh no._

Gabe clears his throat, the room settling in silence as Gabe changes his posture completely out of nowhere, going as far as dropping his voice several octaves, "It's just a parade Dean, lemme go. Damn buzzkill."

_He was close?_

Dean and Sam- despite Gabe keeping a straight face- laugh at the impression and at how Castiel just stares dejectedly out the window.

"Oh my fucking god!" Dean still hasn't stopped giggling, "Do Sammy- do Sammy!"

"Fine but... Only because I need to practice for theater anyways."

"Oh no." Sam burrows himself in the recliner as if he might get flung onto the ground and the room pillaged if he doesn't. He even covers his eyes.

Gabe does the same 'clear-throat' preparation, except fixing his hair and standing up on the nearby coffee table and towering over everyone, "I may act like a puppy and have the body of a moose, but I'm a huge teddy bear on the inside. A teddy bear that likes organic salads and research with books and sleeping with socks on my feet as I snore insufferably through the night." Gabe breaks character to add, "Which by the way is really hard to sleep through."

Dean falls to the floor in a fit of laughter, Castiel literally howling, and Gabe petting a scowling Sam on the head. It only gets more interesting as he jumps behind the recliner, Sam's face drawn up in worry.

"Crikey!" Gabe is doing an impersonation of Steve Irwin, "Would ya look at those antlers! Never, have I scene such a bee-u-tee-ful creature in all of the animal kingdom. The Canadian Moose!"

After another few minutes on nonstop seal-noises, Sam grunts, "Do Dean, Gabe. I wanna laugh for once."

The omega's lips pull up in a sinister smirk, one expression Castiel learned a long time ago meant that Gabe had an idea, "Alright. You ready Winchester?

Dean's somewhere on the floor and out of Castiel's view, but he can practically picture the man's expression of pure terror, "Oh no."

"Here we go!" Gabe fixes himself, pulling his hair behind his ears and straightening his back, voice dropping ever lower than when he impersonated Castiel, "My name is Dean Winchester, and I'm an alpha. I like long walks through forests, beer, and omegas. And I did not, have sexual relations with that woman."

Castiel can't help but give some sort of a snort, Sam bursting out into a fit of laughter that ends in wheezing. Gabe smiles proudly, Dean mumbling something like 'I'm not Bill Clinton, bastard' and laughing anyways.

By the end of it- all of their sides hurt.

And maybe that's a good thing.

**…**

"Alright- you're ready to go Castiel. Just promise us that you'll stray from taking unexpected adventures in the woods, okay?" Castiel barks in reply and the nurse smiles, eyes crinkling, "Your leg should be fine by the end of the day or early tomorrow. We suggest shifting back around noon."

"Noon- got it. Come on Cas, I know you want to use your leg for once."

Castiel dances on his paws, so ecstatic to finally have the plaster removed from his leg and fur. For the first time in several days he can walk- not hobble.

_Suck it Dean, can't laugh at me now._

Castiel's put on a leash, and sure, he'd get upset for being treated like a dog- but he'll make an exception this time. He's literally panting happily, legs ghosting over the tiles as he practically drags Dean out of the hospital.

"Damn Cas-" Dean laughs, "you're a little eager to get outside. I'm guessing you really want to get your stiff leg back into action."

Castiel barks with a wolfish grin, his paws not carrying him out of the blasted facility fast enough.

Castiel gets to sit shotgun in the Impala, Dean putting the key in the ignition and turning from his waist up to look at the wolf that's wiggling against the leather seat, "First rule when we get back, you're eating something. God know what those health nuts gave you in there- while helpful- more than likely was something close to herbal grass. I'm getting you a steak, dude."

Castiel can't help it, as his tag wags so fast and hard that his hips shake with it and it beats against the seat, going over and licking Dean's face as the alpha tries to get his tongue off of his face.

"Cas!"

The wolf hums, settling down on Dean's lap (he's thankfully just the right size to do this, though it's honestly just his head resting on Dean's leg and the rest of his body cramped onto the rest of the seat). Dean pauses for a moment, but soon follows through by petting Castiel on the head and turning on the car. His fingers don't leave the omega's scalp as he drives, Dean softly massaging Castiel's head as he goes several places Castiel is too tired to know about. He only complains by whining when Dean has to remove his hand and even stop and get out of the Impala.

"I know Cas, I'll be right back."

Castiel just stares at him for a moment and puts a paw on the glass. Dean smiles slightly and turns away to head into the store.

Castiel looks around the small parking lot. This is one of the very few grocery stores or places you can get food to fix yourself in Gatlinburg. It's just on the edge of town, a gas station just a few steps away- including the police station. Castiel growls, looking away sharply. His steel blue eyes train up the immediate and stark raise of the rock in front of him.

Here in Gatlinburg, the construction workers have the extra stresses of tough rock and angles, let alone the fact they have to deal with altitude and the fact that the land here is about as flat as someone's gravel driveway on a microscopic scale. To make things worse, falling rocks are a constant threat along with landslides, so in an effort to maintain the safety of the public, cement was dumped all over the stone in an attempt to keep them locked in place. It looks weird, and it gets even more awkward as you see the chain link fence wrapping around the hillside in an effort to keep people from climbing. Castiel has no idea why they would anyway.

However, Castiel's thoughts are interrupted because Dean left the radio on, some song that Castiel knows by heart starting to play within the buzz of silence among the cab. He howls- or tries to- along with the music. He's really into it until Dean opens his door and the off-key wolf singing stops and turns into an awkward silence. He and Castiel stare at each other for a moment before the omega quietly finishes the song.

Dean bursts out laughing, "Should put you on American Idol or something!"

_More like the X Factor, but okay._

Castiel sees Dean set down a few grocery bags in the back seat, and if he were in human form, Castiel would've quirked a brow.

"It's for dinner. I did promise I was going to make you some, remember?" Dean smiles fondly, "Man's gotta keep his promises to the word."

The rest of the drive, Castiel lays on Dean's lap again, the omega finding the other werewolf's body warm even through the cold snap of chilled denim. Castiel hums, closing his eyes as Dean takes them home.

Maybe Castiel's ready to call it that again.

Castiel takes the time that Dean's driving for himself to think.

Okay- so Dean likes him, a lot. Castiel's known this for some time, and maybe only recently did he actually do anything about it. Except, Dean assumed that whatever Castiel did, it was from his heat more than anything else.

_Wrong._

Castiel may have been a little out of his head, but dammit that didn't change that fact.

The fact that Castiel Novak is pretty much in love with Dean Winchester.

Sure, it took the omega till he was in the forest to subconsciously realize this, for his leg to get caught in a bear trap, for him to lose most of his blood for it to finally click in somewhere- but it did nonetheless. It wasn't until Castiel was freaking out in his room, slipping on a hair-thin line between sane and zoned that he realized it.

Castiel's never been one for relationships, especially when it comes to having sexual relations. Sure- he's had a few past encounters with some things, but that's different. When Castiel was little he remembered his mother telling him one day he'd find someone he'd want to share not only his life with, but his body in ways that were intimate and loving. The omega hadn't understood it then, let alone knew his actual gender at the time either. His mother was basically telling Castiel that one day he'd find someone to open up to… and maybe…

Maybe that was Dean Winchester.

Sure- their meeting wasn't anything you'd see in movies or in a cheap and poorly written romance novel on the clearance shelf of some bookstore, but it's what happened after. That even though they were complete strangers they still found comfort in the fact that they were already labeled partners, how- even with some bumps in the road- they were able to work together, even when they had silver arrows aiming for their vital spots. Dean and Castiel have just had some sort of chemistry, like as soon as they met there was a chemical reaction and it just took one longer than the other to realize it occurred. Something was set off, something was simmered on a low heat until it was obvious that there was something heating up along the lines. It may have taken Castiel a long time to realize it- and maybe a few incidents that were nothing but fucked up- but dammit, Castiel's pretty much loved Dean since he saw him walking to class for the first time.

Castiel's head rests a little easier on Dean's thigh as he concludes the thought.

"You seem to be deep in somethin' man. Do I even want to know?" Dean comments, driving the Impala with one hand and rubbing Castiel's ear with the other.

Castiel huffs a breath.

_If only mind reading actually existed._

Dean shrugs, "Well- it can wait till later. All I know is that we're about here and there's a steak for both of us in the back seat."

Castiel's tail wags. He'd forgotten that Dean promised to make him dinner.

_How gentlemanly._

Dean parks the car, the surroundings familiar to Castiel as the engine cuts off and Dean removes the keys, "This is still the same place I took you just… there's a long story behind this place, and I don't want to dive into it now but, I'm sure you'll have plenty of questions anyway."

Castiel's confused to say at the least, but he goes along with it anyways. Dean grabs some sort of key from his pocket and unlocks the red door in front of Castiel. He pushes it open, the wood moving back on the hinges to reveal a small combined room. One side is like a small living room, and the other half is a kitchen. There's a small bathroom right next to a set of carpeted stairs. When Castiel walks in, he sees the large fireplace bordered by cut river rock and stone, a few logs and kindling already resting on the metal hooks of the hearth.

"Yeah- it's a hotel but… I know this place inside and out, and other than this door and the balcony- there's no other entrances in here. If Crowley's gonna show up, I can easily show him where he can stick the fire poker when it's red hot."

Castiel pads over to the couch, settling down on it and stretching.

Dean does everything else, and doesn't complain about it. Besides, Castiel can't help at all considering his leg is still healing and Dean wouldn't let him shift to have fingers instead of paws even if it meant he could relax a little more.

By the end, Dean's got several bags upstairs and the two steaks on the eyes of the stove. Castiel watches intently from the viewpoint on the couch as Dean cuts up a few potatoes into halves with a straight face of focus. The omega follows the movement of Dean's hand as he moves the knife to glide under the thin layer of brown-splotched skin of the potato, the metal glinting as Dean pulls it all the way down the length of it and shucking the skin into the garbage can nearby. It's entrancing to say at the least, to at least watch Dean's hands and fingers at work.

God help Castiel when he notices the rest.

Dean's lips are pursed, pink and slightly chapped from the cold weather outside. If Castiel could, he'd use his own to moisten them, but Dean would probably get annoyed if a wolf tongue danced over his lips instead of a human one. Besides, it means that Castiel can take time to appreciate the curve of Dean's cupid's bow and the dip near his chin.

Literally, Castiel's going to stare at  _everything dammit. Sue him._

The werewolf's eyes train on Dean's jaw line, how sharp and strong looking it is, how Castiel's felt it when Dean kissed him against that tree and told him that he loved him. Most. Amazing. Confession. Ever.

It's only when Dean looks over to Castiel when the omega snaps out of his trance, those olive irises warming and eyes crinkling around the corners when Castiel wags his tail.

"Shouldn't be too much longer. About twenty minutes tops, and the steaks are almost done."

That  _voice._

_Mmmmmmmmmmmm. Like fine wine on a summer's day.  
Looks like I'm about to become an alcoholic._

That's all that can be said.

Castiel just can't help but feel enamored at the fact Dean looks fine as fuck in the kitchen, let alone when he starts humming "Paint it Black" and it just causes Castiel's heart to have even more reasons to go into a cardiac arrest.

Dean puts the steaks onto plates, Castiel's unfiltered staring interrupted by the fact the food was finally cooked, the alpha setting the plates onto the table as Castiel jumps down from the couch. Instead of going up to the table like Dean expected him to, Castiel goes up near his legs and rubs against the much like a cat would.

"Is this like a thank you or somethin'?"

Castiel just keeps rubbing.

"Well, you're gonna have to move because I need to get the fries out of the oven."

Castiel sits off to the side, tilting his head. He never saw Dean buy any french fries-

Dean turns to him and smirks, "They're homemade."

The wolf can't help but have his mouth water at that, but it only worsens when Dean bends over to get the pan out of the oven.

 _The Lord has blessed this man._  
Castiel has found faith.  
Amen.

"Come on Cas, the food's gettin' cold."

Castiel pads into the kitchen, laying down on the tiling instead of pushing his leg with jumping up onto the chair. Besides, it's sore anyway.

"Here."

Castiel looks up to see Dean holding a piece of steak out to him, "I didn't put any seasoning on it or go all out like they do at some restaurants, but I think it's still pretty damn good."

The omega sits up enough to grasp the bit of meat with his tongue, getting a brief taste of Dean's skin before the succulent tenderness of cow sweeps away any coherent thoughts Castiel had.

In the end, Castiel whines and paws Dean's leg for more.

"Alright, alright." Dean just drops the steak on the floor, "Make sure you clean it all up."

That's not hard- considering as soon as the meat smacks onto the floor Castiel is on it like Donkey Kong.

Dean must be watch as Castiel literally gulps down the food, chuckling every now and then when the wolf has to rip apart the steak to eat it. Either way, Castiel is just too busy to notice as he shreds up the piece of heaven in between his paws.

When all is said and done, Castiel's licking the remaining juices off of the floor, Dean washing the dishes in the sink after he'd finished his own food. By the time Castiel's done with his version of KP duty, he settles against the tiles and yawns.

"I'm guessing your ready to pass out, huh?"

Castiel grunts.

"Alright- time for bed then."

The wolf thinks about getting up, but doesn't have the chance because Dean's arms encircle him and lift him off of the floor, "I don't want you going up those stairs until your leg's at a hundred percent."

Castiel just huffs a breath and gives in.

Dean carries him up the stairs and into one of the two rooms available, setting Castiel down onto the mattress and pulling back the covers. When the omega settles underneath them, Dean scratches his head.

"See you in the morning, Cas."

Castiel barks a muffled reply, his eyelids already closing on him as the alpha he truly cares about shuts the door softly behind him.

**…**

_Snow._

_Cold._

_Fog that's about as thick as the dense foliage clinging onto the steep mountainside._

_Castiel's ears twitch to any small sounds that are around him. His paws glide over the freshly fallen snow as his eyes train on the tracks he's following. His stomach growls underneath his coat, his body lean from low amounts of food and long searches for it that last countless hours- sometimes days. The omega was lucky enough to just happen upon the small rabbit-like dips in the snow._

_A twig breaks nearby, and immediately Castiel stills himself. His ears stand straighter than the icicles dangling down from the branches and treetops, coat bristling against the strong, freezing winds._

_Castiel looks around the whole area around him, seeing nothing more than the brown, rough bark from tree trunks and the rolls of the hills. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, the wolf moves onward to find the source of the small scuff marks, but he's slower and more cautious than before._

_As if to give him more reason to be suspicious, Castiel senses another pair of eyes hidden somewhere, and that they're trained on him. The omega stops once more, lifting his nose into the air to see if he can catch any lingering scent other than his._

_Nothing._

_The air only smells faintly or rabbit and the wolf's own unique scent. It doesn't tell Castiel if there really is something else nearby stalking. However, even with the facts telling him otherwise, Castiel can't shake the ominous feeling that something is going to happen. Something bad._

_Castiel treads carefully, not focused on the tracks anymore, more so on the fact he senses something else is out there. Something bigger than a rabbit- something dangerous. Castiel is about to just give up and leave altogether when another twig breaks._

_Castiel stiffens against the cold air, breath catching in his lungs and heart quickening as the sound in processed in his mind._

_Run- immediate danger!_

_Castiel readies his muscles to sprint, knowing that soon no matter what he needs to be flying off into those trees he has his eyes fixated on in front of him. The omega puts his paws firmly against the earth, and prepares to bolt._

_Of course- that's when whatever has been stalking around him decides to strike._

_Even with being expectant and knowing of the possibility of getting attacked, Castiel isn't ready for the body full on slamming into his own. The wolf yelps out, body sliding through the snow until it meets a trunk. Castiel growls, back aching as he tries to get up but is stopped by a set of white teeth against his throat._

_This is it- Castiel's going to die._

_The omega swallows against the offending canines, eyes darting up to find a black wolf watching him._

_Funny to think the predator soon became the prey._

_Castiel feels his lungs shrivel in his chest, heart thumping erratically as the identity of the wolf hits him_

_It's Crowley._

_He's here- and he's about to kill Castiel._

_The omega flips out under those teeth and gaze, frantic noises escaping him as the dire need to escape fills him. Instead, Crowley gives a snarl, and crunches down on Castiel's neck._

"Cas-  _Cas!"_

The omega flails against the mattress, paws catching on the blankets as he tries to sprint off of the bed and falls onto the floor. Dean rushes over, Castiel still panicking and fighting against the overbearing comforter that's now caught on his nail as he howls in fear.

"Cas- stop!"

Despite the adrenaline coursing through Castiel's veins, the omega drops to the floor willingly. His body thumps over and exposes his belly to Dean- even with the blanket still covering his body.

Dean takes a sharp breath, "Uhh… you okay Cas?"

The omega doesn't move from his position, just breathes heavily and stares into the woven strands of the comforter.

"Cas…" Dean shuffles to the floor- his jeans ruffling as he sets himself down near Castiel, the omega sensing the alpha's scent above him, "Cas, it's okay. You can calm down now, it was just a nightmare…"

Castiel still doesn't move, his lungs still rising and falling quickly, his heart still hammering against his ribs.

Castiel finds the blanket getting pulled from him, hands gently holding onto his body as Dean pulls him close. Castiel just lets Dean move him, muscles not fighting back as Castiel finds his form laying in Dean's lap, head resting near Dean's hip.

"Just breathe Cas…"

Castiel finds himself making whining noises and hiding his face in Dean's shirt, muscles trembling and breath locked away in his lungs, far from reach. Dean coos and whispers comforting things, and Castiel just absorbs his scent with every breath he takes alongside the brush of the alpha's fingers.

After about a few minutes of Castiel trying to learn how to breath without his heart screaming, Dean shifts underneath him.

"Better?"

Castiel makes a small noise, afraid that if he tries to use his vocal cords he'll end up screaming again.

Dean moves him up on the bed, grabbing the blanket off of the floor and untangling it. Castiel just lays against the mattress, nose confirming Crowley's absence and Dean's attendance as the omega just tries to ground himself again. Dean sets the blanket over Castiel again, his olive eyes giving a worried glance towards an offset teal every other second. When Dean gets up, Castiel finds something in his chest lurch at the thought of having Dean leave the room, and all of the sudden a desperate whine escapes his throat just as Dean's fingers roll around the doorknob.

"You want me to stay?"

Castiel makes the noise again, eyes connecting with Dean's and trying to show him how terrified he is at the idea of being alone again. The alpha seems to get the message, coming over and joining Castiel on the mattress.

"Alright- but only because it's two in the morning and I'm a little too tired to go back to my room."

Castiel yips happily, Dean getting under the covers and immediately having a wolf snuggle into his side and purr.

Dean chuckles, "Guess you're sleepy too."

Castiel is just so happy that he licks Dean's face, the werewolf laughing and saying, "Like kissin' me or somethin'?"

Castiel pauses, noticing how Dean's eyes focus on his, how the alpha's eyelids pass the halfway mark over his iris. The omega watches Dean's pupil dilate and widen, his tongue darting over his lips to wet them for a split second before darting back in his mouth and hiding. If Castiel were in human form, he'd chase it, use his own to feel the heat and curvature of Dean's lips, to find and figure out every square in of Dean's mouth. He'd also kiss down his jaw line, go to the pulse point on his neck and figure out how to make it quicken underneath his lips as he'd pepper it with affectionate pecks.

But of course, knowing Castiel's luck, he can't shift back into a person until noon tomorrow.

Instead, the omega goes up and licks Dean's lips once before hiding his face away in the alpha's side before he can register the look on his face before he truly regrets what he's done. However, despite Castiel's initial thoughts or expectations, Dean just relaxes against the mattress and drapes an arm over him.

"Night, Cas."

If Castiel were a human at the moment, he would have smiled.

**…**

Castiel shifts awkwardly, tail getting bent in two directions by a body next to him. Castiel's eyes open to find Dean's face directly in front of his, eyelids shut softly, eyelashes kissing his cheeks. Castiel takes a moment to let the image sink in. Dean looks so calm, so peaceful- as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders for just a few hours so he can sleep. Castiel feels something stagger in his chest, and the omega can't help but feel a swell of affection rise up from his heart and into his bloodstream.

Castiel feels Dean's arms encircling him, his forearms resting on Castiel's waist and holding him close to Dean's shirtless torso. Now that Castiel isn't in immediate danger or uncontrollable fear, he can take the time to actually appreciate how sculpted Dean is. By that, Castiel is talking about the slight abdominal muscles and lean build the alpha acquires, his skin kissed by the sun and slightly freckled. If Castiel had his fingers instead of his paws at the moment, he'd take the pads of his fingertips and drag them along the more than likely satin-smooth skin. He'd count any faint scars and all of the freckles dotting his chest, he'd follow the curve of his muscles as he mapped them out into memory.

Castiel's never felt anything so strongly or as real as this.

He used to be afraid of ever touching someone, knowing that because he was an omega it was a stereotype for him to bend over and submit to any alpha that looked at him. It was in his blood, his genetics, his soul. No matter what he did, what he thought, what he believed- Castiel was an omega. A full-blooded omega. That meant he was supposed to find some alpha, to lay down on the ground and roll over, to take anything his alpha thought he deserved and gave to him.

Except, that's not exactly what this is, is it?  
Castiel's relationship with Dean.

It's more so of some sort of a co-dependency. Dean needed Castiel to keep him human when he zoned, Dean needed Castiel when he was sodding drunk and didn't know any better. Castiel of course, needs him for protection from Crowley but also… as a friend. It sounds sappy, of course, to sort of friendzone Dean by labels- but that's not it at all. Castiel always wanted- if it ever happened to begin with- a person who'd be there more so than just a 'mate'. He wanted someone who'd want to go with him to the movies, someone who'd let him eat their food. Complete trust.

So, as the omega snuggles against the warm heat that composes Dean Winchester, he concludes that Dean may just be his mate.

"Hey Cas…" Dean's voice is muffled by a pillow and sheets, his arm pulling Castiel closer and surprising him, "Stop movin' … still tired…"

The wolf stills against Dean's form again, huffing out an impatient breath.

"Wait- fuck what time is it? …"

Dean leans up, glancing over to some clock nearby, "Dammit- it's nearly noon… Cas, can I sleep for like, five more minutes? Please?"

Castiel doesn't understand why Dean's asking him permission, but okay. He yips a quiet approval.

Dean pulls him closer, putting his head on top of Castiel's and sighing out, "Thanks, Cas."

The werewolf just lets Dean hold him, his skin hot and against Castiel's fur. His eyes go over the arm that's draping his side, fingers lost among the strands of Castiel's coat. Dean gives a happy hum, throat vibrating against Castiel's skull and causing something in the omega to melt.

Sadly, of course, that's when there's a knock downstairs at the door.

"Shit…" Dean mumbles, still holding onto Castiel a moment longer, "I guess the nurse people are here…"

Castiel tilts his head once Dean's arms are no longer wrapped around him, the alpha just rushing around Castiel's room and yanking out his clothes. Thankfully, Dean's in sweatpants, so all he needs is one of Castiel's shirts and he's set.

"Before you go barking up my tree- they told me at the hospital your doctor wanted to see you about something. Confidential, apparently. So you and I both don't know what this is about but… dude, you're getting to go back to being humanoid today. Isn't that awesome?"

Castiel barks happily and dances on the sheets.

Dean smiles softly, "Yeah, I'm pretty excited too. Though I am going to miss that little happy dance of yours."

Castiel just rolls his eyes and Dean leaves.

There's some muffled talking downstairs, and Castiel is shifting uneasily among the used bedspread. Dean's scent lingers in the room, his heat is still faintly on the sheets- and Castiel uses it to his advantage as he snuggles in it as the footfalls start coming up the steps.

"Mr. Novak?" Castiel's doctor knocks on the already open door, "May I come in?"

_You technically already did, but whatever._

Castiel barks.

His doctor (was it Dr. Burns?) paces in and sets his briefcase on the floor, shutting the wooden slab behind him and clearing his throat, "You may shift back into human form- besides, you and I need to talk about a new pill regimen."

Castiel does as he's told, except his doctor looks away and hands him some clothing as he steps out of the room for a split second. Castiel shifts quickly, enjoying the feeling of two legs instead of four, and sighs in comfort as his hands slide over his skin. His leg and thigh faintly ache, but it's better than it was before a hundred times over. He shucks the shirt and boxers on before sliding back into his bed.

"Come in."

It's so strange to hear his voice rather than a bark, but nonetheless his doctor (oh, it is Dr. Burns) enters and smiles, "Good to see you back in the flesh rather than fur."

"You and I both. I was getting sick of barking."

Dr. Burns chuckles, but quickly reigns himself back into business, "I was told about the whole incident involving you and the umm… murderer."

Castiel nods, "Yeah- he tried to kill me."

"That's not exactly what I was told, Mr. Novak."

"Castiel, please."

Dr. Burns nods, "Castiel, I was informed that he tried to mate with you."

That's a little blunt but, it  _is_ the truth, "Yeah."

"Well, I felt as though, as your primary care provider, that there should be some extra steps taken to prevent something happening or getting you some sort of fail safe if something does occur."

"Such as?"

The man pauses, his beta scent neutral in the room against Dean's faint and overbearing alpha pheromones, "Rape, Castiel. I wanted to get you new suppressants and birth control to ward him and pregnancy off."

The omega blinks, "What was wrong with my pills before?"

"I felt as though it wasn't enough for the circumstances you were in… so I decided to look up any alternative plans available for you to ponder over- just in case."

Castiel scrunches his brow, "Like what? I thought I was already on the best plan that was offered."

"You are- but I wanted to make sure that whatever does happen, you'd be completely healthy. Besides, once you look at some of these medications available I think you might be interested."

The doctor sets several thick pamphlets on the bed and speaks again, "These are brand new products- just on the market."

Castiel picks up the first one.  _Free - Rx_ is boldly printed in black, professional letters on its front. The omega sees the first few pages are filled with those huge, massive blobs of small text- the ones that always tell you the very important things about the medication. Such as- get this-  _may cause internal bleeding._

_How about fuck no?_

Castiel sets it off to the side in a fear of just even touching the damned paper it might do something to him. He blinks at the blue lettering:  _Suppresex._

_Interesting._

When Castiel opens it, it's actually a fairly simple design. The first page talks about what the pill does and how it can help an omega with troublesome heats and such. It's only when Dr. Burns says something that Castiel actually perks up.

"This one seemed the best fitting towards you- and it's a fairly popular option among the newest variants of medicines. It's doing really well for some people, and I thought it would be good for your situation."

Castiel sees it on the next page, what Dr. Burns is talking about, listed among the first couple of bullet points in bolded lettering:  _ **Can even block out omega pheromones, replacing it with a subtle beta scent.**_

"Is this a joke?"

"No- though I don't blame you for being surprised." Castiel's doctor points to another paragraph discussing more about the scent shift, "It should help with keeping you safe until this madman is caught- considering he won't have your scent to follow anymore. And, knowing past conversations with you about this, I know you'd find the whole beta scent ordeal something that would catch your eye immediately."

Castiel looks back down at the paper sitting in his hands, "So this right here- it can basically give me a whole new identity?"

Dr. Burns quirks a brow, "In a way, yes. Most people would not identify you as an omega anymore, rather, a beta."

The omega nods, "When can I start taking it?"

"There are a few things I need to tell you before you do begin this medication."

"Shoot."

"Well," the beta clasps his hands together, getting straight to the point at hand, "it's still an experimental drug. All of the side effects aren't completely known yet- so there's a chance something could happen."

Castiel glances at the sheet below again, "So what you're saying is… I'm taking a shot in the dark here."

"Basically, yeah."

The werewolf stares at the words laid out in front of him just like this ultimatum. If Castiel takes this pill- there's a chance something could go wrong- but… Castiel could also have the shot at a life he's always wanted. One where his gender never came into play and he was just normal. Just plain old Castiel Novak.

Nothing more; nothing less.

No more harassment, no more worries of sexual encounters… He'd be treated as a person- he'd have more opportunities available to him. Maybe even Crowley would go away.

"I'll do it."

**…**

Three hours later, Dr. Burns leaves. He and Castiel spent the whole time discussing the new pill plans and what-not, and Castiel couldn't help but feel the small bit of excitement at the thought of having a life for once.

"Damn Cas- you were chatty."

Dean's leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and eyes lingering on Castiel as he takes in the fact Castiel's no longer in wolf form for the first time in days.

"Sorry- haven't been able to speak English for a little while. Wanted to see if I could still use my tongue."

Dean rolls his eyes lightly at that, taking a few steps into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed, back to Castiel, "So… whaddya talk about?"

Castiel pauses, "New medicines I can take for my heats and such."

"New suppressants? What's wrong with what you have already?" Dean shifts uneasily on the edge of the bed, Castiel confused as to why Dean's not literally facing him right now.

"My doctor wanted to get me something different considering I'm the pinnacle of a murderer's sexual fantasy." Dean growls lowly, barely reaching Castiel's ears as it rumbles among the alpha's ribs, but Castiel goes on anyways, "He offered some new stuff I could take. And… well, I found something I really liked."

"Like what?" Dean's voice sounds small for some reason.

Castiel rubs the blanket in between his fingers in nervousness, not considering how Dean would take the news of Castiel's impending scent change in the slightest, "Uh well- it's supposed to help block out my scent Dean… I'm going to end up having the pheromones of a beta instead of an omega."

Dean's body stiffens, his muscles going rigid under the nearly skin-tight fabric of Castiel's midnight blue tee, "What made you buy into that bullshit?"

"It's not bullshit, Dean. I've always hated being an omega. I think that Crowley is just another fine example of why it fucking sucks to be one- especially with all of the shit I've had happen to me because of my gender. I can finally do things Dean- I can go out and see the entire world and not worry about sleezy guys or if I need to keep myself locked in a motel room for several days. Can't you see it Dean? I'm going to finally be free-"

"Of what?" Dean growls, "You make it sound like it's the best thing in the world… I've never heard of any type of suppressant that actually  _changes_ your scent. Isn't that unhealthy or somethin'? Shouldn't it concern you that maybe you're not  _supposed_ to be going off and doing something like that to your body?"

Castiel's brows furrow, "Not if it means I don't have to worry about living anymore. Dean- I have a murderer after me, I've nearly been raped before this-"

"What!?"

Castiel clears his throat, Dean's form already facing his, sage eyes wide and frantic, "There was another time I was nearly raped Dean… a while ago…"

"When!?"

Castiel looks at the ground, somehow feeling like it was his fault and he's ashamed, his voice coming out and sounding like a child when they know they've crossed their parents as it breaks unevenly, "Near the end of my senior year in high school. Look Dean it doesn't matter-"

Immediately, gentle hands are cupping Castiel's face, Dean's legs straddling Castiel's hips as the omega feels his back getting pressed into the pillows. Dean looks at him, eyebrows scrunched together in an emotional mess, eyes pained as they scan over Castiel's face. The werewolf didn't realize until now that he'd been crying, a few fresh tears going over the curve of his cheekbones to be wiped away by Dean's thumb. Castiel feels his sadness peak as Dean presses there's foreheads together, breathing out into the small space between them as he tries to regain his voice.

"Hey- it's okay, Cas. It wasn't your fault, alright?" Dean pauses, eyes darting away as he bites his lip in thought, when he returns to Castiel's face, he has a twinkle of determination in his eye, "Does anyone know about it?"

"N-No… but…" Castiel pauses, "Right before he did anything, someone- someone saved me… I don't know who, I never saw them… I was too busy trying to gain control over my breathing…"

Dean looks confused, and Castiel adds very softly, "He choked me…"

There's a growl from Dean, Castiel's eyes lowering to his hands that are clenched in the sheets as more hot tears come out from the waterworks, and the omega can't help but feel vulnerable all over again. Small against a world too big and too cruel for him. Dean presses his lips softly against Castiel's temple.

"T-That's one reason I agreed, Dean… I wanted to forget about those t-things. I wanted to leave them behind, and technically becoming a beta will do that…"

Dean lifts Castiel's head up by his jaw, those two fingers resting against the omega's skin as his eyes meet Dean's, "I understand that Cas- but going off and doing something like this, it just doesn't sound right. I'm not saying your reasons are bad- because they aren't. It's just- dammit Cas, suppressing your heats are one thing, but technically changing something your body is built on it just… I'm scared something might happen…"

"It'll be fine, Dean."

The alpha sits back, unbelieving. It only worsens the situation in Castiel's favor when Dean sees the pamphlet lying on the bed next to them. Castiel tries snatching it away, Dean only getting off of him and reading on through the packet.

"Cas…"

"Dean- this isn't-"

The alpha narrows his eyes at the paper, "It says it's an experimental drug, Cas!"

Castiel sighs, "What about it?"

"It means they haven't really seen what it does, Cas! You're not some guinea pig in a lab- who knows what can happen!"

"This really isn't your decision to make, Dean."

The other werewolf growls, "It is when you do something dumb as shit!"

Castiel glares at him, "Dumb? How is wanting something better for myself  _dumb?!"_

"You don't know what this pill can do, Cas! It can give you an extra arm, or it can maybe make you have to replace an organ for fucks sake! This shit isn't better when you don't even know what it can do to your body!"

"Does it matter?!" Castiel screams at at the alpha, anger boiling over his usually calm exterior, "No matter what I do in life- my body is  _never_ mine! Ever! I never got the luxury, Dean! So what if an unknown pill can give me something close to what I've never had! I don't give a damn as long as I can go and live my fucking life!"

Dean throws the papers at the wall, "Can't you see what I'm tryin' to tell you, dammit!? You could fuck  _everything_ up if you go off and do something as reckless as this because you think this latter is somehow better! At least with your old pills you never had to worry about internal fucking bleeding!"

"Get out…"

Dean's eyes widen in shock when connect with Castiel's. It's like all the anger Dean has just deflates, flies out the window and into the sunset like a weird ass commercial you see at two in the morning that makes you debate if you're high or something. Dean just stares at Castiel, his chest rising and falling in random sequences as if they've lost their natural rhythm and how to get it back again. It's like Dean's been shocked into something as close to panic, and Castiel can smell his scent picking up around the room with strange undertones.

"What? …"

"I said-" Castiel growls, teeth gritting together as his fingers coil within the sheets, "get out… I don't need you to be telling me how to live my life when you don't even know a fraction of what's happened to me…"

Dean takes a step forward, hand outstretched as if he thinks  _touching_ Castiel will make him change his mind somehow, "Cas-"

"No, Dean!" Castiel snaps, his frustration toppling over as he glares at the alpha in front of him, "I can take charge for once in my damned life, and you get upset about it! You think it's the worst thing to happen to me even though it isn't! There's shit that can  _easily_ beat this if there's a contest- so just shut the fuck up! I'm taking control of my life for the first time ever, and that's it! No debates! If you don't like the idea of me taking this medicine- which could even stop Crowley from coming after me- then just get the fuck out!"

Dean just stands there for a few more moments, and it's like he's a statue. No movements come from him- no words either- he just stands and watches Castiel in disbelief. It's like his muscles have stopped working or have been replaced. Made of stone; cement. His eyes don't blink, it's like he isn't breathing. Castiel thinks for a split second maybe he went too far with this- that he overstepped something when Dean just nods softly.

"Okay…" he nearly whispers, "I'll leave. I told you I'd stay until you said otherwise."

Castiel begins to say something, but his words fall short, dying in his throat as he sees Dean just look dejectedly at the ground.

"I fucked up, and that's okay if you're angry with me. I just-" Dean's lower lip trembles, but he catches it quickly with his teeth, "fuck Cas I want you to be happy. If these damn pills do that, then fine… If that's me leaving… then fine… I'll be out of your life as soon as possible, and I promise it'll be like I wasn't there at all… I'll have someone else come watch you in the meantime, while I get my stuff and all of that… Just… If there's one thing- one thing you can do, just for me Cas, it's that you make sure you're okay. No matter what, you're safe and everything's alright- that it's all okay. Please…"

Castiel can't even think. Fuck- how is he even supposed to right now?

Dean shuffles awkwardly for a split second, his eyes never meeting the omega's, "I- I'll be leaving now… Stay safe Cas, please…"

Castiel's completely frozen in his bed, the sheets no longer feeling warm as Dean just exits the room, shutting the door softly behind him. A few seconds later, Castiel hears the sound of the Impala's engine before it dies off with distance. The omega just lets his mind stay blank to the world, eyes just staring at the room at whatever- unfocused. Castiel's senses are a fog as the truth sets in, and there's nothing he can do about it.

So that's it then? … Dean's gone.

It's awkward, the buzz of silence. It fills Castiel's ears and digs down into his brain like an electrical hum. It goes under Castiel's skin and rubs the wrong way, it causes the blood in Castiel's veins to skid to a halt in protest. It's like slowly getting tortured.

So to counter it, Castiel cries.

**…**

Castiel's eyes droop heavily as he blinks them open. He must not have realized it, but he dozed off after sobbing.

Dean's scent lingers in the room, faint and nostalgic against Castiel's lungs. If it does anything now, it just makes Castiel even more remorseful for what he said.

The omega grunts, lifting himself from the mattress and rubbing his swollen eyes. Crying isn't going to do anything for him, honestly, so why waste his time on something so pointless?

So in turn, Castiel gets himself ready. He takes a shower- or something close to it. He literally just sits in the tub and lets the water run over his skin, not even touching the shampoo or body wash. It just gets even worse as Castiel just throws on the same close as before, brushing his teeth with minute movements and a dead-esque reflection staring back at him while he doesn't even try.

It's only when Castiel walks down the stairs, the wood slightly creaking underneath carpeting and Castiel's feet, that there's a knock at the door. Hope rises in Castiel's chest, thinking maybe Dean had done something like coming back to him.

Castiel really needs to apologize.

Dean was only worried about Castiel's safety. Even if the whole pill debate wasn't really any of Dean's business in the first place, nor was it his decision, he was only trying to keep an eye out for Castiel. And of course, Castiel retaliated to his worries by pushing him away, and with Dean being true to his word, he left when Castiel told him to.

God, he's fucked everything up.

Why can't he just be like he used to? The laid back Castiel that just let things happened, that rolled with the punches? When did he transform into this hard-wired nervous wreck of an omega? Castiel tries to figure that out- to solve the mystery as he subconsciously counts the rise and fall of his chest, or the small beating located on his right wrist. He feels it over with the pad of his fingers, reminding himself that through all of this he's got to keep a level head, that there's still a murderer out there wanting under his skin. Even if Dean just walked out, or they aren't on the best of terms at the current moment, Castiel has to remind himself that these pills- even if a huge risk- are probably a better choice than the latter.

Crowley would be flying blind, and maybe that meant there was a good chance of catching him. Let alone all the other countless things that Castiel would gain from his new suppressants.

Maybe it's low of Castiel to go off and deny what he was made into- what was in his blood. But he just- he can't be an omega anymore. After all that's happened, Castiel's sick and tired of seeming like someone's bitch- the weakest link. These pills could help him climb up the chain for once, let him see what the top is really like. It's splendors, all of the endless opportunities. It's like a fantasy come true. So no matter how Castiel may look at the situation at hand, the fact he'd be able to finally  _live_ his life outshines all of the other options or results.

Even if this means he might lose Dean, and that thought terrifies Castiel, the omega knows deep down in his heart that maybe this is for the greater good.

Or- he's just lying to himself to feel better about it.  
He'd do something like that…

The omega practically sprints to the door, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he pulls it back, an aged man standing there with jet black hair and stubble, a few wrinkles on his face.

Not Dean.  
But they're…  _similar?_

"Hello, can I help you?"

The stranger smiles slightly, black leather sitting on his shoulders as his hazel eyes crinkle at the edges, "I don't know- it depends on if you're Castiel or not."

"I am… You are?"

"John." his mouth stretches even wider, "John Winchester."


	6. Ω Ch. 6 - The Roadhouse Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly dialogue, but with points.
> 
> Also, I swear I'm gonna get things fixed between Cas and Dean- they just need some time before they get there.
> 
> Sorry?
> 
> ENJOY!~

* * *

 

 

  
  
“Wait- you’re Dean’s father?”

John nods, “The one and only.”

Castiel just blinks, the grip he has on the door tightening a little, “What made you some see me, then? Dean’s not here.”

“Yeah- I know.” John notices how Castiel just stares at him, “Dean sent me down here. He said that he needed to go somewhere and you needed someone to protect you.”

“I’m not a child.”

John shrugs, “Never said you were. Look, Dean told me a little about what was going on and why you’re hiding here at my hotel-”

Castiel can’t help but interrupt, “Your hotel?”

“Yeah.” John doesn’t seemed all that surprised, “I’ve owned this place for a while. Anyways… Dean explained pretty much all I need to know. Now can I come in and talk to you, or are we going to limit this conversation to the doorframe?”

Castiel supposes John’s got a point, and his scent is close to Dean’s. The omega lets Dean’s father into the room, shutting the door and turning to find the man going over to the fire place.

“So- what went on with you and my son?” John asks, back to Castiel as he sets kindling in the hearth.

“Excuse me?”

John chuckles, “He wasn’t lying when he said you were strong spirited… Dean is a good soul- he’ll take care of you when you need it. It’s not like him to leave someone when they’re crying out for help- and I’m pretty sure he’s even more compelled considering there’s a murderer on your ass. So spill it- what happened that made him leave?”

Well- John isn’t dense, Castiel will give him that much so far, “We had an argument.”

“Ah- a fallout.” John chuckles as he crumples newspaper into balls, “Should’ve expected that. Over what?”

“Personal decision.”

John gets up, reaching onto the thick wooden mantle to grab a pack of matches, “Don’t worry- I ain’t gonna pry where my nose doesn’t belong.”

Dean’s father lights the match, staring at it for a few moments as he continues, “But I do have something to say.”

He throws the match onto the wood and paper, it lighting into flames immediately, Castiel watches with his arms crossed, “And what’s that?”

“Are you really going to let something so small in comparison to your relationship with my son ruin things?”

“It’s not that simple.”

John turns around, “Neither is life- but we still try to make it. Look, Dean is a good kid- he was more than likely looking out for you.”

Castiel’s annoyance dies in his chest, realizing John was right on the mark, “That doesn’t change the fact that it’s my decision to make alone.”

“Come on, let’s have a seat.”

The two of them go to the couch, Castiel sitting down and watching John settle near him. His eyes look at Castiel and they study him. It makes the werewolf feel as though he’s under a microscope and he’s getting experimented on.

“It’s eating at you, I can tell…” John narrows his eyes slightly, “You’re a lot like him, you know.”

“Am I?”

John smiles softly, nodding, looking over to the fire, “Dean’s always been shielded in the emotions department. Especially towards me- but I supposed that makes sense for all of the shit I’ve put him through. I deserved to be blacklisted.”

Castiel tilts his head, “How come?”

“I’m supposing Sam already told you some of the story. If you know Dean, then you have had to already meet his younger brother. Knowing Sam he’d just open up and tell you about some things.”

“I do know a little… like about what happened to your wife…” Castiel adds softly, “My apologies.”

John closes his eyes for a moment, “Yeah- Mary was a wonderful woman. Shame that the world lost her so early on… But my boys suffered far more than I did when she passed. Especially Dean.”

Castiel just listens, the- going by his pheromones- alpha continuing, “I fell apart after Mary died. Stopped looking out for myself and in turn stopped lookin’ out for my sons. I started falling behind on bills and money, and soon I was known around town as the drunken widow rather than a good father. It got bad enough to where my friend, Bobby, had to take in Sam because I was too messed up to take care of him. Dean was fifteen around the time that happened, and since he was older and knew more about what was going on with me, he stayed behind to look after the hotel and his poor excuse of a father.”

“Sam told me about that.”

“Of course he did.” John chuckles softly before returning to his story, “Dean practically ran this place while I stayed in the back and drunk myself till I couldn’t think straight. Dean watched over me, made sure I had food- did the same with whoever wandered in. I never did anything to thank or repay him, only lost myself in the booze more. It got really dark for me…”

Castiel fiddles with his fingers, “How dark? …”

John sighs, “I suppose I should just tell you… I tried killing myself- pills. Dean found me an hour in, I was nearly slipping away when he filled me up with ipecac and forced me to throw them up. Boy saved my damn life.”

That would explain why Dean knew the scent whenever Crowley put it in Castiel’s beer.

“What happened after that?” Castiel asks, eyes still trained on his interlocked fingers.

“I realized just how far I let myself go- how I’d been messing things up with my boys for far too long. I started becoming sober, one step at a time, and ended up completely alcohol free by the time Dean was about to graduate.”

Castiel finally meets John’s eyes, noticing the fine wrinkles and creases around his face, the stubble faintly showing through the finely work skin, “Did you ever fix your relationship with Sam and Dean, though?”

John looks solemn, a sad smile stretching his lips, “Never got the chance to. Bobby had practically adopted Sam by the time I’d finished with the sobriety program. Dean, well, he completed his senior year and left. I only knew about his enrollment into Pickman when he talked to me about you.”

“That long?”

“That long.” John sighs, “I know I messed up with my sons, that I took two childhoods I can never replace. Not only did they lose their mother, they lost their father too- and ever since I stopped turning to the bottle I wanted to try and fix things, but it’s a little too late to try and raise my boys when they’re already grown up, no matter how badly I wish I could. I suppose it’s just that Dean doesn’t involve me in his life- wouldn’t change things at all.”

Castiel looks towards the fireplace, embers flying up slowly with drafts of air, only to fall back down again as the wood crackles underneath the snow-esque pieces, “So what you’re saying is… Dean just now reappeared in your life?”

The alpha gives a stark snort, “Yeah- pretty much. I’m positive the only reason why is so someone he knows can watch you.”

The omega doesn’t know how it’s possible, but he feels even worse than before.

“What about Sam?”

“Haven’t talked to him in over six years- seven, I think.” John smile falters, “I guess the question you should be asking is when have I even seen my sons.”

Castiel can’t help but feel uncomfortable, because it’s so obvious how much John is hurting, “I’m sorry.”

He laughs, a sound of disbelief in his tone, “There’s nothing to be sorry for, I did this to myself.”

Castiel guesses this would be a good time to learn something, “John… do you mind if I ask you something, about Dean?”

“I don’t mind- but I don’t know if I’m the best source of information.”

“Well…” Castiel takes a deep breath, “I’m worried- about Dean and I’s relationship.”

Dean’s father nods, “I’d imagine. He looked crushed.”

Those words manage to make Castiel feel like he’s gotten more weights added to his already heavy conscious, “Our last conversation wasn’t… the best. I don’t know- everything’s just so complicated right now and I don’t know what to think let alone feel.”

“If there’s one thing you can do, it’s ask yourself a question.”

“A question? Like what?”

John puts a reassuring hand on Castiel’s fallen shoulders, “What Dean means to you. You need to see if whatever you two fought over is worth him walking out of the door and not coming back. Take it from me kid- there’s nothing that’s more important than a relationship with my son. Of course, I am his father, and you two just happened upon each other, but… you need to see if you care enough to put your differences aside and work out this issue before it is too late.”

Castiel stares at the floor, “But… look John I’m just going to go ahead and cut to the chase and explain this to you- because it’s not simple at all. I’ve got a murderer on my tail, the whole entire damn police station is nothing but a room full of utter dicks-” John snickers, “it’s just- there’s so much going wrong and I’m just trying to catch my damn breath.”

“You may not have enough time. Look, you seem pretty smart, like you know what you’re doing with your life. Dean, while protective, can sometimes miss some things if he’s emotionally invested. I’m guessing he has feelings for you?”

Castiel looks away, remembering all Dean said and did when it came to his feelings and himself, “Yeah… he does.”

“Do you have feelings for him?”

“I’m pretty positive I do…”

John quirks his head, “Pretty positive? No offense, but it’s either a hundred percent or nothing.”

The omega rubs his temple, “I do I just… I’ve never wanted to be with anyone before- and I’ve had things happen to me when someone wanted to explore that stuff. I guess I’m just afraid.”

“Fear isn’t a bad thing.”

“It is when it makes me fuck things up.”

John nods, “Yeah, emotions can affect you a lot. Especially when it’s matters of the heart. But you can’t apply logic to this- you can’t look at someone and think that love is something rational or predictable. Love makes you stupid and ignorant, it can flip your world upside down and change you in ways you didn’t expect. The point is, going into this, you can’t expect to come out of this relationship unscaved.”

Castiel takes the words in, processing them into memory, “So I’m starting this knowing by the end I’m going to more than likely get hurt.”

“Your parents knew when you were born the world wasn’t going to be kind, they knew you’d get thrown into things, they knew you would get scars after being battered. But it’s life. You need to stop thinking about getting them and instead focus on seeing how they compose a person and their pasts.”

The omega just sighs, falling against the back of the couch. All of this is confusing, but he’s got to figure it out. He knows he fucked up already- and he can’t help but smack himself for being so selfish towards Dean.

“I need to fix this.”

“Then do it.” John gets up, “Phone’s near the stove.”

Castiel thanks him, John going outside and leaving. The werewolf rushes over to the phone and dials Dean’s number, hearing it ring several times before it goes to voicemail.

“ _Sorry I can’t make it to the phone right now- leave a message after the beep._ ” Castiel’s heart swells at the low baritone, even when it’s scratchy from the speaker.

The phone sounds the noise Castiel was waiting for, and he just lets whatever he’s thinking fly out of his mouth, “Dean- it’s Cas. I don’t know how to really say that I regret what I said- and I do. I’m so fucking sorry and I want to apologize because I know I was being a selfish dick. Please, text or call, just let me know you at least got this.”

Castiel just leaves it, hanging up the phone and letting his arms brace against the countertop. He isn’t satisfied at all. Who just leaves a voicemail saying they fucked up?

Apparently, Castiel Novak does.

He growls, picking up the phone and dialing again.

Voicemail.

Castiel hangs up the phone once more, dialing the numbers in a mixture of desperation and guilt.

Voicemail.

Castiel has to do everything in his power to not throw the phone against the wall. Instead, he dials up Gabe’s number, knowing the omega would answer. Except, when he does, he’s all breathless and it sort of sounds like he just ran a marathon.

“ _Hello?”_

****  
  


“Gabe, it’s Cas.”

The omega immediately goes  _‘oh’_  and giggles slightly, “ _Using Dean’s nickname are we?”_

From the background Castiel can hear Sam say something like ‘don’t mention my brother right now, kills the mood’, “Gabe- are you and Sam? … Fuck- you answered the damn phone while having _sex!?”_

“ _What?”_  Gabe blocks the microphone for a second and Castiel can’t decide whether he should be thankful or disgusted, “ _Sorry just- I never do things normally. Besides, I thought you were a telemarketer._ ”

“If I ever have that job, I’m never calling you again.”

“ _Ditto. Though I would miss our late night calls._ ”

Castiel sighs, “Well… once you two are- done, I need you guys to come over.”

Gabriel blocks out his phone again, and even through whatever is covering the cellphone Castiel can hear noises, “ _Uh- why’s that?”_

There’s a moan in the background.

“Just fucking come over when you guys are done! Christ!” Castiel hangs up in disgusted frustration.

There’s a text seconds later on Castiel’s cell, the small device vibrating on the mantle, “ _Srry Cassie. eta around 20 min or so._ ”

“ _Texting too? God fucking bless, Gabe. I’m never borrowing your phone_.”

Castiel’s phone buzzes, “ _I hope u dont_.”

The omega just pokes at the fire, seeing that somehow the magazine for Suppressex had ended up sitting on the stone next to the flames, staring at Castiel and reminding him that he’d pushed Dean away over it. In a fit of frustration, Castiel grabs the magazine and throws it into the flames. He watches it burn and feels very little comfort.

 

 

**…**

 

“So Dean’s gone?” Gabe asks, clinging onto Sam’s side.

They both reek of sex, and it does nothing to Castiel’s already soured mood, “Yeah- as you can see, he’s not here Gabe.”

“Sorry just…” Gabe looks down for a moment, Sam’s hand resting within his own, “I didn’t think that you and Dean-o would just split up over something… Especially over a heat suppressant.”

“You make it sound like we were together.”

“Because you two practically are. Or… were.”

Castiel slightly winces, but doesn’t deny the comment, “Anyways, I need help finding out where Dean went.”

Sam smiles, “You’re lucky I know him so well. He’d probably be at The Roadhouse down on the strip. Ash works there, and he’ll get you in.”

“Why would I need that? I’m twenty-two.”

“The Roadhouse is known for alphas… and most of the time they’re not the nicest of people.”

Castiel quirks a brow, “It’s an alphas only bar?”

Sam squints in thought, “Not exactly- but it’s sort of shifted to that, yeah. There’s some alphas in there that won’t take too nicely to an unbonded omega waltzing in. Ash will more than likely going to have to sneak you in through the back.”

“Do we even know if Dean will be there?” Castiel asks, uncertain, “I don’t want to go to a bar where I might get jumped and I don’t know anyone.”

“While understandable, I’m pretty positive Dean went there. It’s his spot. Take your phone just in case.”

Castiel looks at the two people sitting just a few feet away from him, “What are you guys going to do?”

Gabe smiles, kissing Sam’s mouth and stealing it away, “We’re going to break in this couch.”

“New mates…” Castiel grumbles under his breath, quickly grabbing the room key in his hand and shutting the door.

As the drizzle starts to fall above him, the faint sounds of tiny droplets hitting forest debris and trees, Castiel sets off in determination to find Dean Winchester and fix the problem he started.  


 

 

**…**

 

About an hour later, Cas is near the end of the strip, legs aching and jacket slightly dampened from the mist swirling around him. His patience is growing about as thin as the line of buildings are as he walks up yet another incline, calves screaming as he pushes onward.

At least he’s getting exercise.

It’s of course, right when Castiel is about to give up hope of finding the damn bar that he sees it. It’s a little larger than most buildings located on the strip, and it’s actually detached from the lines of other businesses. It’s made of wooden planks and bordered in red neon, and it looks like someone scooped it up from a western city and placed it here.

Castiel pulls out his phone, typing the number into his cell that Sam had given to him over a text.

“ _Hello?”_

“Is this Ash?”

There’s a pause, “ _Yeah... Hey, I know you- you’re Castiel, from the bonfire. Hey bro, what’s up?”_

Castiel huddles on the porch-like entrance of the roadhouse, arms tucked around his form as he slowly freezes through, teeth nearly chattering as tire wheels slosh rainwater out of the way on the road nearby, “Well, I need your help.”

“ _Already require my services? Alright- I’ll lend a hand. What is it that you need, brotha?”_

Despite the situation at hand, Castiel snorts with humor, “I need you to sneak me in here.”

“ _Wait- you’re here. Why didn’t you say so?”_

“I was getting to that.”

Instead of hearing a reply over the speaker, Castiel hears it in the air around him, “Then explain.”

Castiel hangs up his phone and shoves it in his jean’s pocket, “I need to get inside. I’ve heard this isn’t an omega friendly bar.”

“It’s not a friendly bar at all. All the people who’ve been banned from the lower and more ‘populous’ strip come up here and label this place as theirs. Ellen can’t do much considering they’re a lot of her paycheck and it takes care of her bills.”

“All the more reason I need you to help me sneak in.”

Ash nods, “Alright- will do. Just follow me buddy, I’ll take you in through the back.”

Sounds dirty but alright.

The omega follows Ash around the side of The Roadhouse, the smells of alcohol and ran-soaked asphalt fill his nose. The drizzle picks up into a light rain when Ash gets him in through the large door in the back, Castiel finally able to remove his hood from his head and relieved when his scalp can breathe. He’s in some room now, one lined with bottles of drinks Castiel doesn’t know the names of, let alone the prices.

“Don’t make too much of a fuss, Ellen doesn’t enjoy having to clean blood off her floors.” there’s a second of a pause, “Again.”

“Will do, Ash. Thanks.”

Ash shrugs like it was nothing, “Welcome dude. A friend of Dean Winchester is a friend of my own.”

Castiel gives a smile and a nod, looking into the bar and finding all groups of people. There’s one that looks like they just walked out of a National Geographic magazine about the effects of incest, and another looks like they just got done cleaning blood from their bass knuckles and leather jackets. Immediately Castiel feels out of his element, and a small bit of fear picks up in his gut at the fact there’s such dangerous alphas around, and it only gets worse when his brain reminds him that he’s pretty much on his own here.

_Well fuck._

Castiel’s about to take his first step forward, uneasiness picking up when a hand gets placed onto Castiel’s shoulder. He turns, heart thumping in his chest and veins constricting as he fears some alpha in the bar has discovered him before he can even find Dean. Castiel eyes connect with familiar ones.

“Balthazar?”  


 

 

**…**

 

After the initial shock of finding the alpha behind him, Castiel and Balthazar take a seat in the corner. The omega gets a few weary eyes from the other patrons, but soon Balthazar glares at the and they mind their own business. Music faintly plays in the background, the air hanging around them thick with lingering scents of cigarettes and clicking with the sound of a game of pool happening near the front of the room. You can even hear the quiet buzz of neon nearby, and Castiel sits in his seat and tries to calm the feeling in his stomach at being so out of place at the moment.

“So Cassie Assie, what makes you show up at this fine establishment?”

“I’m looking for Dean.”

Balthazar’s face contorts into a scowl, “That bastard ran out on you again, didn’t he? Well- sorry to burst your fairytale bubble Prince Charming, but your knight isn’t in this castle.”

Castiel sighs, playing with the rim of his beer bottle, knowing he probably won’t drink a drop of what’s inside, “Figures… But no- he didn’t just run out, it was my fault he left. We had an argument and it got heated and… well I told him to leave.”

“An argument?” Balthazar takes a swig from his own bottle, “You mean there’s trouble in paradise?”

“Yes. But paradise? … I’m lost.”

Balthazar tilts his head, one arm bent back to rest on the wood of the chair he’s sitting on, “You and Dean Winchester. I thought you two were shagging.”

Castiel nearly chokes on air, “W-What?”

“Don’t look all flustered about something so obvious, love- doesn’t suit you to look so oblivious.”

“We’re not in a relationship, Balthazar.”

The alpha snorts, “No- but you both want to be. I swear, you two dance more around each other than any other people I’ve ever seen on the precipice of a relationship. You know Dean has feelings for you, you know you have feelings for Dean- it should be pretty damn simple, but apparently it’s not.”

Castiel sighs, falling against the back of his chair, “I guess it isn’t…”

“What did you two have a row over anyway?”

“My doctor wants me on new suppressants.”

Balthazar wiggles his eyebrows, “Hmm, kinky. Anyways, makes sense now.”

Castiel ignores the first comment, “It makes sense? I didn’t even really tell you about the reason why it’s a big deal.”

“I know- it’s just coming from around Dean’s standpoint, I understand why something like that can upset him.”

The omega internally grimaces, knowing where this is going to end up, but he has to know at least, “What do you mean?”

“Well darling, when an alpha likes someone- especially an omega, they really find their scent special. It what defines them and only furthers their feelings for the other. I know because that’s what happened to me with your scent Cassie- and my instincts know what suppressants do and they don’t like it.”

“Your instincts?”

Balthazar chuckles, “Yes- the wolf in all of us, the animal. The one that’s just as fond of you as I am but in a more… animalistic nature. My wolf wants you and finds your scent fairly attractive, and you do nothing but piss off the tosser when you take suppressants.”

“How come?” Castiel should be more uncomfortable around this, but he’s too invested to take time to worry about it now, he needs to figure this out and find Dean to tell him how fucking sorry he is. This is the first step he can take to do that, “I thought all they did was hold back my heats and keep me from getting pregnant.”

The pupil dilation in Balthazar’s gaze is noticed by Castiel, the omega finding the air growing heavy around him as he feels like it’s a predatory stare and he’s the prey in question, “Still doesn’t like it dearie. Your scent gets a little muffled by them, and knowing that due to the whole Crowley incident- all of my apologies for that, love- you haven’t taken them for a few days or more. You’re basically going full tilt on pheromones, and it’s amazing. Better than before, actually. But also, I need to mention that my wolf is perfectly fine with both of those things happening. That’s what I’m trying to tell you when I mean the wolf despises those damned pills.”

“Oh.”

“Tis the nature of the beast, Cassie Assie.”

Castiel furrows his brow, “But how does this apply to Dean?”

The alpha smirks, “That’s always what it boils down to… But it’s the same with Dean because he also likes you. Gorgeous, he feels the same way about the suppressants I’m sure. And if he’s been around you ten times more than I have than he’s gotten more dosage of your completely organic perfume. What makes this suppressants different than before?”

“They umm… they would block out my scent and change it to a beta’s.”

Balthazar growls- actually growls, “Sorry love just, that sounds unnatural.”

“That’s what Dean kept pointing out.”

“I’ve never heard of a suppressant that can actually change your scent, baby blues.”

Castiel grips the neck of the bottle tighter, clearing his throat in an uneasy movement, eyes trailing the condensation on the glass rather than Balthazar’s grey eyes, “That’s because they just made this pill… it’s experimental.”

There’s a deep intake of breath, “What did you get yourself into, darling?”

“More than likely something stupid…” Castiel just bites his lip, “Look- I can get Crowley off my ass with these- I can finally walk around without being treated as nothing but a piece of ass- and I think that’s good enough reason to give it a shot.”

“Then do it.”

Castiel blinks, “You’re just okay with it? Just like that?”

“No…” Balthazar takes a small sip of beer, the bottle lingering on his lips before he slowly brings it down, “It bothers me, that you’d go so far to change yourself to feel accepted. You’re perfect as it is- and even if I didn’t have feeling for you I’d say it still except with platonic terms.”

“Why I thank you for caring and all of that, none of this ‘perfectness’ will stop Crowley. None of that will help the fact I’ve been violated so many times other people know my body better than I do. I’m sick of it, and if this suppressant can even give me a shot at a normal life- then fuck Balthazar, I’m going to take it. Despite knowing I can fuck up doing this, despite knowing it bothers some people- because I’ve spent most of my life having to please everyone else even if sometimes I didn’t want to, and just for this once… this fucking once- I want something for me. You may think it’s selfish, you may think I’m insane for wanting something so taboo- but I’m tired of being a fucking omega. This is my chance at changing that.”

The alpha looks at Castiel, his lungs feeling as though they just forced all of their supply outwards so Castiel could get his point across. It’s a few more moments of silence and breathing from Balthazar, eyes never moving from Castiel as he just sits there.

“So you’re going to do it, then? Take the pills?”

Castiel looks towards the water-logged table and the rings from beer bottles littering its surface, “Yeah, I am… I want to tell Dean that I understand that he’s concerned but… I have to do this. Just the thought of having Crowley leave me alone is a godsend. I’m just hoping he’ll understand and let it go or… fuck I don’t know.”

Balthazar sighs out, fingers leaving his drink, “Can I ask for one thing?”

“Yeah… I guess you can. What is it?”

“Can I-” Balthazar’s voice falters, surprising Castiel because usually he’s so articulate, “Can I kiss you? Just once, before I don’t have the option anymore?”

Castiel just stares.

The alpha runs a hand through his hair, “I know it’s a lot to ask, especially when you told me you weren’t interested in ever shagging with me. I tried, I really did, to win your heart. I see now that it’s not something I can compete for. It’s yours alone and it’s yours to give. I want you to be happy Castiel, even if that isn’t with me.”

“T-Thank you…”

Balthazar just gives a nod, looking away slightly.

“I guess I could. Just because you’ve helped me so much in the past few months.”

Despite the solemn-esque situation, Balthazar gives a light chuckle, “I suppose if it were that easy I could have just aided my way onto your mattress.”

Castiel laughs too, but it’s light and short.

The omega gets up from his chair alongside Balthazar, and decides a kiss wouldn’t be so bad- considering that Balthazar had only asked for that. Besides, bastard saved his life- and Castiel has a lot to thank him for, so a simple touch of the lips would solve those debts and put an old argument to rest after months of denial.

Castiel walks up to Balthazar slowly, eyes darting down to his lips and he takes a deep breath. Those gray eyes soften as Castiel leans in to where only a few inches remain, breaths ghosting on his face, and Castiel just mans up and presses his lips lightly against Balthazar’s to seal the deal and the ending of any possibility of a relationship between them.

There’s the sound of a door opening near the front of a bar, and then a growl that reaches Castiel’s ears and settles somewhere deep in his stomach uneasily.

_Alpha- angry, upset mate._

Castiel blinks his eyes open when he didn’t realize they were closed, Balthazar gripping onto him as Castiel’s scent peaks slightly from his fear. Castiel feels his heart pounding in his chest, mouth dry as he leans over enough to look past Balthazar’s black trench coat-clad shoulder to see who had caused him to sort of unravel.

“D-Dean?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Ω Ch. 7 - Lying In the Bed You Make Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late on updating, it was weird here.  
> Considering I've had to deal with single digit temperatures for the past few days and now being bombed over with the return of the hellhole called high school.  
> It had indeed been a hectic few days- or week, so to speak.
> 
> Also- my mind has slammed me on its own by giving me thousands of story ideas. So I've also been doing that as well. I can never get my shit together.
> 
> Anyways, there's a small little thing in here I included that I'd like you to read, if you will. It was mostly targeted towards ff.net readers, however, it does include AO3.
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

 

_“Hello, it’s Dean and Cas here.”_

__

_Castiel waves, “Hey guys. We’re here to say a few important things from cloudsarefluffy.”_

__

_The alpha beside Castiel nods, “Apparently, a lot of you guys aren’t too happy with Cas and the things he’s doing and have made it fairly apparent about how you feel.”_

__

_“I just wanted to say, the reason why Dean and I are fighting over my new suppressants is because it’s a major decision, so of course it’ll affect our relationship. We ask that you try and see both sides of the argument and their points, and maybe it’ll make a little more sense as to our motives and why we are both sided differently.”_

__

_Dean agrees, an arm wrapping around Castiel’s waist, “Even though we might be fighting at the moment and things look ‘hopeless’ as some of you have pointed out, we’re going to work through this. It’s just gonna take some time and a few things to happen to get us back on track.”_

__

_“That means you guys shouldn’t have been expecting an instantaneous hook-up between Dean and I. The whole pill debate will be solved- and it’s just going to have to be a compromise.”_

__

_“It’ll be explained better later on once the story’s written and updated-” Dean pulls Castiel a little closer, “even though a few of you guys keep assuming the story is over by saying the relationship I have with Cas is broken or irreversibly damaged. It’s not. Keep in mind that until cloudsarefluffy labels this story as complete- it isn’t.”_

__

_Castiel frowns a little, “Some of the reviews people left really bothered cloudsarefluffy, seriously. Some of the things you wrote made her leave her laptop for a little while and debate on even continuing this because of how negative the responses were in total. But thankfully, she followed through- and apart from this note to clear a few things up- she updated.”_

__

_“And you guys also have to understand she’s a person too- so it’ll take some time to write the next ch. because it’s going to take a while. She does have a life to live too. Until then, just try and be patient because she is working on this.”_

__

_Castiel nods, his hand holding onto Dean’s, “That being said- a lot of you guys were also upset about how in the last chapter I had kissed Balthazar.”_

__

_“I am too.”_

__

_Castiel gives Dean a humourous look, but goes on, “While I know it wasn’t the best of places or times to do it- it was honestly nothing romantic in the slightest. I’d say more, but then I’d just be repeating words that are going to be said in the chapter.”_

__

_“That should be enough, hopefully.”_

__

_“Now onto the story! Thank you for reading- and we hope this might have made more sense!”_

__**  
  
**

 

* * *

 

“D-Dean?”

The alpha growls, Balthazar taking a step back, “It isn’t what you think-”

Suddenly, there’s a sandy-blonde wolf leaping towards Balthazar with canines extended and a snarl ripping through the air. All of the people in the bar run outside, Castiel grabbing Balthazar to get behind him and sand in front of Dean as he ran towards them. Immediately, the paws thud heavily against the wood in an attempt to stop, breaths rushing out of the wolf’s nostrils.

“Dean- please.” Castiel outstretches his arms to block out the alpha behind him, and Dean can still smell him considering his lips are pulling over his teeth, “There’s nothing going on that requires you to attack someone.”

Dean stares at Castiel, and when their eyes connect, Castiel can’t help but feel more fear prick his skin due to the fact how feral Dean’s gaze is, “Balthazar… you need to leave. Now.”

“I can’t! This dick might rip you to shreds!”

“He might do that to you if you don’t get the fuck out of here! He’s zoned, Balthazar.” Castiel takes a deep breath, “He hasn’t hurt me before. I can do this, I can bring him back and calm him down before something happens.”

Balthazar sighs, “If I hear that he does anything to you, I swear I’ll rip him into shreds.”

Castiel doesn’t argue because there is no time as Dean's starts to spread acidically into the space around them. Besides- Dean’s starting to pace around with eyes darting between Castiel and Balthazar, lips pulled up into a silent warning. The omega feels Balthazar leave from behind him, and Castiel takes a few cautious steps forward.

“Come on, Dean.”

The alpha doesn’t move.

“Dean- we need to leave before something happens.”

The wolf stares at him impassively, whiskers twitching on his face as his eyes fixate on Castiel’s. Castiel gives a shaky breath, sitting down on the floor and crossing his legs.

“Dean, please.” when the alpha doesn’t move, Castiel just goes on, “I’m sorry.”

Dean’s ears twitch, but he doesn’t move other than that.

The omega sighs, his fingers rubbing against his hands as he continues, “That wasn’t what you thought it was. Balthazar-”

The alpha growls, his lip pulling over his teeth as he looks to Castiel with anger.

Castiel doesn’t blink, his body locking under that stare, “Dean- there’s nothing going on between him and I. That kiss was to close off the possibility of ever getting together.”

Dean just keeps glaring.

“Balthazar only wanted a kiss because he understood I didn’t want him. The only reason I agreed was the fact, no matter if I’m attracted to him or not, he saved my life. It’s all I could do to repay him. I’m guessing that this isn’t the best of places or times to be kissing anyone, but… it was to just put the chance of us getting together to rest.”

Dean doesn’t look away or change- he’s just as before. His fur is bristled, his eyes are still watching Castiel as though he were a threat.

“Balthazar knew I was never going to get with him, and he said as much. I’m sorry that it looked as though something was starting between us- because it was actually something ending.”

The wolf in front of Castiel takes a step forward, his body going into a position where it looks like he’s about to pounce on something.

Castiel looks down at the floor, “You deserve to be mad at me- for that and a lot of other things that I’ve done. I shouldn’t have pushed you away about the pills… I shouldn’t have told you to leave because I was angry and I thought I needed space… John talked to me about it.”

Dean’s form stiffens slightly, but he just takes another step forward.

“He pointed out that I cared more about you than some damn pill- and that I shouldn’t push you away over it. And he was right. I’m sorry Dean I just- I’ve never had a chance to really live my life before. Everyone assumes I’m selfish for watching out for myself… I just had so many alphas try to take advantage of me beforehand I’m kind of paranoid when it comes to these things. I’m damaged… and I’m sorry that I’m making it become the same label to our relationship.”

The pheromones from Dean waft around Castiel, those eyes never leaving his skin as Dean moves closer. Castiel feels his skin heat up as Dean licks his lips.

“Hey-” Castiel’s head snaps over to Ash’s voice, “you need to get Dean out of here. Just in case, dude.”

Castiel nods, “Working on it… Come on Dean, we need to go.”

The alpha just stares.

“Well- here goes nothing…”

Castiel pulls off his clothes, minus his boxers, and shifts. Once in wolf form, he shucks off the clothing into one pile, getting Dean’s quickly and setting them over by the door. He and Dean can get them later.

For right now, Castiel needs to get Dean out of this bar.

The omega looks over to the wolf watching him, his tail wagging in earnest as Castiel walks over.

“ _Can we leave now?”_

Dean barks, his voice low, “ _Chase._ "

Castiel’s head tilts, “ _What?”_

Dean walks closer, humming and rubbing himself onto Castiel, “ _You run. I chase._ ”

“ _Dean, only mates do that._ ”

“ _We’re mates._ ”

The omega blinks, “ _You think we’re mates?”_

The alpha licks Castiel’s face, a purr leaving his throat, “ _I know._ ”

“ _Dean…_ ”

“ _Cas._ ”

The werewolves stare at each other, and Castiel sees how some green is returning to Dean’s eyes. Maybe this can fix things. Castiel doesn’t know.

“ _Alright…_ ”

The omega walks to the doorway, Dean close behind and tailing him. Castiel readies himself, feeling those eyes fixed intently on him.

Castiel sprints out of the door, hearing Dean start chasing him from behind, as his paws thud against the asphalt. Castiel runs from the roads to slightly into the woods, the trees thickening around him as his and Dean’s bodies blur through the barren trunks. Castiel feels his heart thrum in his chest, and not from running.

_Dean thinks I’m his mate still._

Castiel can’t believe it, because honestly, he knows that some of the things he’s done recently weren’t the best. That maybe he did a few wrongs instead of rights. But give him some credit- life’s never been easy on him. He’s been put in too many corners in his life, and he’s tired of being someone’s play thing.

So he stands up for himself, big deal.  
He just needs to learn what to stand up for.

Castiel’s paws push against the mossy and rain-soaked forest floor, Dean not too far behind him. A small part of Castiel finds it a good thing.

Soon, Castiel finds himself near the parking lot of the hotel Dean brought him to in just a few days ago, Sam and Gabe’s scents faintly lingering in the air as Castiel slows a little to figure out where to go. Bit of a mistake.

Dean barrels into him, body and all, causing the both of them to topple over with the force. Castiel can’t help but yelp and close his eyes, the ground stopping only when he’s on his back. He tries to get up, but he feels a heavy weight on top of him, pressing him against the ground. Castiel takes a few more seconds to open his eyes, the whole time receiving hot puffs of breath in his face.

As soon as his eyelids fall back, Castiel can see Dean above him, panting and his paw braced against the ground on the sides of Castiel’s head.

“ _Caught you._ ” Dean’s voice is lower than before, his nose coming to nuzzle Castiel’s neck and the omega feels a little awkward in this form to get frisked.

“ _That you did… Dean?”_

The alpha’s head snaps up, “ _Cas?”_

“ _I’m sorry._ ” Castiel licks his nose quickly, sucking in a small breath, lungs nearly hitching, “ _For everything._ ”

“ _Don’t be._ ”

Castiel’s surprised, looking and seeing that Dean’s eyes have returned back to normal, “ _Dean-”_

The alpha looks at Castiel, eyes pleading. The omega quiets himself, feeling the wet leaves press into his fur as Dean goes on, “ _I don’t want to fight anymore… I just- I want you to take the pills. It may sound stupid- and it probably is- but it’s your decision in the end Cas. It’s your body_.”

 

“ _But Dean-”_

“ _Cas… please. Whenever I was dealing with the police, I saw all the pictures from when Crowley decorated my room. All of them were of you getting harassed or… fuck Cas, some of them I want to just erase from my memory. If this pill can give you that safety, or even get Crowley away from you… then do it. I want you to be safe- and even though I feel differently against this, I’m going to roll with it so you can feel comfortable for once in your life._ ”

Castiel would cup Dean’s face if he were in human form, but it would be a bad idea to shift now considering that it’s raining and Dean’s still looming over him, so he speaks softly instead, “ _I didn’t mean what I said earlier, about how I wanted you to go… I just- I was angry that you were angry, and I let myself push you when I should’ve pulled, and for that I’m sorry. I snapped on you and I told you to leave when…_ ”

Castiel looks up into Dean’s eyes, “ _I want you to stay… I don’t want you to go, not if you can help it. I’ve never had anyone who’d stay long enough to protect me, or be so kind when everyone else wasn’t. I was paranoid that you would end up leaving and so I was a dick to you- and I thought that I could make it on my own, but… the second you left I realized that I was wrong. So utterly wrong. I need you Dean… I… I love you._ ”

There’s a change in the air around them, Castiel feeling something bloom in his chest as Dean purrs, taking his tongue and rubbing it over Castiel’s face, “ _I’ve been wishing for so long to hear you say that._ ”

Apparently, they have the same idea, their bodies shifting back into human form as their lips collide in a messy and heated kiss. The rain slicks their skin, the cold seeping in through Castiel’s skin and following up his nerves to be fought back by the rising heat in Castiel’s chest. His hands drift up Dean’s forearms to his face, feeling the smooth skin become hot under the pads of his fingers. Dean breaks it off, Castiel trying to follow his lips in confusion.

“We better stop and get back to the room, or I’m going to fuck you on this forest floor.” Dean says with effort, their foreheads rest together, lips barely apart as they breathe in the mountainous air and each other’s scents.

“Sam and Gabe are there…” Castiel whispers, Dean’s eyelids falling closed as Castiel’s lips ghost over the alpha’s, “Can we get another room?”

Dean laughs out softly, his breath hot and lips nearly pressing onto Castiel’s, “How about a cabin?”

Castiel smiles, quickly meeting Dean’s mouth with his own as Dean brings a hand to Castiel’s jaw, fingers brushing against the omega’s skin, “That sounds perfect.”

Dean kisses Castiel again, teeth lightly carding over the flushing skin, a small noise coming Castiel as his back slightly rises from the forest floor, leaves awkwardly sticking to his back.

“We need to shower…” Castiel says absently, his eyes trailing over the curve of Dean’s top lip and how it’s flushed from kissing, making it more irresistible, “We’re covered in dirt and leaves…”

Dean smiles, “We could conserve water and take one together.”

Castiel laughs softly, Dean’s hand moving up from the ground to near Castiel’s collarbone, “Can’t argue with that.”

Dean moves his lips to press against Castiel’s cheek, his fingers carding over the soft skin on the other side, Castiel’s eyes fluttering closed. All he can hear is their soft breathing and the sound of Dean’s lips kissing his face and slowly trailing down. He can feel Dean’s exhales along his skin with the soft mist of rain drops, Dean’s heat rolling over his skin as he gets near Castiel’s jawline. Castiel lets out a small breath, Dean’s lips nearing the flesh composing Castiel’s neck and purring when Castiel bends a little to offer it to him.

“I’m being serious about the whole fucking thing…” Dean murmurs along the heated skin, Castiel feeling those perfect lips forming the syllables and words.

“I knew you were…” Castiel whispers back, opening his eyes to find Dean staring at him, pupils blown and lips slightly parted, “Maybe I’m not opposing to the idea…”

There’s a soft growl from Dean that sends a slight shiver down Castiel’s spine, wrapping around the bone to coil near his hips in the form of heat, “The only reason I’m not taking you right here on this forest floor now is that I don’t want you freezing to death.”

Castiel pulls on a seductive smirk, “Something tells me you’ve got a good way to keep me warm.”

“You’re trying to tease me on purpose.”

“Is it working?”

Dean smiles, teeth showing as his lip pulls over them, “Fuck yes it is.”

Dean sits up, grabbing Castiel’s hand and pulling him up. The alpha wraps an arm over Castiel’s shoulder and pulls him closer, eyes darting around as they awkwardly sprint across the street- absolutely naked.

“This is the weirdest thing I’ve ever done in my life…” Castiel says, his breath rushing in and out of his lungs as Dean nears the office with the room keys.

“Don’t say you don’t enjoy it.” Dean looks over his shoulder, smiling widely at the omega, “This is the funnest type of foreplay I’ve ever had.”

Castiel can’t help but chuckle, Dean running inside- the whole time Castiel’s eyes train on Dean’s ass as he runs. Perfect.

It’s a few moments before Dean returns, and Castiel takes that time to think. When did he ever imagine that he would be standing outside completely naked, about to have sex? The answer is never. But even with the surprise event of a nude key run, Castiel can’t help but let a big grin stretch his lips. He was about to have sex. With Dean.

Who would have thought?

Castiel crosses his arms, feeling the chill of the air around him sweep away his warmth, teeth chattering against themselves as he waits for Dean to run back out with the cabin key. It’s a little odd to know that just a few short hours earlier they weren’t even on speaking terms. A small bit of guilt rises in Castiel’s stomach, canceling out his arousal slightly and leaving him feeling a little off. He rubs his arms to fight back the goosebumps he blames on the cold wind gusting by him.

“Got it!”

Dean rushes over to Castiel’s side, the omega smirking, “What took you so long?”

Dean sort of slows a little, “I ran into my dad… _literally._  I was running in and collided with him.”

“Talk about a reunion.”

“Don’t remind me…” Dean looks away, blush coloring his cheeks, “I’m not going to be able to look at the man in the eyes ever again.”

Castiel just smiles, Dean coming up close to him and adding, “Now let’s get to that cabin I’ve been promising to take you to.”

The alpha pulls Castiel close by the shoulder, the sound of soft rain hitting the asphalt mixing in with the light jingle of keys. Dean’s body is warm in stark contrast compared to Castiel’s, and he can’t help a slight twitch in his muscles when a raindrop manages to land on his shoulder and slide down his skin to his hip.

Dean chuckles, “That was me.”

Castiel sends him a quick look, but it’s soon over because Dean’s looking over his body, “What?”

“Nothing I just…” Dean smiles wider, top teeth biting into his bottom lip, “Never realized you had tattoos.”

“Oh these things?”

 

Castiel points to the one on his arm first, “I got this right when I got out of high school. I just liked it and decided I needed something else to permanently mark my skin.”

“I know something to permanently mark you.” Castiel’s skin heats at Dean’s words, but then he pauses, “Wait- something else?”

“Y-Yeah… This one right here… I got it when I was drunk but- I like it. Don’t laugh at it either… it’s a little corny.”

Dean’s gaze lowers to the paw print tattoo on Castiel’s lower navel, pupils widening when he takes in its location, “That’s so totally an equivalent to a tramp stamp.”

Castiel’s brows furrow, Dean looking up to meet the omega’s gaze, “Do you even know where a tramp stamp is supposed to be?”

The alpha smirks and drops his hand from Castiel’s shoulder to the small of his back, “I do… It’s supposed to be right here.”

Dean’s lips are inches from Castiel’s face, breath hot against the werewolf’s damped and bare skin, his fingers dragging over the flesh of Castiel’s back and going slightly lower as they walk. Essentially, Dean’s got his hand holding Castiel’s ass as they walk.

“Who knew you were going to be so handsy…” Castiel breathes out, heat coiling under his skin and mind losing it’s sharpness to the onslaught of sensual information being sent in.

“I did.”

Dean’s voice is rough and low, crackling slightly like the gravel underneath their feet. It doesn’t bother them, considering werewolves walk barefoot outside a lot. Castiel can’t help but feel a jolt of excitement as a medium sized cabin appears.

It’s next to the river- literally, as it curls around and swivels through the uneven landscape. It’s softly chugging along beside the bank, moss growing through the smoothed rocks to lead up to a sliding door. Dean smiles, putting the keys in the lock and twisting, sliding back the door in a single fluid flick of his wrist.

Eloquent  _and_  sexy.

Castiel is intrigued, taking the first few steps and taking in the room. The furniture is similar to the ones inside their first hotel room, and he finds it a little humorous to see it’s got the same pictures too.

Charming repetition.

The door behind Castiel slides shut, the sound of curtains getting pulled together reaching his ears as he turns. As soon as he’s slightly facing the door, Dean is on him, keys getting flung to the wall as Castiel is enveloped by nothing but the heated body of Dean Winchester. The omega feels sturdy arms pick him up off of the floor and set him against the countertop that wings off to the combined living room area. Immediately, arousal floods through Castiel’s nerves and mind, blood rushing through his veins as Dean growls.

Dean takes his hands and runs one through Castiel’s hair as he smashes their lips together, Castiel’s head tilting to compensate for Dean’s frontal assault. The alpha’s fingers grip and pull on Castiel’s locks, releasing them and massaging into the scalp- it’s nothing but a turn on for Castiel. The omega takes his legs and wraps them around Dean’s waist, yanking them back to pull Dean closer against the counter with a thump. Castiel purrs to the new proximity.

“I didn’t know you were the kinky type, Cas…” Dean breathes out with a slight chuckle, lips dipping to the omega’s jaw line, “Mark me down as horny and surprised.”

Castiel laughs, fingers tracing up Dean’s abdomen slowly as the low sound resonates through his chest and into the air, “I like to be a little spontaneous.”

Dean smirks at those words, “I like that… I like it a lot.”

Castiel pulls him back, teeth snagging on Dean’s lips in a way that makes his muscles twitch in excitement, Dean’s hand moving from his hair to trail down his spine.

Dean breaks off, “Shit… we do need a shower…”

Castiel quirks an eyebrow, about to ask why when Dean peels something off of his back and brings it to his front. It’s a leaf, and a small part of Castiel shrivels at the thought of having other things plastered to his skin. Gross.

“I agree.”

Castiel’s about to jump off of the counter when Dean yanks him off, the omega making a noise out of surprise at the action as the alpha carries him into the bathroom.

“I can walk you know…”

Dean shrugs, going over and turning the water on for the both of them, “Yeah- I do know. I just wanted to do that.”

Castiel just rolls his eyes playfully and laughs, Dean snaking his arms around him from the back once more as they wait for the shower to heat up.

The omega leans into Dean as he holds him, feeling safe for the first time in a long while- even before Crowley’s apparent obsession. Dean’s fingers trace light circles into Castiel’s back, the alpha humming something sweet as steam starts to fill up the bathroom. Dean’s hands move from Castiel’s shoulders to the front of him, Dean’s chin coming to rest lightly on Castiel’s neck, breathing hot puffs of air as the pads of his fingers explore the expanse of baren skin.

“Dean…” Castiel says on a breath, one hand coming up to rest on the side of Dean’s face while the other goes to Dean’s hand, attaching itself onto the wrist.

“Yeah, Cas?” the alpha whispers in Castiel’s ear, his lips pressing to the side of Castiel’s face in a tender peck, “Something you need?”

Castiel’s lost for words at the moment, his body zinging as though he’s been hooked up to a car battery and someone keeps turning it on high and off. There’s a soft growl from behind, Dean’s tongue starting at Castiel’s jaw and working it’s way down to his neck. The omega’s body lights up like a patch of dried grass next to a match, skin burning and his heart pulsing so strongly he can feel it down in his toes.

“You’re so sensitive…” Dean murmurs, teeth nipping at Castiel’s skin and causing him to jolt forward a few inches.

Castiel takes a few seconds to slightly compose himself, trying to reign back in a few rushed breaths to where he thinks he won’t blackout due to oxygen deprivation, “Well I haven’t… taken my pills so… I’m a little responsive.”

Dean gives a slight growl into the crook of Castiel’s neck, pheromones wafting around Castiel that make his knees weak and nearly shake, “Smell so good…”

Dean’s nose presses into Castiel’s skin, and the omega can hear the deep inhale of Dean’s lungs as he tries to get as much of Castiel’s scent in as he can. The alpha purrs slightly, chest vibrating against Castiel’s back as he processes the omega pheromones that were more than likely pouring off of Castiel like water from the showerhead nearby.

“We better take this shower before the water gets cold…”

Dean grunts, “Well, at least we’ll have shower sex.”

Castiel blushes at that- cheeks going pink to red as those words, gruff and low, are processed in his mind. Dean grips him a little tighter before letting go and pulling back the curtain fully.

“Jump in.”

Castiel steps in first, slightly flinching at the abrupt temperature change on his skin and in the air, but soon the spray of water is blocked by Dean Winchester, nearly slamming Castiel into the tiled wall. The omega feels the hard slab on his back, Dean looming in with drops sliding off of his skin and hair onto the bottom of the tub as he takes a few moments to look at Castiel. The alpha’s eyes are half-lidded, hands bracing the sides of Castiel’s head.

“What are you waiting for…” Castiel looks at Dean, those green eyes almost fully blown and dilated, “I’m already yours.”

With that, Dean growls out possessively, his lips instantly working at Castiel’s neck as the omega grabs a handful of wet hair. He throws his head back, Dean’s lips moving back to expose teeth as he drags them across the omega’s skin. Castiel parts his mouth open, a moan working its way out of his throat and into the air. To respond in kind, Dean grinds their hips together, the sound cut off in Castiel’s lungs by rushed curses.

Dean smirks against Castiel’s skin, teeth grazing over Castiel’s pulse point- the flesh more than likely spasming underneath. Castiel looks down, Dean humming against his skin as the water rushes over the both of them.

“Dean…”

The alpha looks up from Castiel’s neck, eyebrows quirking and eyes training on the omega’s. Castiel lifts his head and steals his lips, deciding that he’s going to return some of this to Dean if he can- and that’s by taking the reigns. He wants Dean to feel every bit of pleasure as he does, and one way to reassure that is by supplying the touches and sensations that’ll send him off edge.

“Let me…” Castiel is certain Dean might object, “Please, I want to.”

“Want to do what? …”

Dean trails off, head tilted downwards so he can look Castiel in his eyes as the other werewolf responds softly, “I want to make you feel this too, Dean… I want to kiss you and give you just as much as you’re giving me.”

The alpha’s eyes soften, “You don’t have to Cas… really.”

“Dean. You deserve this just as much as I do- more so, even. I feel like you’ve done so much for me, and this is one way I can show you how grateful I am to have you. So please… let me do this.”

Dean nods, “Alright, Cas…”

Castiel smiles softly, flipping them around and making Dean press into the tiles instead. The omega looks up at Dean and sees how those olive orbs are trained on him, waiting. Castiel can see the slight hitch in his chest as it rises and falls, can feel the hammering pulse on Dean’s skin as he inches forward.

Castiel presses his lips to Dean’s, feeling the flesh part beneath his own as Castiel slides his tongue in. His fingers roam Dean’s water dribbled chest, coming to rest over the steady and heavy thumping in his chest as he parts their lips to breathe.

Castiel’s eyes go down to Dean’ tattoo, an idea forming its way into his brain and making the omega smile sinisterly. Dean tilts his head slightly, expression turning a little confused as Castiel leans in and presses his mouth to Dean’s tattoo. The moan that escapes Dean is purely erotic, falling out of that alpha’s lips and into the steamy air rolling around them as Castiel sucks at the skin.

“Damn…” Dean hisses out, a hand coming to grab Castiel’s locks again, “Cas…”

The omega’s chest rumbles in an affectionate purr as he drags the skin, teeth slightly pinching it and causing Dean to jolt underneath Castiel and to spike up in his pheromones. Castiel feels high or drunk- maybe both.

Dean tightens his grip in Castiel’s hair as the other werewolf begins to lick all over the tattoo, the flesh under his mouth reddened from his attention. Dean’s collarbone shifts beneath Castiel’s tongue, the alpha throwing his head back to the shower wall with a low grunt. Castiel’s eyes move up to see his Adam’s apple bob up and down with his effort to breathe. Oh- Castiel’s just getting cruel now.

Castiel takes his mouth and slowly sucks and licks his way up from Dean’s tattoo and onto Dean’s neck. Immediately Dean is moaning into the air unabashedly, his fingers not lightening on Castiel’s hair- and the omega loves it. He actually relishes the way Dean is slowly coming undone just from his mouth as his destination finally arrives. Castiel nibbles on the slight bump in Dean’s throat.

Dean growls out, Castiel’s hips jutting forward to grind against Dean’s, the alpha only letting it happen once before he flips them around and pins Castiel to the shower wall again.

Of course- that’s when the shower water goes absolutely cold.

They jump out together, Castiel laughing at how frigid Dean got while under the stream of unheated water in a matter of seconds. The alpha just looks at Castiel, mouthing a humored ‘shut up’ before he tosses a towel in the werewolf’s face. They dry off quickly, and in a matter of seconds their back at it while they work their way down the hall.

“Dean…” Cas breathes out, his back arching up into Dean’s chest, fingers carding through damp dirty-blonde strands, “Fuck…”

“Oh- we can do that…” Dean growls, taking Castiel in a surge of speed through the bedroom door and onto the bed.

Castiel feels the mattress dip from his and Dean’s combined weight, breath tumbling out over his chapped lips, causing his tongue to quickly dart over them in a futile attempt to get them hydrated. Dean straddles his hips, nothing covering him up as he just breathes and stares at Castiel for a few moments. His look isn’t lustful like Castiel is expecting it to be. Instead it’s… it’s soft. Like the way someone would look at someone else when they aren’t looking, those ones you give out of the corners of someone’s eye as they smile and show you there’s a reason to live and the world’s a wonderful place.

“Dean? …” Castiel asks, noticing how Dean hasn’t moved for the past few minutes.

Instead of a worded reply, Dean slides slowly up to Castiel, and lets his lips do the talking. Castiel lets his fingers run up the sides of Dean’s arms at an appreciative pace, causing little goosebumps to rise over Dean’s skin as Dean steals Castiel’s mouth away. He pulls back for a second, letting their foreheads rest together and Dean just closes his eyes, breathing in and out like he’s appreciating the moment.

Castiel lets him do so.

“In all of the years I’ve lived Cas…” Dean whispers, his voice trailing into a tone Castiel’s only heard before when Dean was about to break in the hospital room in what seems like forever ago, “I’ve never met someone like you. Someone who could utterly flip my world upside down and cause my heart to skip a beat the moment I saw them. Someone who could literally take all of the shit thrown at them and still keep going like it was nothing… Someone who can also sometimes drive me up a wall, too…”

Dean and Castiel chuckle slightly, the sound dying in their chests as Dean’s eyes connect with Castiel’s, and the omega can see that the sage iris is back to normal as Dean’s skin slides against Castiel’s, “But I can’t seem to get enough of you. Since I ran into you on my way to class, I’ve never had enough. I’m never satisfied with knowing that you aren’t mine- and it hurts. Some of the things that have happened, some of the things that were said- it made me want to scream at the top of my lungs because I never got to tell you how I felt…”

Dean kisses Castiel softly, then pulls himself back, “I want to do this right. No more lying, no more dancing around things until we get sick of spinning. I want you Cas- fuck, since I first smelled you while jogging, when you gave me that shit-eating fake smile after handing you your damned beanie, and all those times in between now.”

The alpha settles his hand over Castiel’s heart, something that’s thumping uncontrollably, “I want to learn every dip in your skin, every scar that you have and why you got it. I want to learn how to make your heart race and how to make your breath catch. I want to make you come undone, and then I’ll put you back together again… I want to love you- if you’ll let me.”

Castiel just stares at Dean, words escaping him.

“I know that there have been some major dicks in the past- that there’s been things that have happened to you that have scarred you more than just physically. I’m not here to add to that… I know that some things haven’t had time to heal, or things haven’t fixed themselves correctly when enough time did pass, and that maybe you’re not ready for a relationship… I understand that, if that is the case. So in short, if you don’t want to do this Cas… please tell me. I’m not going to take advantage of you- ever.”

Castiel just nods, letting his rushed breath speak for him as Dean presses his lips to Castiel’s. The omega keens, back arching off of the mattress and into the air as his hands clutch onto the muscles of Dean’s back with nails.

“Cas…” Dean breathes, his mouth moving lower and lower.

Eventually, Dean nears Castiel’s naval, the werewolf purring into Castiel’s skin as he worships its design with his lips. The omega is wondering what Dean’s going to do as the alpha flicks his tongue over the paw print tattoo lining Castiel’s skin.

“ _Oh-”_

Castiel squeaks, actually squeaks, when Dean takes his tongue to draw the outlines of the ink. The omega sits up slightly, hand flying forward to find purchase in Dean’s sandy hair.

“What?” Dean looks up, eyebrows scrunching together, “Did I do something wrong?”

Castiel has to take a moment to breathe. He just sits there, hand in Dean’s hair, heart thrumming in his chest, lungs rapidly rising and falling. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy it- he did- it was just… so much to process.

“No…” Castiel manages, “Just… sensitive.”

Dean nods, giving a small ‘oh’ before continuing, “I thought I had done something you didn’t want me to… Do you want me to keep going or- …?”

Dean trails off, and it’s obvious by the slight waver in his voice and tone that he’s nervous right now. Castiel knows he should be- they both are supposed to feel that way right now. Instead of saying something, Castiel just leans down and pecks the alpha’s forehead affectionately before nodding softly. His breathing still hasn’t returned to normal bounds.

Dean gives Castiel one last glance, one full of unspoken words that shall later be voiced, as he dips his back down to the marked skin. Castiel lets out a savory moan as Dean’s mouth works over the tattoo’s borders with skill, as though his tongue was actually etching out the canvas below. Castiel has to admit that if Dean ever decided to try and paint with his tongue alone, he would be a master in the art realm.

Castiel has to grip slightly more onto Dean’s hair as Dean finishes tracing the paw print with a satisfied and smug smirk. His eyes drift up to Castiel’s once more, green eyes alight and dancing with something Castiel’s immediately floored from. It seems affectionate and at the same time being something along the lines and close to smouldering.

The alpha looks down again, mouth moving over his skin as his lips press against Castiel’s heated flesh. Castiel’s veins are pulsing at the same time, making the omega feel as though he has a drum instead of a heart- and it’s literally beating itself away. To think- they were strangers once.

Huh.

Castiel’s thoughts are interrupted once Dean’s mouth ventures onto something else that isn’t exactly just his skin.

“Fuck-”

Dean chuckles, and it doesn’t help Castiel at all. In fact, all the omega can do is shout out a strange string of what should be curses- or even words.

Dean removes his mouth, lips turned upward in a grin, the flesh red and flushed, “Feel good, Cas?”

The omega can’t do anything else except fall back onto the mattress with an unintelligible grunt.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Dean gets back to what he’s doing, tongue flicking and causing Castiel to rolls his hips up and breathe out a moan. The alpha tasting him hums, chest practically vibrating with a purr at the sound as he maneuvers his tongue over any inch within his reach.

Soon, Castiel is trying to get his heart under his control, the ability to time his lungs long gone by this point. He feels like he’s on a ship that’s sinking, Dean’s tongue and movements causing more holes to form in the hull as the vessel sinks farther and farther into the depths. Dean lets up then, his mouth sliding off of Castiel as he slinks back up Castiel’s heated body.

When he nears Castiel’s face, the omega is sure that he can hear the pounding heartbeat clearly though the air. Instead, Dean smiles softly and kisses Castiel again. His lips are slightly chapped and taste salty, but Castiel learns to love the fact that it’s his own body that have flavored and dried those perfect lips. Castiel tries to chase after him with his own mouth when the alpha pulls back slightly.

“Dean? …” Castiel asks, voice dry and rough, barely sounding in the small amount of air in between their faces.

The alpha just lets his eyes crinkle more and his lips turn up even more than before, a chuckle rising out of his chest to spill over his lips in a deep rumble. Castiel just lays there pliantly, muscles twitching slightly and his chest still feeling like a heavy metal concert at three in the morning.

Dean just comes up and kisses Castiel softly, his chuckle turning into a purr as Castiel’s eyelids flutter closed and his breath leaves through his parted lips in a quiet rush. Castiel feels Dean press his lips again, except to his forehead to move all across his face with soft plucks of flesh.

Suddenly, Castiel is aware that Dean is already rocking into him with gentle rolls of the hips, the omega’s body starting to glow instead of lighting up like a Christmas tree. It’s a slow burning pleasure instead of a rushed boiling zing of nerves. Castiel’s head slightly tilts up on the pillow, moving his own waist below to let Dean have a better angle to work with as he wraps his legs around Dean’s form.

“Cas…”

The omega’s eyes flash open to meet green irises. Dean’s breath rushes over his face, his scent wraps around Castiel like a veil of pheromones, Dean’s body moving on and in him. The alpha’s fingers either roam over his chest or come to cup his cheek as Castiel can’t help but let out another small sound of pleasure.

This version is softer, easier to handle than just trying to fuck each other raw. It’s slow and sweet, and Castiel can’t help the swell in his chest that actually isn’t from the way Dean’s hips snap against his own. Dean presses their foreheads together once more, their lips nearly touching and only drifting across each other as they silently lose themselves within one another.

It’s not long now, as Castiel’s body thrums. He knows he’s close, knows that Dean is too.

“Dean-”

“I know, Cas.” Dean murmurs, his lips slightly pressing onto Castiel’s as he talks.

The omega can’t help it, as another moan works its way out and wantonly vibrates in his chest, his lips parting and remaining that way as Dean works up more momentum and speed. His rolls are less of a planned movement and more so of a ‘which feels the best’ sort of thing. The alpha moves his mouth to the side of Castiel’s face to where his rushed breaths his Castiel’s hear, and the omega can clearly hear everything that’s leaving that opened mouth.

Castiel loses himself, and with the combination of Dean’s technique and the fact he can hear the soft growls puffed against his ear, it’s not that big of a surprise when it happens. As he feels the walls crumble down in on him, he throws his head back in a silent scream, his hands coming to snake long trails of red and raised skin as his nails rush down Dean’s back as he moves.

That’s all it takes.

The alpha grunts out a sound that makes Castiel melt into the sheets, utterly spent, and Dean just falls back onto him after a moment of stillness after he’s untensed and finished with his orgasm. His head rests on Castiel’s collarbone, and he can still feel Dean’s lips kissing his skin as he lays against him- the two locked together from below.

“Dean-”

The alpha looks up slightly, his eyelids drooping, “Sleep first, talk later.”

Suddenly, as Castiel’s own fatigue rains down on him like the fatter droplets outside, he can’t do anything other than agree with him.

**…**

When Castiel’s eyes blink open, he’s met by the view of the sliding door in their room bathed in moonlight, the small river outside moving in a slow and soft current. Something in Castiel relaxes, hearing the faint rush of natural water flow outside. He breathes in for a moment, letting the air settle in his lungs before he looks around the rest of the room.

Dean’s next to him, except he’s awake.

“Dean?”

Castiel has to swallow with how dry his throat is, his skin slightly sticky and muscles sore. So much for that shower…

The alpha is sitting on the end of the bed, his back bare and slightly illuminated by the moonlight from outside, turning his skin a pale-esque silver that ripples with the contortion of muscles.

“Yeah, Cas?”

The omega has to clear his throat, “You’d said we’d talk…”

Dean nods, except he still doesn’t turn to face Castiel, “What about it?”

“I don’t know…” Castiel admits, “I haven’t really had a chance to think.”

Dean just sits there on the sheets, his hand coming to ruffle the short, cropped hair on his head, “That sounds comforting…”

“Is this about us having sex or something, Dean?”

“I don’t know- is it?”

Castiel sits up then, the blanket falling off of his shoulder slightly, “No.”

The alpha still doesn’t turn, and he doesn’t say anything either.

“If you’re thinking that I’m regretting what we did- than that’s not true. I’m happy actually. If I didn’t want to do anything, I would have told you remember? I promised.”

“I’ve promised you things before but I still lied…”

Castiel stiffens slightly at that, the only sounds in the room now being the stream outside and the soft rustle of branches. The omega slides up the side of the bed, wrapping his arms around Dean and setting his face against his back. Dean doesn’t move.

“That’s not true. You promised to protect me once, and you have. Countless times. I know that we’ve fought, and that I haven’t been the easiest thing to handle or watch over. I know that I’ve hurt you and I’ve lied myself, and that there were sometimes that I only ever considered myself…”

Castiel goes on, “But that’s all I had over the years. The only back I had was my own, I never had someone’s shoulders to lean on. So I guess when you came along I had no idea to work with this codependency thing. But I’m willing to figure it out Dean. I’ll make mistakes- and I already have- but just know that I will give everything to try and fix them. What we did earlier- it wasn’t something I regret at all.”

“You sure? …” Dean asks, his hand coming to rest upon Castiel’s own, “Are you positive you don’t feel bad about it?”

Castiel nods, “Absolutely.”

Dean breathes out, his shoulder falling against Castiel’s frame, “Alright. You can take them.”

“What?”

Dean takes a few moments, his heart quickening underneath Castiel’s palm, “The pills Cas… the ones you doctor wants you to take… I realize now that it’s your body and in the end it’s your choice what to do with it- no matter what. If there’s a chance that Crowley could finally leave you alone, well fuck I’m willing to take that risk and jump.”

Castiel is silent for a moment, “So you’re just okay with me taking them, even though you told me that they scare you?”

“I never said that they did…”

“Dean…” Castiel’s tone softens, “When I talked to John- he told me a few things.”

The alpha stiffens under Castiel’s hands, “Like what?”

His tone is all business, and Castiel just lets him act tough even though they both know better by now, “He told about what happened, a few years ago. I know why pills terrify you, Dean…”

“He told you about that? …” Dean trails off for a second, “About everything?”

Castiel nods, “He did. But he also told me about letting this argument with you go. He made me realize that there are more things important than some pill.”

Castiel kisses Dean’s skin, the muscles fidgeting under his lips, and the omega continues, “Out of all the bullshit that’s happened, John told me to let it all go because if I focused on what happened on my past, there was no way I could go on in the future. I’d be stuck; stagnant. So that’s what I did Dean… I let it all go.”

“But what about Balthazar in the bar?” Dean sounds slightly off as he goes on, “That didn’t look like putting things to rest, Cas…”

The omega hangs his head a little, “I know that it probably wasn’t the best place or idea to have kissed him- especially where you were more than likely going to be in the first place. But it was to settle things between Balthazar and I, permanently.”

Dean looks a little over his shoulder, his voice growing weary, “What do you mean permanently?”

“Balthazar had feelings for me before… The kiss was a way of letting him go, Dean. Of letting the possibility or option of us ever getting into a relationship go. It was his request, and considering he saved my life when I ran off into the woods… well, I owed him that much, at least. I’m just sorry you were confused as to why.”

“There’s not much range for a kiss’ meaning, Cas. It’s usually something related to a relationship or something.”

Castiel places his forehead against Dean’s shoulder, the skin warm and smooth against his own, and he sighs, breath going down Dean’s back and causing him to shiver slightly, “I understand… I’m sorry, Dean.”

When the alpha doesn’t reply, Castiel continues, “I’m sorry that I did all of those things to you… I don’t know what had gotten into me but… I knew about your feelings for a while, and from the things that I’d accidentally heard I assumed you would be willing to have sex when I was in heat. I guess for once that the person who forgot to ask for consent was me for the first time ever… Now, I realize that I should have asked instead of getting physical, and that my reaction of running was nothing but an unintelligent and selfish thought. I’m sorry, Dean. For that and for making it look as though I had gotten into a relationship with Balthazar when rather I was ending the chance for one.”

“It’s fine, Cas…”

“Really?” there’s a small part of the omega that doesn’t believe him, “Are you sure? … I did some pretty fucked up things, Dean.”

Dean nods, “I understand why you did it, why you wanted the pills- I get it now, and it took me till I was chasing you through the woods to realize that running was what you’ve been always forced to do.”

Dean turns enough to place a hand and cup Castiel’s cheek softly, eyes slightly lit in the darkness, and it reminds Castiel of green glowsticks that are dimmed with time, “These pills- they can give you that. Sure, it may be a shot in the dark, and there may be some bumps in the road… but we’ve been dealing with shit already, so what’s the point of trying to keep it away as though it didn’t exist?”

“Dean-”

“Cas.” Dean states simply, turning around the rest of the way, pulling the omega to straddle his lap comfortably, his hands running up the curves and dips of Castiel’s barren skin as he presses a soft kiss to his shoulder, “If you do take these pills, we may keep Crowley away for good. I’m just saying that even just a chance- the smallest glimmer of getting that fucking bastard away is something I’m going to shoot for. You can be safe.”

Castiel lets his eyes soften, leaning his forehead unto Dean’s and softly dragging his lips over the alpha’s, “I am.”

“Cas-”

The omega just presses his lips against Dean’s, pulling back slowly and taking his fingers to card through Dean’s hair, “Ever since I met you, you’ve been looking out for me. I’ve been pushed into corners and you’ve pulled me out of them. For you to label a pill as a safer option than being with you, than you’re insane, Dean. You’ve always protected me, from myself even. So when I say I’m say, I want you to keep in mind it’s not from something in a bottle, it’s because of you.”

Dean snags his mouth away before Castiel can do it himself or say something else, his lips rougher than before as he pushes him back against the mattress. Castiel’s hands tangle themselves up in sheets and on skin, Dean’s back rolling as he grinds their hips together, causing a moan to drag itself out from the omega below.

“Feel good, Cas?”

There’s no need for words- and if there was, Castiel sure as hell could give any. He’s too busy having his body get pushed into a mattress with a certain alpha named Dean Winchester above him slamming him into the sheets. It doesn’t help for coherency.

Dean lowers himself onto Castiel’s neck once more, tongue drawing a wet line from the collarbone up to the start of Castiel’s jaw, a purr coming from him as Castiel keens and whimpers. He can’t help it- considering usually he can contain himself during sex.

It’s not a well known thing, considering Castiel’s only slept with a few people during his whirlwind of an existence, that Castiel isn’t one for being an ‘omega’ during sex. He was just as rough as an alpha, just as tender as a beta- but never, as submissive as an omega. The people he had pleasured or gained pleasure from have always remarked or commented him on the fact he never once begged for anything, never offered up his neck or made desperate noises while tangled in sheets and limbs. Castiel’s been proud of it, holding onto the little observation and holding it close to his heart to remind him there is something about him that isn’t exactly stereotypical. Of course, that changed with Dean.

Castiel doesn’t know what it is about him, considering they’ve only known each other for about two weeks, so he hasn’t had the time or ability to understand or think about it. About how Dean can set off his base instincts, how Dean can make him feel hot under the collar and make his knees weak. Let alone the facts that pile up when Castiel recalls that Dean’s made him roll over and present, has made him whimper and plead for more, or has even made him bare his neck in a sign of pure submission. But the major point of this is, is that Castiel loves it. In fact- he can’t get enough.

Dean makes him form a whine, low in his throat, as he nips at the skin and pulls slightly. Castiel can feel the drag of his hips against his own, how Dean can’t pull out all the way before his thrusts forward. The omega can feel it, his muscles jittery and bones to steady within them. Dean rushes one hand to the headboard gripping tight onto the wood as it knocks against the wall in tune to his movements. Castiel’s own right hand joins his, the other coming to find purchase in Dean’s hair as the alpha pushes forward.

Castiel lifts his hips to meet Dean’s, his back barely falling onto the mattress as he syncs up with the alpha, Dean’s fingers moving to rest over Castiel’s on the headboard and he grips them tight. Sweat gathers onto Castiel’s skin and slicks him further, Dean’s own body feeling like a furnace as glistening as though he were under a fine mist as the moonlight shines through the trees and glass. The sound of water is blocked out every few seconds by the creak of the headboard and mattress, being muffled at others by rushed breathing and other noises from the two of them.

Dean- the only one who could walk into his life and manage to rip down any wall he’d built up against the world. Dean- who fixed him when others deemed him beyond repair. His body is against Castiel, reminding him that he’s a physical thing and that he exists. That the air he breathes is the same that fills Castiel’s lungs, that the blood rushing through their veins is the same color, and that their hearts beat in rhythm all their own. Small little drums, composing a natural flow and making them feel alive.

Castiel feels Dean’s fingers enclose on his, the alpha’s eyes shut as he rolls forward once more, and it’s over for the both of them. They come undone, a large groan coming from Dean as Castiel just lets his mouth mutter anything it wants as his blood rushes through his ears and his head lolls from the stark pleasure coursing through him. Dean’s hand remains on his own, slightly trembling as he breathes out and in, chest rising and falling as sweat rolls down his back like the water does over the river rocks a few simple feet away.

Dean leans down, pressing his mouth against Castiel’s forehead, and the omega can feel the slight thrum of his heartbeat from his flesh and lips as they pulse against him. They’re locked together again, and as Castiel sighs in content, he forgets everything wrong in the world at the moment.

It’s  _perfect._


	8. Ω Ch. 8 - The Parade Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while- school got the better of me. I wanted to give you guys a usual lengthed ch. and that meant it took a little longer to produce, but here I am motherfuckers.  
> I think once I finish getting this story written and a few others, I'm going to take a wee bit of a break and write fics till they are complete/mostly written and then you guys get all these fics at one time and I don't have to stress as much over updating and shite. It makes more sense. Just means you little horsies have to wait a little while I get shite done on the side- sorry.
> 
> Hope you like the ch.!  
> There's a lil bit more smut in this, so have at!
> 
> ENJOY!~

* * *

 

 

Castiel lays in bed, the covers drawn over him to shield his bare skin from the cooler air around him. He snuggles in bed, curling into the pillows and sheets as the water chugs on easily outside. It’s sunny out today, a cool breeze and a lighter temperature than they were used to for December. But then again, it’s a good thing- today was the parade.

 

Castiel is waiting for the right to bring it up, alongside the tickets to the aquarium. Maybe a day out and visiting the strip again would do him and Dean some good considering that they’ve been so stressed. Right now however, Castiel stays in the bed while Dean fixes them breakfast and calls up Ash.

 

“Yeah I know dude, I owe you both.” Dean says into the phone as he shucks some jeans on, the zipper still undone over the gray boxers as he smiles quickly towards Castiel, “Ellen can go ahead and work my ass, I don’t care. Look, I’ll be up there in a hour or less. Thanks Ash.”

 

Dean shuts the phone and shoves it in his pocket, coming up to Castiel and sitting on the edge of the mattress, “I’m going to get us some food and get our stuff from The Roadhouse. Need anything while I’m out?”

 

Castiel grabs Dean’s hand and places it within his own, “Nothing I can think of, really. But… I do have two requests to inquire.”

 

“Yeah?” Dean quirks a brow.

 

“Well, Sam and Gabe bought us some tickets to the aquarium and I was thinking we could go on a date today.”

 

Dean’s smirk grows at that, “Hell yes. What’s the second idea you’ve got?”

 

The omega brushes his thumb over the alpha’s palm, “The parade’s tonight…”

 

“You’re stubborn about going, aren’t you?”

 

“Maybe…”

 

Dean kisses Castiel’s forehead, “Alright- we can go. Though there might be a few storms later on in the night around that time…”

 

The air grows a little hotter as Castiel follows Dean as he sits up, lips chasing the alpha’s, “I can stand under something to stay dry.”

 

There’s a smirk playing on Dean’s lips as he purrs out, “I promise that you’re going to get wet.”

 

That’s all it takes to set Castiel onto Dean, making the alpha fall over onto the mattress as he flies forward. His hands cup Dean’s face as the alpha takes a few seconds to process the omega’s abrupt kissing fest, but soon joins in, eyes closing and moaning into the flesh pressing into him. Dean’s hands ride up Castiel’s arm to his back, fingers lingering on the heating skin as pulls Castiel’s lip into his own mouth and sucking. Castiel’s spine shivers, slightly vibrating with his chest as he purrs, fingers coming to grab Dean’s as he sits up.

 

“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean rushes out, eyes trailing over the other werewolf’s naked body, skin hot and barren for him to feel and touch, blue eyes crinkling in the corners as Castiel pulls up a seductive smirk.

 

“Improvising.”

 

Dean quirks a brow to that, but before he can ask more questions and literally talk Castiel out of his high, the omega rolls their hips together while sitting on top. Whatever words Dean had been holding under his tongue die away like afterthoughts as his breath rushes out in one heaped moan.

 

“Just like that, Cas…” he pants, head falling onto the sheets with a slightly muffled thump, “Fuck…”

 

“Oh-” Castiel’s smirk pulls his mouth further, a chuckling mixing into his baritone, “we can do that.”

 

Dean shoots him an amused grin before Castiel is rocking into him again, the expression wiped off of his face as the sensations of the action goes through his veins. The alpha growls in the back of his throat, Adam’s apple bobbing under the taut skin as he swallows and tries to breathe before Castiel does more to him.

 

“I’m guessing that you’re going to be late on meeting up with Ash.”

 

Dean smirks at the purr vibrating in Castiel’s chest, lips pulling up and moving to say, “That’s why I went ahead and told him I’d be an hour.”

 

Castiel comes close to his ear for a moment, “You planned this?”

 

“Not really-” Dean admits, but one of his hands snake out of Castiel’s grasp to run up the omega’s stomach to his chest, “but I figured you and I would ruffle the sheets before I got a chance to leave.”

 

“Precognitive and sexy…”

 

“I do my best.” Dean winks, grabbing Castiel’s mouth with his own.

 

The omega moans into the kiss, a possessive growl growing from below as Dean’s palms roam over his skin and press down into the flexing muscles as they look for the right place to grip. Castiel rolls his hips another time for good measure, Dean’s fingers grabbing onto his hip and stilling him for a moment, a low growl coming from him.

 

Castiel stills, letting himself stop and fall lax to Dean’s guidance, the alpha purring at him for letting him take the reigns for a slight second. He sits up against Castiel, the werewolf’s scent wrapping around them as Dean propositions him with his pheromones.

 

Castiel’s body becomes something close to the consistency of putty, a whimper escaping his throat against Dean’s lips as the alpha pushes up against him, hips rubbing together and the denim causing a rough friction on the omega’s skin. Castiel breathes out, lungs stretching and deflating, eyes fluttering closed as Dean comes to grip his neck. They move in opposite directions, Castiel going downwards while Dean pushes up, their hips grinding against each other in a way that makes Castiel’s body spasm and makes Dean’s rock harder. His hips snap easily against the sheets, the bed slightly creaking from them as Dean plants kisses all over Castiel. Breaths are rushed over both of their bodies as they slide against one another.

 

“Back to the bed, now.” Dean growls.

 

The omega immediately follows the order, back reaching the sheets and spine keening as Dean positions himself above just like he had last night.

 

“So perfect…” Dean murmurs, tracing an unintelligible picture into Castiel’s skin with a finger as though he were a canvas, “Can’t get enough of you…”

 

“I’ll give what I can…” Castiel whispers back, voice small and his blood thrumming.

 

Dean possessively growls, licking the skin in the crook of Castiel’s neck and purring against the skin, “Never smelled anything so fucking good, Cas…”

 

The omega feels a small amount of pride rise within him, a smile forming on his lips and pulling up the corners. He used to hate his scent for all the bullshit it caused him.

 

Dean hums against him, his hips still working a mile a minute further down the length of their forms, and Castiel bends his chin up to expose his neck to Dean slightly. An offering.

 

Dean’s eyes widen, lips parting and pupils dilating as he takes in the action and processes it, “Cas…”

 

“I want you to Dean, please…”

 

Dean is still rocking against him, but softer now, “Not here Cas, not like this… Please, trust me.”

 

Castiel feels a little saddened at Dean’s words, and he can’t help but say it, “Why?”

 

“Because you deserve better than a hotel room Cas-” Dean groans, their hips grinding just right and causing Castiel to zone out for a second, “I want to make it special…”

 

Castiel smiles warmly at Dean and brings him up to his lips, “You’ve already made it that way, but I’ll wait if you want me to.”

 

Dean kisses him softly, his waist regaining their motion and speed back, and it just takes a few more grinds and thrusts against Castiel for both of them to come undone. Dean lays limply on top of Castiel, limbs flung out over the omega as his back move quickly to make room for oxygen in his lungs. Castiel hums, spent, rubbing a hand soothingly down the other werewolf’s spine and feeling the body beneath pulse and arch under the pads of his fingertips.

 

“I’m going to need to change again…” Dean mumbles, groaning into Castiel’s skin as the omega pushes against him to shut him up for just a few more moments.

 

They just lay there for a few more minutes, and too soon Castiel finds himself in an empty bed again- one covered in several different body fluids and slightly damp from absorbing them. Dean rushes out the door with a curse, still yanking his pants over his legs before winking at Castiel with a bagel in his mouth. When the door shuts, Castiel just ruffles the sheets by standing up.

 

He takes a shower to bide himself some time, and it’s probably already helping with the dried patches of Dean’s releases on his skin, or the soreness in his abused muscles. But overall, he doesn’t find a reason to care about that. He’s happy- and that’s good. He and Dean made up, they fixed things, they had sex multiple times- it’s perfect.

 

The water rushing over him soothes the kinks in his back and shoulders, the omega releasing a content sigh before letting his head fall back onto the shower wall. He’s out in no time though, dragging clothes onto his cleaned skin and stepping out into the living room to find Sam and Gabe sitting together on the couch.

 

“Fuck-” Castiel jumps, holding a shaking hand over his thumping heart for a single second as he huffs a breath, “you guys need to announce you’re here or something, damn…”

 

Gabe just smirks, “We tried, but it seems like you were- busy.”

 

“With my brother.” Sam adds.

 

Castiel groans, running a hand over his face, “Like you guys can fucking talk. At least I don’t have sex and talk on the phone while I’m literally doing it.”

 

Sam coughs, face turning scarlet as he looks at Gabe, “That was Castiel on the phone!? You said it was a telemarketer!”

 

“So I didn’t check the caller ID, so what?” Gabe rolls his eyes as Sam tries to burrow himself into oblivion by the cushions of the couch, “It happened to be Cassie calling me. To be fair I covered the speaker, Moose.”

 

“You didn’t do a very good job…” Castiel can’t help but smirk as he copies their ridiculous tone, “Right there!”

 

Sam seems to eternally explode, Gabriel even clearing his throat and slightly flushing in embarrassment from the words he more than likely said. Castiel just huffs a laugh, walking into the kitchen to see that Dean had left him his own bagel, a small note on the counter for him.

 

I promise I’ll get us some better grub later.

And yes- this might be an innuendo.

-Dean ;)

 

Castiel laughs, grabbing the bagel and note while folding it so he can stash it away into his pocket. He pads into the living where Sam is still trying to figure out he can die by suffocation from burying his head into the couch. Gabe is trying to coax him out apparently, saddened that his- mate?- has turned to the coping mechanisms of an ostrich.

 

“Get your head out of there Moose- I fucking swear to the flying spaghetti monster that I will never sleep with you again if you don’t-”

 

Sam’s head snaps out of the cushions immediately, “You’d never…”

 

“Oh, yes-” Gabe’s voice and face darken for a minor second, “I would.”

 

Castiel watches with a smirk stretching his lips, taking another bite out of his bagel Dean had left him before he left to meet up with Ash, “Quick question, if I may.”

 

Gabe says, “Just shoot, Cassie.”

 

“You guys are mates now, right?” another bite of bagel and a swallow, “You never told me anything about it happening or whatever.”

 

Sam looks up, blush still faintly lining his cheeks as he looks over to Gabriel, “Yeah- we are now. It was a little after I zoned and what-not on Gabe when you guys uh… faked that thing on the bed.”

 

Castiel sits in a recliner opposite of him, tucking his feet to the sides and eating some more of the bagel, “Really? What made you to decide to technically tie the knot?”

 

“I fucking hate you.” Gabriel hisses.

 

“Being honest here, Gabbie.”

 

The omega growls at the nickname, Castiel fully satisfied for once he’s able to get underneath Gabe’s skin. Besides, this is payback for the phone sex fiasco.

 

“Anyways…” Sam sets a hand on Gabe’s shoulder to ground him, those hazel eyes furious at the smug omega across from them eating the rest of the bagel in his fingers, “We got to talking about what was going on between us, about what I did when I was zoned and Gabe was drunk… We realized that we both liked each other, and well…”

 

Gabe smiles, gesturing towards the empty air in between them, “This happened.”

 

“Well I’m happy you two got things sorted.”

 

“As are we.” Gabe winks.

 

Sam however scowls, “Though I prefer not to smell my brother’s scent after sex.”

 

Castiel smiles wider, “I think he’d agree.”

 

“What’s that lil’ ol alpha doin’ anyway?” Gabe asks, “Thought he’d be here tryin’ to live up his- honeymoon?”

 

“It’s a long story but… he’s getting our clothes from Ash.”

 

The couple across from the omega nod then, small ‘oh’s sounding out in the air. The bagel rests nicely in Castiel’s stomach as they continue talking. Gabe asks if Castiel has any plans, to which the omega smiles widely saying he and Dean plan to go down on the strip later and watch the parade.

 

“Really?” Gabe smiles, curling into Sam’s side, “I’d never thought he’d let you outside without one of those bubble things or something.”

 

Castiel chuckles softly, “Yeah I know, but he agreed. It’s going to be nice, getting relax a little, you know? I think we all deserve a little down time right now.”

 

The youngest Winchester grins, “Of course we do. We might be at the parade later ourselves, we don’t know.”

 

“I’ll tell Dean once he gets back.”

 

Of course, that’s when Dean walks back in with several bags and a rose in his mouth, only to scowl when he sees his brother and Gabe on the couch. Sam chuckles at him, Castiel getting up to join him in the kitchen.

 

“Sometimes I wish I put trackers on them or some shit…”

 

Castiel laughs at that, helping with placing and emptying the bags onto the counter. It seems that Dean went to the grocery store again as Castiel finds steaks.

 

“The last you time ate one of my steaks was as a wolf…” Dean mumbles, “Thought it’d be nice to have one as a human for once, you know?”

 

Castiel brings him over to place a light kiss on his temple, “Thank you, Dean.”

 

The light, chaste peck turns into longer mouth-oriented ones, the air around them heats up as Dean lifts Castiel against the fridge door.

 

“We’re taking the cue to leave!” Gabe calls out, the sound of his body and Sam’s rushing to get out the door evident as Castiel grins against Dean’s lips.

 

The omega wraps his legs around Dean’s waist, fingers rubbing through the alpha’s hair as Dean rolls his hips into him with a slight growl into the skin composing his neck. The omega lets his head rest against the cool metal he’s pressed against, his back arching into Dean’s torso as his blood boils under his skin.

 

Soon, Castiel’s back is against the counter, the food getting moved out of them way in a rough sweep of Dean’s arm as he shucks down Castiel’s pants in one, swift flick. His pupils widen at what he sees, and Castiel can’t help but preen on the countertop. Dean comes up to rip the omega’s shirt off, some of the strings giving way to the rough jerk and popping as Dean exposes skin. His tongue rolls over Castiel’s collarbone, making the omega run his hands up Dean’s arms as he rocks against him.

 

“Lay back…” Dean growls.

 

Unable to help himself, Castiel does as told and whimpers as his skin meets the cool surface below. He has barely enough room for his body to be laid out fully on the small outstretched wing of cabinets, however, Dean doesn’t seem to mind that Castiel has to spread his legs to fit on the top without immense fear of falling off.

 

Without missing a beat, Dean reaches over and grabs a bottle of honey from the bag on the counter, Castiel’s eyes going wide at the sight of it in Dean’s fingers as the alpha pops the top open.

 

“I like to make something I’m going to eat…” Dean grins, “sweeter.”

 

The gasp that comes from Castiel is purely from shock as the cold honey is dribbled on his skin. Dean leaves small trails over his stomach down to his hips, humming happily as the golden, viscous liquid collects on the omega’s tanned skin. Dean’s lips part in a smile as Castiel watches him set the body aside, his tongue coming out and finding its way onto the sprawled out body below. Castiel hisses a breath between clenched teeth as he feels Dean’s mouth working around his skin and cleaning up the honey he placed down.

 

Dean looks up, pupils fully dilated, “Ticklish or somethin’?”

 

"To be fair..." Castiel breathes out, rushed words falling over his lips, "I've never been glazed before..."

 

Dean chuckles, "You deserve to be..."

 

Then of course, he puts his mouth back to work on the omega's skin, pulling with his teeth and sucking with his soft, plush lips. Castiel let's out a long groan, a hand entertaining with Dean's sandy blonde strands as the alpha caresses his skin with his tongue.

 

"Dean..." Castiel moans, wishing there was more room for him to spread out.

 

Dean greedily licks up all of the honey and smiles, limps damp with his efforts of cleaning his omega.

 

Castiel's gonna need to shower again

 

"Time for the best part." Dean's grin widens as he drops below Castiel's naval and goes in between his legs.

 

"Dean, what are you-"

 

Castiel is cut off by the sudden sensation that is Dean Winchester's tongue. The omega keens, back arching off of the countertop and into the air. Dean moves his tongue in a circle, teasing Castiel with the knowledge that its going to be doing something else entirely soon enough.

 

Castiel rolls his hips downward and Dean growls, stilling the omega immediately. Castiel doesn't know what makes him revert to omega instincts around Dean, but he loves it.

 

"Don't move unless I say so."

 

The tone makes Castiel shiver, and he feels hands grip his thighs when his legs start coming up due to so much stimulation that its a weird sensation of pleasure and pain from its strength.

 

"Too much?" Dean asks, looking up from Castiel's waist.

 

The omega breathes out, blinking his eyes and trying to reconnect the wires from his brain to his mouth- but he can't.

 

The alpha just kisses the insides of Castiel's thighs, "We can stop if this is uncomfortable-"

 

"Dean." Castiel barely manages to say, and it makes him feel like he can articulate like a caveman as he continues, "Feels good."

 

Dean smiles, his inner alpha probably purring at this, "That was the intended effect."

 

Castiel just spreads his legs farther apart, whining in the back of his throat and raising his chin up to expose his neck, "Please, Dean."

 

So Dean does as he is requested.

 

A few moments later, Castiel can't help but drive himself downward towards Dean's face, still burrowed against his thighs and tongue working away. Castiel hasn't felt this turned on since his first heat- and that was an expected side effect of it. He moans out, the alpha growling below.

 

Dean lifts his face from Castiel, lips swollen and red from use as he pulls Castiel off the counter and into the floor. The omega whines at the loss, finding his chest against the floor as Dean comes onto him and places himself inside.

 

Castiel throws his head up, Dean's face coming to nuzzle Castiel's exposed skin and licking while he growls into it. His hips roll relentlessly against Castiel, the omega raising his hips to meet his thrusts. He can't help but let his head fall to the floor, every muscle in his body vibrating as Dean nips the back of his neck and shoulders.

 

"Mine..." he growls lowly, and even from his view of the floor Castiel can tell Dean's snarling.

 

"Yours."

 

And that's all it takes for both of them to come undone.

 

...

 

“This place is amazing.” Dean murmurs as they go through the entrance of the aquarium, “I’ve never been here before.”

 

“Neither have I.”

 

The two are linking arms, all fresh and professional after a long and thorough shower. Dean had fixed them steaks after their little honey incident, and Castiel couldn’t help but hum on a full stomach and good mood. They used the tickets Sam and Gabriel gave to them, going around and looking at all sorts of things.

 

“We’ve got about an hour or two till the parade starts, Cas.” Dean asks, the omega leaning onto him as they watch the fish swirl around the saltwater in dim lighting, “You okay with watching Nemo try and find his dad?”

 

Castiel laughs, “Yeah, sure. I’m a little tired after… well, you know.”

 

Dean smirks, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s chest, “Oh yeah- I do know.”

 

So they spend a few hours drifting like the fish in their tanks, going along and floating through the aquarium. Castiel’s favorite part is the tunnel through the shark tank, his head always looking up and eyes glued to the underwater world around him. Dean just smiles and watches him instead, uninterested in eels and reef sharks.

 

“It’s so gorgeous…” Castiel whispers, loving the way the lights refracts through the water in jagged, wavy lines.

 

“Agreed.”

 

A huge manta ray glides over the top, several kids gasping at it before it swims away into the regular part of the tank. The omega can’t help but smile wider, seeing all of the colorful fish and slow, slithering sharks.

 

“You seem to like this stuff.”

 

Castiel nods, “I’ve always been fond of the ocean and what’s in it.”

 

“I can tell. Who knows, I may by you a fish for your birthday now.”

 

The omega can’t help but laugh.

 

They end the trip around the aquarium on a high note, Dean buying Castiel a small t-rex plush at the gift shop before they exited. It’s gripped tightly to Castiel’s chest as they walk through the double doors and into the crisp, mountain air again.  The sun has already started going down once more, the lights of the town coming on and guiding the way up or down the strip. It’s a wondrous sight in it’s own, and Castiel can’t help but smile.

 

“You’re in a good mood.”

 

“Can’t help it.” Castiel does a small little dance on his feet, “I love the parade- and it’s been the first time I’ve really been out of the house since before my heat.”

 

Dean chuckles at the thing Castiel is doing- considering it’s so hard to label as other than something so definitely the omega’s style, “Well good, it’s almost time for it to start. You just want to stay up here and watch, or go to the street.”

 

“If you’re up near the floats, they can give you free candy-”

 

“It has been decided.”

 

The omega laughs and the alpha joins him as they walk down the steps to join the building crowd around the length of asphalt. It’s cold tonight, colder than Castiel might have liked- but either way he’s happy. Even with the clouds rolling in and over the mountains at a high pace. Dean is by his side, holding onto him as the parade starts with police cars and motorcycles, firetrucks, and ambulances- all whirring their horns and sirens to get people amped up. The only part Dean seems pleased with is the ironic fact the firefighters have a dalmatian with them.

 

“So predictable.”

 

The parade changes into other floats- some supporting business here in town or Pigeon Forge, schools and their marching bands, or even just little snowflake and ornament inflatables. Dean wraps an arm around Castiel’s wait as he smiles, the lights warm as the air is cold. However, it begins to start raining near the end of the parade, causing Castiel to snuggle against the alpha as the freezing mist covers them and the crowd.

 

“Mist is the worst when it’s fucking cold…” Dean complains, letting Castiel burrow into his shoulder.

 

“Agreed.”

 

The crowd is starting to dwindle away as the parade draws near a close, Castiel feeling like he wasn’t given the high he was expecting- like some long term addict. He just pouts silently, huddling into Dean as the rest of the marching bands parade up the street with a chill working it’s way down his spine.

 

Castiel is about to ask Dean if they can go when he smells it- oh fucking-

 

“Dean- Dean we have to go- now.”

 

Dean looks down to the omega, raising a brow, “Cas, what’s wrong?”

 

“Just trust me, please- we need to leave before-”

 

Suddenly, it’s like everything stops. The world stops spinning, the air in Castiel’s lungs still, his heart stutters to a halt, everything but the mist stops. The omega slowly turns, eyes wide as Dean tightens an arm around him with a growl ripping its way out of his throat.

 

There’s one last float, except it’s not at all in the Christmas theme. In fact, it’s blood red- all of it- and it’s covered in pictures of those omegas and betas that were recently murdered. It rolls silently forward at a slow pace, people watching it in horror as the brakes creak and the engine rumbles slowly. Castiel feels Dean cling onto him tighter, fearing the worst.

 

Castiel doesn’t blame him.

 

“Cas-”

 

“Hello ladies and gentlemen.” a voice plays over the speakers, altered and distorted to an unnaturally low baritone, “You may be wondering what this float is truly about. I’ll tell you. These are all the people that have been murdered in turns of recent events. Apparently, the meaning of their deaths escape your small minds entirely. They are messages, every single one of them.”

 

Castiel feels Dean start to move him away from the curb slowly into the shadows.

 

“They were meant to show you what I wanted- what I deserve. It seems, however, you all think that I have some sort of disorder or mental limp. I am not insane, nor am I disabled by any condition. This is purely for my own purposes. These people, mirror someone I’ve been craving to rip apart inch by inch for quite some time.”

 

Castiel shudders, Dean growling lowly.

 

There’s a small, dark snicker over the speakers, “I know you’re out there, darling- listening, watching. I have no doubts that you’re in this crowd right now. Would you please, love, show everyone your pretty little face before it becomes one of these posters?”

 

The crowd is still watching the car, though Castiel feels like he’s in a spotlight- until he realizes he actually is. People stare at him, and he feels like he can’t breathe- can’t think.

 

“Shit…” he murmurs.

 

“That’s right, fret my little prize. Now everyone knows who I want, who I want to destroy. If there’s something you know about me, love, it’s that I always get what I want.”

 

That’s, of course, when everything goes to utter hell.

  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  



	9. Ω Ch. 9 - Resolution Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY FINISHED MOTHERFUCKERS.~
> 
> **FIRST OFF: Crowley is really fucked up, and the shit he does may bother some people. So I'm warning you.
> 
> Almost 100,000 words (you have to admit, I'm pretty close) and a month or two later and here we are. (;  
> It's been a long, emotional ride- and I'd just like to thank you guys for joining me for it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> So, without further ado...
> 
> ENJOY!~

* * *

 

 

Smoke.

Screaming.

 

Dean's lungs burn as the world around him turns into a fine mist, blurring out everything in front of him within two feet. Cas grips onto him tighter, people seemingly appearing out of nowhere as they bullet past. Children are crying, women are screaming, men are yelling- it's chaos.

 

_"You can run, love, but you can't hide."_

 

Dean snarls at that. Who in the ever living fuck does Crowley think he is?

 

"Dean- _Dean-"_

 

He thinks he just waltz up and take Cas? Thinks he can just claim him for his own? Dean's grip tightens on Cas, drawing him closer as he scents the air for any possible escape routes.

 

"Dean, say something-"

 

Can't Cas understand he _can't?_   Can't he see that he's trying to _protect_ him?

 

_Mate._

_Keep safe._

_Fight._

 

"Dean-"

 

Dean just sends a low growl out before grabbing Cas up bridal style, running away from the ruined parade and towards their cabin.

 

People rush past, families struggle to stay together in the full blown panic as some lullaby starts playing over the float's speakers.

 

_"Ten, nine, your bitch is mine. Eight, seven, he smells like heaven."_

 

Dean growls- not only is he insulting Cas altogether, he is singing straight to them in an eerie tone with shitty words. Plus, that unoriginal bastard is using Freddie's theme to drive his point home. Isn't supposed to be counting up, though?

 

_"Six, five, try and stay alive. Four, three, he's going to be begging for me."_

 

Dean snarls, the sea of people thickening. He can barely move, and the float is only a few feet away.

 

_"Two, one,-"_

 

"Dean-"

 

_"it's just begun."_

 

"it's a _bomb-"_

 

Dean barely manages to process the words when he hears the music abruptly stop. He sees the alleyway and tries to get Cas in there before-

 

_Boom._

 

For a few seconds Dean just tries to breathe. It’s like his senses have been dulled, like someone drugged him within that moment. His ears feel like they are full of cotton, and he strains to hear anything other than a muffled ringing.

 

Dean feels Cas rather than hearing him, the omega’s hands coming up to grab onto him and tug him up. His lips are moving, but Dean can’t hear him, can’t make the words out. For the second time since the parade float came up and ruined their night, Dean feels absolute fear prickle his skin.

 

“Cas.”

 

His own voice barely registers, and the only reason he knows that he said anything was the vibration in his chest as he spoke. Cas seems to be freaking out as Dean motions towards his right ear and shakes his head. In fact, he starts crying.

 

The tears make the alpha come over and grip onto him, and he feels Cas say his name into his skin. He feels his tears slick his skin alongside the mist that has turned into a steady downpour. He shakes against him as he feels people pound the pavement beside him, he can see the lights from firetrucks, police cars, and ambulances- but he cannot hear them.

 

He can’t hear _anything._

 

Dean tries to say ‘Come on, Cas- we have to go’ but he is unsure if it comes out right or not. Either way, Cas seems to get the message as they limp out of the alleyway damaged, but alive.

 

Dean always used to think that whenever a movie showed dramatic scenes with no sound or somber music, that they were overselling it. It was for the show, to make you notice things other than hearing it. Dean realizes why. He can’t hear anything, but he can see it. He can see the children sobbing into their mother’s arms while the father is leading them on with a horror stricken face, he can see couples gripping onto each other while the world around them is falling apart, he can even see the lone people pushing through because they’re trying to find a way to get back to people or the place they call home. Behind him he can feels the heat from the fire, and he glances back to see most of the street ablaze. There’s people lying around the wrecked float, the street wet with the tears from the sky and the life from veins.

 

It’s surreal. Like they’re in a fucking warzone.

 

Cas grounds him by grabbing onto his arm. It causes Dean to look over at the omega, his eyes illuminated by the flames only a few yards away, and they’re red from the tears that are still rolling down his cheeks. Dean wants to do nothing more than kiss those droplets away from him, to soothe the new and old wounds he possesses until they heal and all feel like satin. The alpha in him wants to take him away from the horrors which are still burning in the background as he presses a chaste kiss to Cas’ forehead.

 

_Keep moving._

_Have to keep going._

 

Dean pushes through the people with determination as the rain picks up density and drops in temperature. A few seconds later, he and Cas are completely soaked and can barely see a few feet in front of each other. Dean struggles to find somewhere to go, feeling despair claw at his chest with talons, digging in deep as the knowledge of being stuck sinks in.

 

It’s then, however, that Cas pulls on his shirt. Dean looks over to him, seeing Cas pulling against him in another direction. His chapped lips mouth the words, ‘follow me’, so Dean does. The omega guides him through backstreets and different places, streetlamps barely lighting their path as Dean tries to remember what it’s like to hear sounds other than ringing and the vibration of the world around him. A new terror finds a way in.

 

What if he can’t _ever_ hear again?

 

Cas seems to sense the change in Dean’s emotions because he lessens the distance between them. Dean finds himself hyperventilating, his body locking up and refusing to budge until Cas presses up against him. The rain falls silently around them as Dean wraps his arms onto Cas, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths of his scent. It’s worried, concerned, and Dean knows it’s all for him. He doesn’t want to be making Cas feel this way- in fact- it should be the opposite way around at moment.

 

Cas lets Dean have a few moments to sort his mind out before Dean lets him go, staring at the ground. The alpha sees Cas’ hand come up to his own, gripping it softly as he rubs a thumb over his palm.

 

“I love you.”

 

Dean manages to say it, or he thinks he does, and he just keeps on- even if he isn’t sure he’s pronouncing things right or is even using the right volume, “I love you so fucking much, Cas. I’m sorry that this is how things are for us, and I’d give anything to fix all of this bullshit if I could. I’m afraid you and I are going to lose everything after this… I… Cas- I want to marry you.”

 

He looks up to see Cas staring at him.

 

“Just some day we’d finally be able to, you know? When we were finished with college or something… We’d have our degrees and we would have each other. I’d take you out to dinner and we’d go to some drive-in to watch a horror movie like the cliche people we are, and I’d just have you under my arm eating popcorn and drinking coke while you nipped at your cottoncandy. Then maybe I’d take you home and we’d have sex, but the slow kind- the type where it’s sweet and warm like in the movies, and I’d wait till you were asleep against my chest to slip the ring onto your finger, that way when you woke up you’d have a nice little surprise and a new life to live. Sure, I wouldn’t have really asked but… when do I ever do things like I’m supposed to? When do we ever fit into what’s considered normal?”

 

Cas gives a laugh, one mixed with tears.

 

“Then we’d go get hitched, and we’d go on a honeymoon to some place that’s got sand and palm trees with a beach- the whole nine yards- and we’d go walking on the shore while looking at countless sunsets. We would stay there until sea salt became part of your scent and the sun constantly kissed your skin, and we’d make our own place to call home to be lulled by waves at all hours. Then a year later we would try for kids, and I’d come home to find you all happy because you aren’t the only thing that’s positive- and I’d hug you till my arms ached and we’d be so happy. So fucking happy, Cas. It seems so stupid to crave something so perfect that it’s nearly a fantasy, but it’s true. Especially now, when I won’t be able to hear you say yes.”

 

Cas comes closer pressing a light kiss to Dean’s jaw, his lips working against his skin as his tears slide in between both of them, and Dean can’t help but shed a tear himself.

 

Dean, however, just has doubt to put behind himself, “If it would have happened like that, would you have said yes? Would you still say yes now, after all that’s happened? Even if I’m deaf and a huge asshole sometimes who doesn’t know how to do shit right? Even now?”

 

Cas looks up from Dean’s jaw, his lips coming up to Dean’s own as he replies, “Obviously.”

 

Dean presses back on Cas’ mouth, finding his fear washing away as Cas hugs him. However, they break it off quickly because, good moment aside, they have to keep moving.

 

They stop beside a tree to survey what’s going on, Dean feeling Cas’ fingers against his own, and he grips them a little tighter as they press on. Dean leads them further down an abandoned road, just as the rain starts to lighten up and most of the ring leaves his ears to only be replaced by a muteness, minus the more of a muffled version in his right one.

 

Cas stops him one more time, and Dean’s confused as to why, until he feels something pricl his neck. He rushes his hand back and yanks something out, only to see a dart before his vision goes black.

 

 

 

**…**

 

_Dean._

_Save Dean._

 

Castiel stirs awake, the last memory being of Dean falling to the pavement and his own self following suit. He remembers hearing a twig snap nearby, knowing that Dean wouldn’t have caught it.

 

“Rise and shine, darling.”

 

Castiel blinks open his eyes to find his arms hanging above him, a tree trunk to his back. He struggles against the new bindings, Crowley snickering at him for trying to fight back when they both know it’s pointless.

 

“Did you like that little intro of mine?”

 

Castiel spits on Crowley’s shoe, “You’re an asshole… a seriously fucked up asshole.”

 

Crowley laughs, “That’s the point, darling. Put on a show.”

 

“A show? …” Castiel scoffs in horror, hearing the sirens wailing in the distance as a grim reminder, “You killed at least a hundred people just a few minutes ago!”

 

“That’s just collateral damage, precious. Tis the name of the game.”

 

Castiel shudders, “Is that all this is to you, some game? …”

 

Crowley comes up, cupping his face, “Of course it is.”

 

The omega wants to vomit from the fingers laying on his skin, that putrid scent enveloping him and drowning out any bit of safety he had felt completely. He feels Crowley purr at his neck, kissing it.

 

“Shame to know your scent’s been tainted by that poor excuse for an alpha…” Crowley comments with a snarl, “Ruins it…”

 

“What I do with my body is none of your concern.”

 

Crowley laughs, “Oh- it is… Which reminds me. Those suppressants, right? The ones that were supposed to keep me away from you?” Crowley lifts up some bag, “I decided to do you a little favor and pick them up on my way home.”

 

Castiel blinks, “What are-”

 

“It’s funny to know how hard you deny what you were born with, love. How hard you’ve tried hiding the fact you’re an omega, how far you’ve gone to prevent some people from knowing the truth… You’re even willing to take these and change your scent…”

 

Castiel watches as Crowley removes the bottle from the bag, unscrewing the top and removing one from the mass inside, “How trivial of both us to deny something that composes us, natural in its own right, to the point in which we change ourselves to fit our own mold of what we expect ourselves to truly be. Sadly, it’s very complicated to rule over one’s basic biology- as you’ve noticed- especially when you expect it to happen with one, single pill.”

 

Crowley flicks it at Castiel’s face, the pill hitting his cheek and causing him to flinch, “Do you really expect it to be that easy? You just down one and your whole body will shift into what you want it to be? Darling, I’m afraid it isn’t so…”

 

Crowley comes up to Castiel’s face, his breath hot against his skin, Castiel holding back bile and struggling against his binds, “We are not made of putty, we cannot bend ourselves to what we believe is right. We are born a certain way for a reason, and whether we ourselves or others cannot accept that, is not the issue. Though, I do suppose some things can be altered… But this, love? Your binary code? Your DNA? That’s a little too far, darling. You’re practically denying your own existence.”

 

“Let me go-”

 

“Oh I will, once I give you what you want…” Crowley snickers, “Shame, you were such a good omega… Especially after you gave in to your friend, Winchester… But alas, some things are apparently meant to be- and I think that this is payback enough for giving yourself to someone else.”

 

Castiel watches as Crowley starts dropping pills, one by one, into his palm, “W-What are you doing? …”

 

The alpha smiles, canines glinting in the dark, “Did you ever wonder why Dean Winchester stayed with you? Why he was so possessive when you came to mind? How you seemed to make his clock tick and his head to feel as though it were in the clouds?”

 

Castiel doesn’t answer.

 

_Dean loves me._

 

“No, darling- not because he loves you… He loves the fact you’re an omega.” he adds another pill, Castiel roughly counting ten- “Why do you think he is so involved with you? Mr. One-Night-Stand? Do you know how many omegas he’s knotted and left? Just the sheer multitudes of them? I’m positive he’s satisfied more omegas than any alpha could have wet dreams about. Must be the life, I suppose… But it brings me back to my point, love, that you’re only wanted for what you are. An omega.”

 

Castiel blinks away tears, “N-No…”

 

“Oh, yes. I’m sorry for bursting your bubble dear- but it had to be done. The only person living the fantasy of being in love was you. My apologies.”

 

The omega shudders against the tree, still hearing the commotion down below. In fact, he can see the fire licking up towards the sky and turning into black smoke, he can hear the children and sirens wailing. It makes him take a deep breath, the rain lighter than before but still just as frigid against his barren skin.

 

Crowley empties the last pill into his hand and grins smugly, “Ah- this should do it. I’ll prove to you, after a few hours of these being in your system, that all you ever were to Dean Winchester was a simple, quick, and easy fuck.”

 

Castiel cries further- “Please, no no no _no!”_

 

“It’s how it’s going to be. Once Dean realizes you aren’t good enough, that you never were- he’ll leave just like everyone else. When he does, you feel every single, little stitch you’ve put down to sew yourself together come undone, one by one, and you’ll fall apart and become the broken thing you were always destined to be. Now close your eyes, and swallow your medicine.”

 

Crowley shoves his pill covered hand onto Castiel’s mouth while he is in mid-scream, the omega feeling all of the medicine scrape past his teeth and through his mouth. He wants to vomit, he wants to bite- but he can’t. There’s nothing he can do, there’s nothing that can be done. This is going to happen, and it is.

 

So he takes all of the pills that Crowley gives him, and he falls against the tree in defeat.

 

“All it takes is a little elbow grease, and next thing you know, you get something you want.” Crowley smiles, “Glad to know that you did some of the work for me, darling.”

 

Castiel gags, “W-What do you mean? …”

 

“These pills that you thought were going to save you? Well- they have a little side effect. Turns out, these actually render you infertile after a prolonged usage. I just shortened up the time.”

 

Castiel stares, “You… you…”

 

“That’s right- I just took away the only thing you were good for.” he laughs, throwing the bottle to the ground, the plastic clinking to the ground against exposed roots, “Seems like Winchester won’t have a reason to stay with you anymore. He’ll leave, he’ll find someone else because an alpha craves a mate who can give them a family, and it seems, you no longer can.”

 

Castiel cries, he cries over the moss on the ground, and he lets himself slacken against the tree. He sobs for the fact that even though he never got a chance to have children, he now knows that he won’t be able to take it.

 

“That’s the risk with these pills, Mr. Novak.” the doctor sets the papers aside, “Sometimes there are side effects that aren’t intended. There is a small chance you may even be rendered infertile.”

 

Castiel remembers what the doctor told him when they were reviewing the pills. Castiel at the time was told that, however, it was a small risk of that ever happening- but it was there nonetheless. He just slumps against the tree and gives up.

 

“I know, hard to take, isn’t it?” Crowley pouts, “Though you did give me the perfect ammunition, so I must thank you.”

 

“Go to Hell.”

 

The alpha laughs again, ringing out through the trees, “Oh I assure you, I am.”

 

Castiel just breathes and tries to focus on getting away. Maybe if he gets out of this fast enough, he can get to the hospital and they can pump this out of him like bile. Crowley however, seems to have other plans as he brings a small blade over.

 

“Remember that night that seems all ago, when you first saw my work to announce my devotion?”

 

The omega eyes the metal glinting in the moonlight, “You mean Meg Masters…”

 

“She was a bitch. Did you know she was actually crushing over you? I saved you some issues, let me tell you…” Crowley comes closer, “However, I’ve seen that it’s a little fitting to end it just as it began.”

 

Castiel screams as they knife slits his skin, Crowley smiling at the sounds escaping him as he slices what he wants. When Crowley draws the knife away, Castiel realizes that it’s composed of silver- this is going to scar over. He’s going to be permanently marked after this. His eyes only widen further when he notices what Crowley did.

 

“Fitting, isn’t it?”

 

Castiel just wants to cry.

 

There, now carved on his chest, is the symbol of the omega.

 

 

 

**…**

 

Dean feels like the world is syrup or something, it feels so thick against his skin and conscious. His head still feels like it’s been packed too tightly or something, and it pounds as he sits up. Instead of finding Cas beside him, he finds Sam and Gabe waiting in the plastic chairs to his right.

 

“Where’s Cas? …”

 

Sam looks worriedly to his brother, and when he speaks Dean has to lean in to hear, “We don’t know- everything here is a mess. You don’t want to know how bad things are right now, Dean.”

 

“No I don’t. I want to know about Cas.” Dean tries sitting up, finding IV’s tying him down.

 

“You can’t, Dean. You’re in the hospital. You got a concussion- you’re in no shape to go find Cas-”

 

Dean growls- actually growls- at his brother, hands coming to grip the bars on his bed tightly, “I need to get him- I need to make sure he’s safe-”

 

Somehow Dean’s heart monitor starts going off, and all of these nurses come rushing in to pin him down- “No! I need to help Cas! Get off of me, stop!”

 

Dean snarls, shifting into his wolf form and having all of the people in the room jump back in fear of him zoning.

 

_Cas- mate._

_Protect._

_Find._

_Cas._

 

Dean’s paws carry him out of the hospital, charging into the forest by following the heavy scent of his mate on his fur.

 

 

 

**…**

 

Castiel just feels numb overall, Crowley circling around him.

 

“You know, I should have done this outright, would’ve been so much simpler.” he cackles at Castiel, the rain starting to turn into sleet, “You wouldn’t have met Dean or given yourself to him. The one alpha who made you accept your bitch tendencies. To think, he was the key all along.”

 

Castiel just hangs his head lowly, his skin crawling and his stomach becoming unsettled.

 

Crowley drops the knife to the ground, since the symbol, he’s carved several other things into Castiel on his forearms. The words ‘mine’ and ‘bitch’ are now carved into the flesh. Rain water mixes with blood, making an opaque crimson drip downwards onto the foliage. The omega shudders so hard he can feel it in his bones.

 

Crowley just laughs again, the sound shrill against the barren branches and chilled mountain air, “Shame to see you get ended like this- when you thought your life only begun… Wish I could of had a bite too, before you went sour.”

 

Castiel finds a rag slipped over his mouth, the cloth tastes tart in his mouth, and he gags from the sensation of his tongue repressed into the back into his throat. Castiel struggles to even breathe as Crowley picks up the knife and nears him.

 

Castiel closes his eyes, and waits.

 

Except, nothing happens- to him, at least.

 

His eyelids snap open to find a large, familiar sandy blonde wolf run into the clearing, snapping his teeth around Crowley’s waist and shoving him into the dirt. The alpha yells out in pain, grunting when he realizes his knife is lying a few feet away in the dirt. There are people running up with guns and flashlights as they see Dean’s canines dig deeper into Crowley’s body.

 

“Dean…” Castiel weakly murmurs, the alpha turning over to see him with crazed green eyes.

 

That’s all Castiel sees before he passes out.

 

 

 

**…**

_Cas._

_Forget Crowley-_

_get Cas._

 

Dean drops the alpha onto the ground, still being able to taste blood in his mouth as he shifts back into his human form and goes over to his mate.

 

“Cas… Cas, please.” police run around them while medical professionals are trying to pry Dean away from his omega, “Please- please just let him be okay, please!”

 

They take Cas into an ambulance, Dean watching as they close the doors and drive away.

 

Oh god…

 

 

 

**…**

 

 

His mouth tastes like stale dust somehow, his throat scratchy from not being used for a little while. He sits up, feeling the fatigue settle in his bones, even after being in the dark for so long…

 

“Oh- thank god you’re awake, Cas.”

 

The omega looks over to Dean, his face weary as he scoots up to the bed, “D-Dean?”

 

“I’m here, Cas. I’m here.”

 

The alpha practically purrs when he picks up Cas’ hand, pressing it against his lips and mouth as he kisses and prays into the skin silently, “Dean, what happened?”

 

Dean chastely pecks the back of Castiel’s hand once more for good measure, then sets it down, “After I found you in the woods, Crowley got captured and finally put away like the bastard he is… That was a few days ago- you’ve been here recuperating for that time.”

 

“For what? …”

 

There’s a pause, and Castiel notices. He notices how Dean glances at the floor and hangs his head.

 

“When Crowley pumped you full of all of those suppressants, he sort of overloaded your body… The doctors got out as much as they could, but… there’s some complications.”

 

“C-Complications? …”

 

Dean nods, rubbing a thumb over Castiel’s palm as he finally looks up, green eyes saddened, “He made you infertile, Cas…”

 

It’s like a ton of bricks, “Oh…” Castiel murmurs, “ _Oh-”_

 

Dean comes up near the bed when the tears begin to flow out from the corners of his eyes onto the ground, Dean just hugging him tighter, “I know, baby. I know.”

 

It’s after a few minutes that Castiel calms down remotely, asking, “What about you? Are you okay?”

 

“Mostly, but uh-” Dean gives a tight smile, “I’m deaf in my left ear now.”

 

Castiel feels something fall either further in his chest, “Dean, I’m so fucking sorry-”

 

“Cas, it was nothing you did, okay? Don’t go blaming yourself for that. Just calm down.”

 

Castiel shakes his head, “I can’t- Crowley told me you would leave, he told me that you’d go off and find another omega…”

 

Dean squints, “What?”

 

“Isn’t that true though, Dean? Isn’t Crowley right?” Castiel feels more tears slicken his face, “Your alpha side is telling you to leave, isn’t it? Is it saying that you have to leave and find a mate who can give you everything I can’t?”

 

Dean gives a warm smile, cupping Castiel’s face and gently placing his lips on his forehead, “I’m not leaving you, Cas. Besides, I’m half deaf now- I’m not listening.”

 

Castiel gives a laugh mixed with a sob, leaning into Dean’s hands, “Promise me that this is going to be all over, this hell that we just went through… Promise me that this will all fade away into the past like some nightmare…”

 

“I’m positive this will stay fresh in our minds for a while, Cas- but we’re starting the road to recovery, and that’s all that matters.”

 

Castiel grins, placing a small kiss on top of the alpha’s forehead as a silent agreement.

 

They have all the time in the world to fix things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what's getting a sequel? (:


End file.
